In the End We All Must Choose
by emeraldphoenix23
Summary: Edward and Jake ditch Bella in NM. Bella's aunt dies and she must go to Mystic Falls where she meets up with old friends, makes new ones, and finds someone new. But what happens when everyones past comes back and in the end they all must choose.
1. Reunions and Confessions

Chapter 1

A/N: alright everyone this is my first Vampire Diaries/ Twilight Crossover so please review and let me know what you think. I hope all of you enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries. They belong to their talented creators who I admire and respect.

Reunions and Confessions

Bella's Point of View

Three months ago everything changed and he chooses to leave me. Edward was my vampire boyfriend and than two weeks ago, Jake who was my best friend who is now a wolf; basically his tribe is descended from wolves and when vampires are around they change to protect people, left me too. They both said it was too dangerous for me in their world….. Well you know screw both of them. I didn't deserve what they did to me and now it's time to make some changes. "Bella!" my dad called me and I ran downstairs. "Yea Dad what's up?" he looks exhausted. "Bella you remember your great aunt who lives in Mystic Falls?" he asked me. Why would he be asking about Aunt Lizzie we haven't seen her in thirteen years? Actually he hasn't seen her in thirteen years; it's been two for me, but they don't know that I lied about going out of town with a friend when really I went to see her. "Yea what about Aunt Lizzie?" "Well Bella she's dead; heart attack and your mom already made the funeral plans. We got her will yesterday she doesn't want any of us there except you and she decided to leave you everything. The house the money all of it." Wow this was a lot to take in. Aunt Lizzie and my parents had a falling out thirteen years ago. It was my grandpa's sister; I always loved going to her house. She had beautiful big old colonial styled house that was built in the early 1800's. It had a huge garden with roses, lilies, irises, sunflowers, orchids, and so many others I can't remember. There was a huge maze in the back yard and in the middle of the maze was a beautiful gazebo. She always used to tell me stories in the gazebo about one of my ancestors. She said that I had her spirit and I looked exactly like her; of course that was when my hair was its natural hair color blonde. I loved her, but after my dad, mom and her fought I was never allowed to go back. I called her when I could but it had been six months since I had last talk to her. "Dad can I go to the funeral?" he looked uncomfortable, "Dad please the last time I talked to her was six months ago. It wasn't right for you and mom to keep me away from her. I loved her and I want to go. I'm eighteen dad whether you agree or not I will go, but I would rather you give your consent." He looked at me and sighed, "Alright Bells you can go." "Thank you dad." I ran upstairs to pack.

Elena's Point of View

Bonnie, Harper, Annabelle, Jeremy, Lexi, Lee, Stefan, Damon and I were sitting in a booth at the Grill when Caroline came running up, "OMG guess what I just heard." I groaned, "Caroline this had better not be some crappy gossip I am so done with that stuff." She stuck out her tongue at me, "No Elena it's not crappy gossip. Elizabeth Swan died two day ago and guess who she left everything to?" We all shrugged and Caroline rolled her eyes, "BELLA, she left everything to Bella." Bonnie and I sat up; Bella was what we called our fourth. It was me, Bonnie, Caroline and Bella; she would come down with her parents every summer to visit Ms. Swan and a couple times we went and visited her in Forks. We would play in the maze; Ms. Swan was the only one who had a maze and her garden was beautiful. It was two years ago that Bella came down to visit. According to my parents Ms. Swan and Bella's parents had a huge fight. Than two summers ago she lied to her parents to come visit down here, "Caroline are you sure it's Bella?" she rolled her eyes again, "Yes I am and get this she will be here in two days for the funeral." The three of us started getting excited we hadn't seen her in two years and yea it was under crappy circumstances, but finally we could catch up. Damon spoke up, "Caroline what's Bella's full name?" I looked at him weird and than at Stefan who looked worried. Caroline spoke, "Isabella Marie Swan." and she left. Damon immediately got up and left the grill followed by Stefan while the rest of us just sat there perplexed.

Bella's Point of View

I had finished packing and called Angela to ask if she would get my assignments while I was gone. She agreed and told me to call when I got to Mystic Falls. I looked in the mirror and for the first time I saw myself. I looked horrible and since I decided it was time for a changed I might as well start now. "Hey dad I'm going to Port Angeles for some shopping and I'm going to get my hair done." He waved to me but didn't take his eyes off the Mariners game. I got to Port Angeles and went to the salon, "What do you want to do honey?" the beautician asked me. I sat there for a minute, "I want to dye it back to it's natural color blonde with some darker blonde highlights and just cut off the dead." She nodded and got to work; after two hours I was done and I looked in the mirror. It was like a weight was lifted off my shoulder. I paid her and than went to the mall. I picked up new jeans, camisoles and got a leather jacket. By the time I got home dad was asleep on the couch and the TV was on. I turned it off and went up stairs. Tomorrow I was leaving for Mystic Falls.

I woke up at 7 and got dressed. My plane left and 9 from Port Angeles. Dad was going to drive me and a rental car would be waiting for me when I landed. We loaded up my bags and headed for the airport; the car ride was quiet and dad was nervous. I laughed, "Dad will you chill out? I mean it's not like we haven't been away from each other before." He finally smiled, "I know Bells. I just I don't like you going there by yourself." I laughed, "Dad honestly this is what I need right now Jake ditched me two weeks ago and I need to get the hell out of here." He just nodded. We got to the airport and said our goodbyes and before I boarded the plane I texted someone I hadn't talked to in forever.

Elena's Point of View

My phone vibrated during history class and I took it out; _Hey Elena it's Bella look I know we haven't really talked much in the last two years and I'm sure by now you have heard I'm coming there to bury Aunt Lizzie. If you would come by her house after you get out of school I'll be there and bring Bonnie. I really want to see ya'll. Not Caroline yet she called and left a message and she is way too hyper for me right now. I'm boarding the plane now so I won't get your reply for a while. Just come by if you decide to. Later B._ I gasped and than remember Caroline telling me she had given Bella all of our numbers. The bell rang and I grabbed Bonnie, "You are never going to believe who just texted me." I pulled out my phone and showed her; she gasped too. "What do you want to do Elena?" she asked me. I thought for a minute and than answered, "I think we should go. I mean there is so much I wanted to talk to her about and catch up on." she nodded in agreement and we decided after school we would take my car to the Swan mansion. I went to catch up with Stefan, "Hey, Bonnie and I are going to head over to the Swan mansion after school to see Bella. I will meet you at the Grill later ok." He smiled, "Yea that's fine and give her my condolences." I laughed and than had a thought, "Did you know the Swans way back when." He laughed, "Yes I did; in fact Damon was engaged to one of the Swan girls. Isabella was her name. I believe your Bella is named after her." I tried to fight back a laugh. "Elena, Damon was different before Katherine. He truly loved Isabella and she loved him, but there was an accident." I became quiet, "What kind of accident Stefan?" He looked solemn, "Isabella was killed in a riding accident. She and Damon were riding like they did every Sunday since they were ten and a snake appeared out of no where. It spooked her horse and the horse reared back throwing Isabella off. She broke her neck and died. Damon wasn't the same after that. He became a womanizer and than after Katherine he became who he is today. Before all that he was amazingly sweet and caring especially towards Isabella." Wow Damon had cared about someone besides himself. Than I remembered last night when they left, "Stefan when he heard Bella's full name is that why he left?" he nodded. "Yea Elena it just hurt him to hear that name." I couldn't say anything. Stefan spoke up, "Elena if your worried about brining your friend around don't be Damon has already agreed to behave. In fact he is curious to see what she is like." I groaned, "Stefan I don't want him to try anything with her…" but he interrupted me, "No Elena it's not like that. Not many Swans are left and we have only met Elizabeth. He is curious to see if they are stuck up." I laughed, "Ms. Swan wasn't stuck up and besides only Bella is coming. When we were five Ms. Swan and Bella's parents had a falling out and we didn't see Bella until two years ago. I can tell you this much Bella isn't stuck up; she does speak her mind though." He laughed, "Well I can't wait to meet her; will you bring her to the Grill tonight?" I shrugged, "It depends on how she is doing. She and Ms. Swan were pretty tight; I think she might bring her boyfriend. Last time I spoke to Ms. Swan Bella was in a relationship with some guy named Edward." I kissed him goodbye and went to meet Bonnie.

Bella's Point of View

I arrived at Mystic Falls about two and went to get my car. I had decided to rent the brand new convertible mustang; it was black with leather interior. As I was driving through town I saw everyone staring and I ignored them. Amazingly I remember my way to Aunt Lizzie's and when I got there nothing had changed. The trees that lined the driveway were in full bloom. Aunt Lizzie said that this is what it looked like when the town was founded; our family was one of the founders. The house came into the view and also a cop car; I stopped my car and got out. "Hello Isabella I don't know if you remember me…" but I interrupted her, "Ms. Forbes how could I forget you." She laughed, "Bella how many times do I have to tell you call me Liz; Bella I'm so sorry about your aunt." I smiled, "Thank you Liz, but why are you here?" she walked over to me, "I came to bring you the keys and to tell you if you need anything to call me." She hugged me and handed me the keys. I waved goodbye to her and went to open the door.

It was like stepping back in time; nothing had changed in two years. I wasn't ready to go through the house yet so I put my bags in the entryway and decided to walk to the gazebo. The gazebo held so many memories for me; Aunt Lizzie had told me so many stories about our ancestors, but one stuck out in my mind,

_(Flashback) "Aunt Lizzie tell me a true love story." I asked her and she nodded her head "Did you know Bella that this gazebo holds a very special story" Aunt Lizzie asked and I shook my head no. "Well back in 1864 a girl by the name of Isabella was sitting right where we are." I looked at her, "She had my name." I said and grinned. Aunt Lizzie grinned right back at me, "Yes she did and you know what you look exactly like her." I giggled and Aunt Lizzie continued, "She was sitting here and a very handsome young man by the name of Damon Salvatore; Salvatore means Savior; came and sat by her. They had known each other since they were ten and had been in love for quite sometime. Damon took her hand and looked into her eyes 'Isabella Swan I love you with every part of my being and I never want to spend another moment without knowing you are mine. Will you marry me?' Isabella smiled, 'Yes Damon Salvatore I will.' They kissed and ran to tell their parents. The End." I shook my head, "No Aunt Lizzie that can't be the end you didn't say they lived happily ever after." I told her and she smiled, "Well they didn't exactly live happily ever after. You see before they could be married Isabella was in a horse riding accident and died." I cut her off, "Than how is this a true love story?" she laughed, "Well you see after she died every week their were fresh flowers put on her grave with a note that said 'Forever yours Damon.' and to this day there are always fresh flowers and a note. You see even though it has been over a hundred years, Damon has found a way to remember her and show that he loves her even in death." I thought for a minute, "I want someone to love me forever too." She smiled at me, "You will darling I promise you that."_

I wish that was going to be true. The only man I had ever loved left me in the middle woods like I was trash. I was pulled out of my thoughts by someone calling my name and I ran to the front of the house. When I got there I saw Elena and Bonnie looking for me, "I'm right here guys." I yelled at them and they ran over to me. "Oh my god Bella I can't believe you're here. I am so sorry about you're aunt. How long are you going to be here? Oh we've missed you so much." Elena spoke in a rush and I laughed, "Hi Elena; I've missed you too. Thanks about my aunt; I don't know how long I will be here and please one thing at a time." I pulled her in for a hug and she squeezed me tight. "Hey Bells; it's good to see you." Bonnie said to me and grabbed me for a hug. I pulled back and they each took one of my hands and we stood there until Bonnie screamed, "OH MY GOD BELLA! WHEN WERE YOU BITTEN BY A VAMPIRE1" and all I did was look at her.

Elena's Point of View

I looked over at Bonnie and followed where she was gazing and I saw a silver mark that was clearly a bite from what Damon called a sparkly vampire. Stefan told me there were two types of vampires, but he didn't know why or how. Stefan, Damon, Annabelle, Annabelle's mom Pearl, Harper, Lexi, and Lee were traditional vamps; burn in the sun, couldn't come in without being invited in, stake through the heart, etc. The others were different; they were pretty much indestructible, only ripping them apart and burning the pieces could kill them and the sparkled like diamonds in the sun. I looked at Bella, "Bells how did that happen?" she sighed, "Come on in and I will tell you everything." After thirty minutes of listening to her story we found out that she had dated a sparkly vamp, than been attacked by one and that's how she got the mark. Her boyfriend saved her, than on her 18th bday her boyfriend's brother attacked her and than Edward told her he didn't want her anymore. She told us about her zombie state and Jake (who we had met once when we went to visit her.) and that the legends were true and now he was a wolf and he told her he didn't want anything to do with her. Bonnie spoke up first, "Bells why didn't you call us?" she laughed, "Bonnie I don't know why I didn't. Now it's your turn; how do you know about vampires?" We told her everything; Stefan, demon and the others, Bonnie being a witch, me looking like Katherine; all of it. She started to laugh, "Well I guess I should have called you guys. You two and Jeremy are dating vampires; maybe you could of given me some tips on how to keep them happy." We both cringed at her remark and I said, "Bells he didn't deserve you." She looked at us, "I guess all those stories Aunt Lizzie told me were true." We all laughed and Bonnie said, "Ok the time for sharing is over. Bella go get dressed you are coming with us to The Grill. Elena call Caroline and tell her we will pick her up on the way." Bella groaned, "Guys I'm not much in the mood for partying." I laughed, "Bella your aunt loved a good party. Do you think she would want you sulking here or would she want you out with us?" She smiled because she knew I was right, "Plus you can meet the traditional vampires." I added and she laughed, "Ok give me 15 minutes and I will be ready." and she ran up stairs.

A/N: so what do you think? Please review and show some love.


	2. Mystic Grill and Meetings

Chapter 2

A/N: Alright I did something a little bit different when there is a conversation. Tell me what you think and if

Mystic Grill and Meetings

Bella's Point of View

I came back downstairs wearing jeans, a black camisole, and my doc martins. "I like Bella." Bonnie said with a wicked smile.

Elena laughed, "Looks like trouble has come back to Mystic Falls. I wonder what Tyler Lockwood will think."

I rolled my eyes; Tyler Lockwood was the mayor's son and he was an egotistical asshole who thought he could get any girl. "If Tyler so much as touches me tonight I will kick his ass like I have been since we were four." We all laughed.

I grabbed my new leather jacket, locked to house up and hopped in Elena's car. "Hey Bells your aunt said that you dyed your hair brown; is that true?" I laughed.

Leave it to Elena to ask about something like that after the conversation we had just had, "Yes Elena I did. When I moved to Forks I decided to tone myself down a bit. The blonde hair would have been a beacon for idiots to hit on me. It didn't work though they still did hit on me; I called it shiny new toy syndrome."

They laughed and after five minutes we arrived at Caroline's house, "Oh hey by the way don't say anything to Caroline or Matt about vamps; they have no idea." Bonnie told me and I nodded in confirmation.

The next thing I knew the door opened and I was pulled into a vice like hug by Caroline, "OMG Bells I can't believe you're here! I have missed you so much. I can't wait to tell you all the gossip and who's dating who. What have you been up to and who are you dating? Oh and I'm sorry about your aunt….."

I cut her off, "Care bear (my nickname for Caroline) chill, I can't breathe and you're talking way too fast. I missed you too, I can't wait for you to give me all the info on what has been going on, I have been going to school, I just got dumped, and thanks about my aunt."

She went into frenzy again, "Who in their right mind would dump you Lily Bells (nickname Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie came up with since lilies are my favorite)? I mean if I ever see him I will give him a piece of my mind and matt will kick their ass; right matt?"

I looked past Caroline and saw Matt standing outside the car shaking his head and laughing, "Oh you think this is really funny Matt; me being crushed by Care Bear."

He looked at me, "Well Bella better you than me."

Caroline got out of the car and smacked his arm, "Ok Bella you are going to be in the middle because well I said so." I laughed and when Matt got in the car he gave me a hug.

Elena said, "Ok no more talking about Bells' ex tonight we celebrate in memory of Ms. Swan." Everyone but me said hell yeah and we headed to Mystic Grill.

Damon's Point of View

Why I was all worked over this Swan girl I have no clue; oh that's right she has the same name as the only woman I truly loved. "Damon are you going to keep your promise about behaving?" Stefan asked me.

I was seriously tired of his constant badgering, "Yes little brother I am; now if you keep bugging me about it I might just break it." He gave me that frown like fathers and I sighed, "Just kidding. You need to lighten up." "I will lighten up as soon as I know you will behave." I hated when he acted like our father; it was annoying, "Stefan you need to get laid; I'm sure Elena can help you with that." His eyes became darker, the veins popped around his eyes, and his fangs showed. I was quite enjoying this little game I had started, but decided not to push it any further, "Stefan calm down I'm just joking around. That's my way of coping with the situation."

He relaxed and his face turned back to normal, "Damon it's not her she's gone."

"I know captain obvious." I slammed the door shut and headed down to my car; 1969 Chevy Camaro. After a few minute Stefan came down and hopped in, "Remember Damon this girl is good friends with Elena so please be nice." I nodded, gunned the engine, and we were off.

Elena's Point of View

We pulled up to Mystic Grill and got out. When we walked into the door I could tell Caroline had already spread the word Bella was coming here and everyone was waiting. I could tell Bella was nervous; she hadn't seen any of these people in two years and she wasn't ready for all the questions.I saw Jeremy and waved at him, than pointed to Bella. He grinned and ran over to us, "Bella Swan, you have been away for far too long." she laughed as Jeremy picked her up in a bear hug.

I looked over and saw Annabelle getting jealous. I nodded to Bonnie and walked over to where she, Harper, Lexi, and Lee were. I put a hand on her shoulder, "Anna don't worry; Bella and Jeremy have never been like that. They have a brother sister relationship. We have known her since we were two; she's basically family."

She relaxed and than I told everyone to come in closer, "She knows about you guys…" I didn't get to finish because Anna cut me off, "How could you tell her Elena?"

"I didn't tell her. You remember when you guys told Bonnie and me about the sparkly vamps; well she dated one and ended up getting bit by another one, but her boyfriend sucked the venom out. About three months ago her boyfriend the sparkly vamp dumped her in the middle of the woods said she wasn't good for him and that he never loved her."

Lexi started getting pissed, "How could he do that to her. She obviously kept his secret and he just dumped her like that. I mean she could have told anybody, but no she didn't. She looks really nice."

I laughed, "She is really nice and sweet, but Bella has a rough side. You piss her off, she can and will kick your ass." everyone laughed.

Anna said, "Can we meet her." I nodded and waved at Bonnie.

Jeremy, Bonnie, and Bella headed our way while Caroline and Matt stayed to talk to everyone. When they got to our table I did the introduction, "Bella this is Lexi, Lee, Harper, and Anna. Guys this is Bella."

"Hi, nice to meet you guys." Bella said.

Anna spoke up first, "So you dated a sparkly vamp?" everyone got quiet.

Bella laughed, "Wow straight to the point; I like you. Yes I did date one, but that ended three months ago. He ditched me in the woods and broke my heart into a thousand jagged pieces. Than my best friend ditched me as well. Anything else you wanna know?" Anna looked ashamed, "Don't worry about it Anna; I expected to be questioned especially when you found out I knew. It comes with the territory; you're just trying to protect the people you love and I get that."

Anna perked up and immediately started talking to Bella about what she liked and didn't like. I turned towards the door and saw Damon and Stefan walk in. They spotted us and walked over. I gave Stefan a kiss on the cheek, "Stefan, Damon, I would like you guys to meet Bella." Bella turned around to face us and I saw Stefan and Damon's eyes go wide with shock.

Damon's Point of View

When Elena said Bella's name she turned around and I was in shock. She looked exactly like Isabella; everything about her was the same. The hair, the blue eyes, her smile, even her scent. I couldn't speak I just stared at her until she spoke, "Do you want to take a picture it will last longer you know."

I quickly regained my composure, "Sorry you just look like someone I once knew." She laughed. God that laugh was the same one I had loved 145 years ago.

She spoke, "Well I hope that she didn't hurt you and turn you bitter because if she did this is going to be awkward."

I smiled, "No she didn't turn me bitter, the one that Elena looks like did that job." We all laughed and sat down. I sat across from Bella and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. They asked her questions about her life in Forks and I heard Anna mention the vamp that left her broken hearted in the woods. My blood started to boil; how dare he do that to this beautiful girl.

Bella looked at me, "So Damon what's your last name?"

I smiled, "Salvatore as in…" but she finished my sentence for me,

"Savior. My aunt told me that Salvatore meant Savior when I was younger. It has always stayed sort of burned into my brain. When I used to come here I never met any of the Salvatore's that's probably why I remember it."

I laughed she was so sweet and innocent. At least that's what I thought until Tyler Lockwood walked over to our table.

Bella's Point of View

I couldn't quit looking at Damon after he told me his last name. There was something about his that was drawing me in. That was until Tyler Lockwood came over, "Hey Bella, it's been a while since you graced us with your presence. Can I buy you a drink?"

I silently gagged, "Tyler run along and play with yourself." Everyone laughed and Damon looked amused.

"Now why do you gotta be like that towards me Baby Bells? I thought we had something."

I laughed, "We never had something unless you're referring to the fact you make me wanna puke when you talk. You know I would have thought your pick up lines would have gotten better in two years, but than again that requires you to evolve. Something you are incapable of."

He grabbed my hand, "Come on Bella tell me what you really think of me."

I smirked; "You really want to know what I think of you?" his face came closer to mine,

"Yes."

I gave him a seductive smile and than said, "Well Tyler I think that you're a self-centered, conceited, selfish, spoiled little brat. Who is obviously trying to compensate for what he is lacking between his legs."

Everyone at our table busted out laughing and Tyler's hand tightened on mine, "Tyler let go your hurting me." but he didn't,

"You think you're so hot and can get away with anything…"

Before he could say anymore I got up from the table, took my free hand and twisted his other hand behind his back. He immediately let go of my hand,

"Now Tyler why do you gotta go and be an ass like that. I mean we all know I have been able to kick your ass since we were four. You have just completely ruined the good vibe we had going here. If you know what's good for you, you will walk out of here and go home."

I let go of his arm and he glared at me. I saw Damon tense as Tyler raised his hand, "You better watch it Swan; if you're gonna act like a guy I might have to treat you like a guy."

I laughed, "Tyler you can talk the talk, but we all know you can't walk the walk. You tried that two years ago and as I remember I left you with a broken nose, a split lip, and two black eyes."

He huffed for a bit, but than stormed out. I sat back down and Damon was grinning, "What?" I asked him and he laughed,

"I just realized you are far from the person I once knew."

"Should I take that as a compliment?" I asked and he simply nodded.

Damon's Point of View

As I watched Bella with Tyler I saw that even though she had some of Isabella's qualities she was very different from her. Bella was straight forward and she wouldn't back down. Isabella never liked a confrontation and tried to play peace keeper with everyone. I realized now I didn't want to know her because she looked like Isabella; I wanted to know her for herself, Bella. The rest of the night went without a hitch and around eleven Bella said she was ready to go home.

"Oh come on stay a while longer." Caroline asked, but she shook her head,

"Care Bear I gotta get some sleep since the funeral is at nine. Speaking of which, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, will ya'll sit with me at the funeral?" they nodded eagerly and started to get up to leave with Bella.

"No you guys stay I know you want to. I can get cab."

I decided to speak, "Well if you don't mind I was about to head out too Bella. I can drop you off if you like."

Everyone tensed at my suggestion, but Bella didn't, "That would be great. I will see ya'll tomorrow. Stefan, Harper, Lexi, Lee, and Anna it was nice to meet you. Goodnight."

I said my goodnights and walked with Bella to my car.

"Wow nice so did you buy it brand new?" she asked.

I laughed, "Yes I did. I haven't really driven it until I came back here." I opened the door for her and she hopped in. We sat in silence until I said, "So were you close to your aunt?"

She nodded, "I used to com here every summer until I was five; my parents and her had a falling out. Than two years ago I lied to them and came here instead of going to New York with some friends."

I laughed, "So you have a rebel streak in you?" and she laughed back,

"I guess you could say that. I don't like people telling me what I can and can't do. Aunt Lizzie was my favorite and I loved her. I felt like I was being punished so I decided to do something about it. I came here and that was the last time I saw her. I feel guilty now that she is gone."

We talked about everything. The things I had seen in my time and what happened with Katherine. I asked her about her ex and she told me everything. As we talked I felt a connection growing between us. When we reached her house I opened the car door and escorted her to the front door.

She unlocked it and turned to me, "Thanks for giving me a ride."

I nodded and turned to go; I didn't know what else to say or ask, but her voice stopped me, "Damon?" I turned to her and she continued, "Bonnie and Elena told me you can compel people to stuff unless they have vervain. I was wondering if you would try it on me?"

I was shocked at her question, "Bella I don't think that's a good idea…." but she cut me off,

"No you see my ex could read peoples' minds, but he couldn't read mine. I just want to know if I need to wear vervain or if I'm immune to your powers."

I smiled, "Bella no one is immune to my charms. Unless they have vervain of course."

She laughed, "I doubt that."

In a flash I was in front of her and I looked deep into her endless deep ocean blue eyes, "Bella invite me in." she stood in the doorway for a moment.

Finally she spoke, "Mr. Salvatore if you think for one moment I am going to invite you your are sadly mistaken; we only met three hours ago and I'm not that kind of girl."

She smiled and stepped into the house, but before closing the door she turned towards me and said, "Well Damon looks like you finally met someone who is immune to your charms." With one last smile she shut the door and stood there amazed at the fact this beautiful, intelligent girl was immune to me and I loved it.

A/N: Alright so review and let me know what you think. Show some love.


	3. Memories and Moving On

Chapter 3

A/N: Much love to all of you who are reading and reviewing. I would like to send a huge thank you out to Dark-Supernatural-Angel for all the advice and support. Now i want to know from you guys if you want a list of songs that go with each chapter like i do in my other story. Let me know and here is the next chapter enjoy :)

Memories and Moving On

**Bella's Point of View**

I was glad I shut the door when I did because I couldn't hold back blushing much longer. When he tried to compel me using that sweet seductive voice I almost lost my balance. It was at that moment that I realized Damon had an affect on me. An affect that I hadn't felt in three months, but this was stronger. While Damon was trying to compel me I got lost into those beautiful ice blue eyes of his. I wanted to invite him in; not because he was trying to compel me to, but because I wanted to know more about him. There was something that was familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I thought maybe it was because of Edward and how he used to look at me, but that wasn't it. When Edward looked at me, I felt small and fragile; when Damon looked at me I felt electricity flowing through my blood. I pulled myself out of my thoughts and decided to take a look around the house. I went to the library and opened the door. I just stood there as I remembered my Aunt Lizzie:

_(Flashback Bella is four.) _

"_Auntie Lizzie!" I yelled for her._

"_I'm in the study Izzie." she called to me. I loved her calling me Izzie since it was so close to Lizzie._

"_Whatcha doin?" I asked her._

_She smiled, "Come sit on my lap Izzie; I want to show you something very important."_

_I ran over to her and hopped into her lap. There was a book on the table and it had lots of pictures, "What's this Auntie Lizzie? Is it a story book?"_

_She laughed, "In a way it is a story book. This book contains the entire history of our family and of the town. It has pictures and drawings of everyone in our family. Also all the founding families are in this book."_

_I giggled, "That's cool. Is Ellie (Elena's nickname) and Care Bear in here?"_

_She smiled and her soft blue eyes looked at me, "Yes they are including their ancestors." _

_I started flipping through the book and stopped at one picture, "Aunt Lizzie this one is labeled Founder's Day. What's dat?" I asked her._

"_Well back in 1864 the founding families decided to have an entire month dedicated to when they founded the town. That picture right there is the very first Founder's Day; you see there are the Forbes, the Swans, the Lockwoods, the Salvatores, the Gilberts, and the Fells'." Her smile faltered as she said the names._

"_What's wrong Aunt Lizzie?" I asked her as I touched her cheek to wipe away a tear._

"_Well darling let's just say that back then something happened and many people were hurt. Now many of them believed that the people that got hurt were very bad, but the Swans thought differently. They believed that there were some good people, but they were out numbered by the others. You see the Swans believed that the other families were just afraid because these people were different. Even now they think that way, but we know different don't we. We know that just because some one is different doesn't mean they are bad." She finished her story._

_I started to get mad, "That's not right for them to do that. It's wrong." All of a sudden the trash caught on fire and Auntie Lizzie jumped up and poured water on it. "What happened Auntie Lizzie?" I asked scared._

_She came to stand in front of me, "Izzie you must keep your temper in check; when we lose our tempers things happen and innocent people can get hurt. One day I will explain everything to you, but for now go run and play with Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline. I will go make dinner." _

_She bent down, gave me a kiss and went to the kitchen. I stood there for a minute and just looked at the trash can._

I was pulled out of my memories by a knock at the door.

**Elena's Point of View**

I was worried about Bella going with Damon, but I couldn't have stopped her even if I wanted to. Everyone went to go play pool and only Stefan and I were left at the table, "Stefan, why did Damon look shocked to see Bella?" He didn't answer and I knew he was hiding something from me, "Stefan what is it?"

He sighed, "Elena, your friend Bella looks exactly like Isabella. It's basically like you and Katherine."

I gasped; I couldn't believe it. Than I started thinking about how Damon kept looking at Bella and studying her. It was like the light bulb clicked on in my head, "No Stefan, Damon can't have Bella. I mean she just lost her aunt first off, and second after what Edward did to her she can't handle another heartbreak. You can't allow him to do anything with her; I mean what happens when she finds out she looks like his dead fiancée?"

"Elena please, Damon won't do that. He is just shocked at the resemblance like I was with you. I doubt he will do anything."

I eased up some, but the thought was still there in my mind. I wouldn't let Bella go through what I had gone through. It had been hard and she's been through enough as it is.

Caroline ran over to us, "We just had the most amazing idea. All of us girls are going to go over to Bella's and have a sleep over. You boys are free to do what you want."

"Great idea Caroline; we just need to go pick up our stuff." I said. I kissed Stefan goodbye. Lexi and Anna asked if they could come and I thought it would be ok. Bella needed some girl time tonight and this would be fun.

I dropped everyone off and we decided to all just meet at Bella's place. I ran into the house, but I still couldn't shake the thought of Damon and Bella. It was just weird, but the way Damon looked at Bella tonight was different than I have ever seen him look at someone; even me. It was like he was taking her in; watching her every move. He was studying her and hung on to everything she said. He never once looked at some of the drunken skanks that tried waving to him; he was so wrapped up in Bella. Maybe it wasn't so bad that he might want her. After about fifteens minutes at my house I headed out to my car. I told Aunt Jenna we were staying at Bella's for the night to keep her company and I would see her tomorrow at the funeral. She just nodded and told me to give Bella her condolences. It was a twenty minute drive to Bella's and when I got there everyone was waiting. I got out of the car and we walked up to knock on the door.

Bella looked shocked, "What are you guys doing here?"

Caroline spoke up, "Well we decided you didn't need to spend tonight alone so we are having a sleep over." She pushed pass Bella and went inside.

"Sorry I tried to tell her we should call but you know Caroline." Bonnie explained.

"No its ok I know how Caroline can be." Bella laughed.

Bonnie and I walked in, but Lexi and Anna stayed standing outside. I looked at Bella, "Bella you have to invite them in."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know." she said and than she got that smirk on her face, "Now you two won't try and bite me in the middle of the night will you?" They laughed and Bella invited them in.

We pushed all the furniture in the living room against the wall and sat up our sleeping bags. Ms. Swan had a huge flat screen and we had all brought some movies.

"Ok what are we in the mood for? Romance…." But we interrupted Caroline and said no to romance. She pouted but than realized that Bella had just been through a bad break up, "I'm sorry lily bells I totally forgot."

"It's alright care bear. What else do you have?" was all Bella said.

Eventually we decided to watch the Hangover since it was one of Bella's favorites. Halfway through the movie everyone was asleep and Bella motioned for me to meet her in the kitchen. "What's up Bella?"

"Nothing I just wanted to talk to you about stuff." she said.

"What kind of stuff?" I asked her slyly and she got a huge grin on her face.

"Elena I want to know about Damon. Tonight I felt something between us and I think he felt it too and I'm so confused." she blurted out.

I listened to her as she told me what she and Damon talked about. When she told me about her asking Damon to compel her I go angry, but when she said it didn't work I relaxed. That was the last thing I wanted; Damon being able to compel Bella into doing whatever he wanted.

Finally I spoke, "Bella I won't lie to you. Damon is not the best guy; he has some really bad traits and he likes playing games with girls." I saw her face falter and at that point decided to tell her what I saw in Damon tonight. "But tonight he was different. He watched everything you did and hung onto every word you said. When Tyler raised his hand to you I honestly thought he was going to rip Tyler's head off. He has never done that for any of us which tells me that with you he is completely different and you have only known each other for about five hours. Bella I would say if you're ready than I say go for it. Move on from Edward and try with Damon, but Bella you aren't going to be here for long."

When I finished she got a wicked grin on her face, "Actually Elena tonight I have been thinking about something. I need a change and being here well it's the first time I have felt safe and at home in a while. I'm going to tell my dad I'm moving here. I'm not going back to Forks Elena; I don't want to."

I screamed and everyone came running into the kitchen. "What's going on?" Bonnie asked while yawning.

I turned to them, "Bella is moving here to Mystic Falls! She is going to call her dad tomorrow and tell him!" At that point we all started screaming and circled Bella and squashed her in a hug.

"Can't breathe you guys." she said and we all laughed. We made plans to be here when she told her dad and said we would go with her to get her stuff. After that we decided to hit the sack because tomorrow was going to be a long hard day.

**Damon's Point of View**

I got back to the boarding house and went to my room. I started rifling through my things until I found a box that contained things I hadn't seen since she had died. I opened the box and the first thing that caught my eye was a picture of Isabella. The next thing I pulled out was the engagement ring I had given to her. I remember the day I purposed to her while we were sitting in the gazebo. Isabella was so sweet and innocent who never said a bad thing about anyone; Bella was straight forward, honest and said what she thought even if it hurt someone. Bella was kind like Isabella, but there was a difference. Isabella was kind to anyone even the people who said horrible things about her and she never like confrontation. Bella on the other hand I saw from tonight didn't back down from a fight; she was obviously kind, but had an edge to her. I took the engagement ring and went to the cemetery; when I found Isabella's grave I sat down;

"Hello darling, I know it's been a while since I came, but I always make sure you have fresh roses; your favorite. Isabella I love you; you were who I wanted to marry and have children with. I have carried a torch for you for 145 years; even when I was with Katherine I wished for you. I think I was just with her to take away the pain of losing you. Tonight though everything has changed; I met one of your descendents. Her name is Isabella, but she prefers Bella. She looks exactly like you, but is completely different. She is straight forward, honest, caring, and strong. I love you Isabella but you know you never did like a fight and you would back down. But Bella doesn't; you would approve I think. You always told me you wanted to be stronger and stand up for what you thought was right. I think you have gotten your wish in your descendent. Isabella I think I am falling for her, but it's different from when I fell for you. She is someone new and all though she looks like you that's not the reason I am falling for her. I do worry though; she was hurt really bad by her ex and I don't know what to do. Isabella I want you to know that even though I love and always will I believe it's time for me to lay down my torch. You will always be in my heart, but I think it's time to move on."

Out of nowhere came a breeze and I felt like it was ok to let go. I finished speaking to the grave stone; I dug a small hole by it and put the ring in the hole and than covered it. I kissed the gravestone and left. It was time for me to move forward and I felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders. When I got to the boarding house I went to my room to sleep and while I slept hopefully I could find a way for Bella to return the feelings I felt for her.

A/N: alright so that's the end of this chapter the next one will be up hopefully later today. i am feeling very creative so who knows maybe two chapters. Review and let me know what you think


	4. The Funeral

Chapter 4

A/N: alright you guys I want to let you know something. While I was writing this chapter I dug deep and pulled out emotions from when I lost my great-grandmother. Every emotion at the funeral Bella experiences is what I felt. So I hope that they come across powerful like they did when I was writing.

The Funeral

**Bella's Point of View**

I got up before anyone and headed upstairs for a shower. I started the water and stripped down. As I got under the water I thought back to everything had happened the last two days. I had finally started letting go of Jake and Edward, lost the one person in my family I could relate to, met up with my best friends, made new ones, and started to fall for a guy. Today though I had to confront reality; today I was burying Aunt Lizzie and I would tell my father I wanted to stay here. I got out of the shower, dried my hair, straightened it and did my make up. I had decided to wear my black sleeveless dress; the last time I had worn it was for Elena's parents' funeral, but no one knew I had been there. It was on my way to Forks and I changed my flight plan; I was only here for an hour and I felt horrible about it. After I got dressed I decided to go and sit in Aunt Lizzie's room for a bit. I walked in and nothing had changed except the fact that it didn't feel like it used to. Whenever I walked in here it always felt so vibrant and full of life; now it felt dull and lifeless. I went to her big window and looked out at the garden; it looked lifeless too. The flowers had started to wilt; Aunt Lizzie always had a green thumb. As I looked out at the garden I thought back to the last time she and I had been in it;

(Two years ago Bella is 16)

"_Aunt Lizzie how come your garden is always so full of life and no one else's is?" I asked her._

_She laughed, "Well Izzie do you remember what I told you when you were younger?"_

_I rolled my eyes, "Yes of course; you said it was magic. That the magic ran through us and into the garden because we had the power to will it to life."_

_She smiled at me, "Exactly and I still stand by what I told you. There is magic within our souls and we have the power to do what we want."_

_I laughed, "Come on Aunt Lizzie I'm not five anymore. Tell me the truth; you use some freaky growth stuff don't you."_

_She started to get up off the ground and I went to help her. She looked at me, "One day Izzie you will see I am telling the truth." _

"_Aunt Lizzie I need to ask you something." I said to her as we walked over the bench so she could sit._

"_What is it dear?" she asked me._

_I hesitated, but than blurted, "What happened when I was five? Why do_

_Mom and dad not want me to come here? Why don't any of you speak to each other anymore?"_

_She sighed and put her hand on my cheek, "Izzie that is very complicated and long story. I can not tell you it right now, but when the time is right I will tell you. One day I will my little lily, but that day is not today. Now let's go inside and get some hot tea shall we?" _

_I smiled at her and she held onto my arm as we walked into the house._

When the memory ended I heard Elena calling my name and I knew it was time to go.

When we got to the church we were the only ones there; I went over to the town mortician, "Mr. Buckley how are you?"

"Oh have been better Bella. I am so sorry about your aunt. She was a good and kind lady." He said as he gave me a hug.

"Thank you Mr. Buckley. I was wondering if I could have a few moment alone with my aunt?" I asked him and he simply nodded. I followed him to where her body was and watched him open the casket and than he left.

I stood there and just stared at this lifeless shell that once held my aunt's beautiful spirit. I realized I would never hear her laugh, or her voice. Never see her smile or have long talks with her on the patio or under the gazebo. We would never work in the garden together again, cook dinner together, or watch Roman Holiday, our favorite movie, together. I began crying because the one person in the world I wanted to share what had happened to me was gone and I could never get her back. She was never going to be able to offer me advice to help me out. She would never be able to give me a hug or kiss to make me feel better and tell me everything would be alright. The one person I could always count on to support me was gone forever.

Mr. Buckley came in, "Bella people are arriving and we need to get started."

I nodded, wiped the tears away and went to join Elena, Bonnie and Caroline. Immediately they pulled me into a hug and we cried together. I can't tell you what the preacher said because I didn't pay attention. All I did was look at the casket that held Aunt Lizzie. When the preacher finished we all headed to the cemetery. Everyone passed by her casket and laid a white rose on it, than they came to me and offered their condolences. All I did was nod like a robot until Damon came up to me.

"Bella I am so sorry. I met her once, but in that one meeting I could tell that she was a good woman with a good heart. She told me about her Izzie and I now know that is you. She loved you dearly and wished for nothing but happiness for you." he said with sincerity.

"Thank you Damon I appreciate you telling me that." I told him.

He nodded and moved out of the way for Elena's aunt to crush me with a hug. After everyone had passed by me it was Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline's turn to say goodbye. I was the last one to say goodbye; it was so hard as I walked up to her casket. I was on display for everyone as they watched the grieving niece say goodbye. I looked over to Mr. Buckley and he opened the casket. Everyone was silent; I suppose they thought I hadn't seen her yet. I leaned down and kissed her forehead like she had done to mine so many times and I whispered, "I am so sorry Aunt Lizzie I wasn't here for you, but I'm going to try and make it up. I'm moving back here no one will ever live in your house besides a Swan. I love you." I straightened up. Mr. Buckley closed the casket and I walked to the limo.

**Elena's Point of View**

We followed Bella back to the limo and sat there for a while in silence until she spoke up, "I'm going to call my dad when I get home. How long will it be before everyone shows up?"

"Probably in about 30 minutes Bells." I told her and she just nodded.

"Thank you guys for sitting with me. I really appreciate it; I can't say thank you enough." she said and we told her it was no big deal.

We arrived at the Swan mansion and got out. Anna and Lexi were waiting for us. We went into the kitchen as Bella went upstairs to her aunt's bedroom to call her dad. We decided we would keep the guests busy until Bella came back down. We all had our duties and if anyone so much as tried to disturb Bella they would suffer the wrath of us five.

**Bella's Point of View**

I started up the stairs to my aunt's room while the girls were in the kitchen when I noticed Harper, Lee, Stefan and Damon standing at the front door.

"Oh hey guys. Now before I invite you in I need your solemn vow that you will not try to kill me, or bite me." I said trying to keep a straight face. They looked ashamed and I busted out laughing, "Chill out I'm just joking; come on in the girls are in the kitchen. I need to make a quick phone call."

With that I went upstairs to my aunt's room. I shut the door and went over to sit on the window seat and pulled out my phone and dialed my dad's number.

He picked up on the first ring, "Bella is that you?"

I smiled, "Yea dad it's me. How are things in Forks?"

He laughed, "Rainy as always. Saw Billy and Jake today; they asked where you were and when you were coming back."

I sighed; why would Jake care where I was and when I was coming back, "What did you tell them Dad?"

"I told them where you were and that you should be pack in a few days. Bella you gotta forgive Jake and try to work things out, but forget that for now; how are you doing?" he asked

"I'm ok I guess; we just got back from the cemetery. The funeral was nice and everyone sends their condolences. Dad I need to talk to you about something and your not going to like it." I said.

"You want to stay there don't you?" he said and it caught me off guard.

"Bella I knew there was a chance you would want to stay after everything that has happened and I don't blame you. You always did feel at home at Lizzie's house and if you want to stay that's fine with me. It will be lonely and the cooking won't be very good, but if your happy than I'm happy."

I smiled, "Thanks Dad; I feel happy here. Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline sat with me. I met some new people and they are really nice."

He laughed, "I'm glad Bells; that's all I want for you is to be happy. Do you want me to pack your things and send them to you?"

"No Dad; I'm not going to move here without coming back to say goodbye to you. Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline are coming to help me pack. We fly out the day after tomorrow." I told him.

"Bella there is something I need to tell you, but we will talk about it when you get here ok?" he said.

I was confused but shrugged it off, "Well Dad I gotta go and get back to playing the grieving hostess."

He laughed and we said our goodbyes. I stood there for a minute looking out the window filled with all these emotions. I was angry that Aunt Lizzie was gone, angry that Jake had the nerve to ask about me and if I was ok after he told me _"Go away Bella and don't come back; or you're going to get hurt."_ That just made me angrier as I thought about it. As I listened to the noise downstairs I remembered everything I had felt when I saw Aunt Lizzie in her casket. I could feel my heart pumping faster and I began hyperventilating; my chest began to constrict and than I fell into darkness.

**Damon's Point of View**

I was standing in Bella's doorway as she talked to her father and when I heard her say she was moving here words could not explain how I felt. I watched her by the window and in the light she looked radiant. The sunlight danced off her hair like tiny diamonds. Than I saw her arm where the sparkly vamp bit her and it faintly sparkled, but not noticeable to the human eye. When she hung up she just stood there in front of the window. She looked like and angel, but than she started breathing faster and than there was labored breathing. She started to crumble and I caught her immediately I laid her down on the bed; it didn't take long for her to stir.

"Bella are you alright?" I asked her frantically. She just nodded. "What happened Bella?" I needed her to speak to me.

"I guess that after everything that has happened today I guess I just collapsed from it all. My brain and body just shut down." she said in a weak voice. "How long have I been out?"

I smiled, "Not long at all; if you prefer go ahead and pass out again. I will make sure no one bothers you."

She laughed, "Well Mr. Salvatore as much as I would love to pass out I don't think I will with you here. I mean we have only known each other for not even a day."

I laughed, "Well Miss Swan I am hurt by the fact that you don't trust me."

"Well can you blame me? What kind of girl do you think I am?" she asked me.

I contemplated her question for a moment, "No I can't blame you; if I were you I would stay far away from me. As to what kind of girl you are well I believe you are the most caring, straight forward, honest and beautiful girl there is." I started to leave.

"Damon please don't go." she said and I turned around as she continued, "You don't give yourself enough credit. You are a sweet guy and yea I can tell you like to play the jerk, but that's not the real you."

I went to sit back down beside her and we just stared at each other. I took in everything about her and slowly we inched closer together until we were merely a breath away. I looked into her deep blue eyes and saw hope for the first time in 145 years and I wasn't going to let it pass me by. As I leaned in to close the small distance between us the door opened and I quickly moved so that I was standing at the end of the bed.

"Bella people are seriously worried….." Elena was saying, but she stopped when she saw me, "What are you doing in here Damon? We told you to leave her alone…"

Before she could continue chastising me Bella stepped in, "Elena it's fine; in fact it is a good thing Damon did come up here because I passed out and he caught me before I fell. The last thing we need is for any more excitement" she laughed weakly.

Elena's eyes narrowed at me and I gave her my normal smirk. She huffed, "Ok Bella, but as much as I hate to rush you if you don't come down they are going to come up here."

Bella laughed, "Alright you guys go ahead and go down I just need a minute to get my bearings ok."

Elena and I nodded and we walked out of the door, "Damon don't you dare hurt her. Do you hear me?" Elena said threateningly and I realized that she cared for Bella like a sister.

"Elena you have nothing to worry about. Hurting Bella is not on my agenda; in fact if anyone tries to hurt her I plan on thoroughly torturing them before I kill them." I said to her and I meant it.

She rolled her eyes and as we descended the stairs I took one more look towards the door that Bella was still behind.

**Bella's Point of View**

After Damon and Elena closed the door I went into my aunt's bathroom to freshen up. I looked in the mirror and saw my eyeliner was smeared; I quickly did a quick fix and left my aunt's room. When I descended the stairs all eyes were on me. Immediately Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline were by my side and than people started coming up to me. We had all decided not to tell anyone right now about me moving back and surprisingly Caroline didn't spill the beans. Whenever someone came up to me it was always the same thing; _I'm so sorry for your loss, if you need anything let us know_, and on and on. After about an hour I couldn't handle it and excused myself to the garden.

"Well, well Bella aren't you playing the grieving niece well." I turned around to see Tyler.

"Tyler I am not in the mood right now; you need to leave." I said, but of course he didn't listen.

"You can fool everyone here but me; I know the truth. You are just like your parents; you couldn't wait for her to die and get your hands on that money. She died of a broken heart you know." he said to me and I could smell the liquor on his breath.

"Tyler you are drunk and you need to leave now…" but I didn't get to finish.

"What are you going to do huh? You know what your aunt wasn't perfect she was crazy. She went against the council all the time and they had enough of her. The truth is your aunt was a bitch." he yelled.

I turned to, "YOU WATCH YOURSELF TYLER LOCKWOOD AND GET THE HELL OFF OF MY PROPERTY!" I screamed at him and waved my hand. When I waved my hand Tyler went flying back twenty feet into the bushes. I looked towards the back door and I saw Bonnie running towards me.

"Bella you just threw Tyler." she said.

I couldn't talk and than Mayor Lockwood and Mrs. Lockwood came out and asked what happened.

"Your son was insulting the memory of Ms. Swan and calling her horrible things to Bella. I think he needs to leave." Bonnie said. They came over to us and apologized for Tyler's actions. Tyler was already at his parents' car and I watched as his father hit him up side the head.

"Bella we need to talk, but not now. Go inside and lay down; we will tell everyone you don't feel well." Bonnie told me and I just simply nodded, but I couldn't move. "Damon take her upstairs and make sure no one bothers her while we get rid of everyone." Bonnie told him.

I was immediately handed off to Damon and I blacked out.

A/N: alright you guys I hope you enjoyed that. Review and let me know.


	5. The Truth

Chapter 5

The Truth

**Damon's Point of View**

As Bonnie handed Bella to me she just collapsed and I caught her for the second time today. "What's wrong with her Bonnie?" I asked her.

"Damon she just telekinetically threw Tyler twenty feet, my guess is that she is a witch and didn't know it. I think when she used her power it drained her." Bonnie told me and I couldn't believe it.

I snapped out of my shock and picked Bella up. When we came in through the house everyone was asking questions, but I pushed through them and took Bella upstairs. I laid her gently on the bed and heard Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Stefan, Lee, Lexi, Anna, Jeremy, and Harper making everyone leave; they said she needed to rest. I saw Bella stir and I grabbed her hand.

"Bella can you hear me?" I asked her, but she didn't answer and than I realized she must be dreaming.

**Bella's Point of View**

_I could hear everyone talking, but they seemed so far away and I felt like I was being pulled further and further away from it all, so I closed my eyes. When I opened them I was in front of the gazebo and there was a woman there. She turned to face me, "Hello Izzie I have been waiting for you my dear. Come and sit down with me."_

"_Aunt Lizzie how are you… You're dead I buried you today." I said confused_

_She smiled, "Bella when you're a witch many things become possible. I told you there was magic flowing through our veins. It was proven when you threw Tyler; which by the way I thank you for defending me."_

_I went to sit by her, "So I'm a witch?" _

"_Yes dear and the most powerful one in our family from what I saw you do when you were younger. You don't remember very much of it I suppose. We can't talk about that now though; we have very little time together. Now I want you to go to the library and find that book I showed you when you were little; it contains many important things. There should be a key to my safety deposit box and when you feel ready I want you to open it. Can you do that for me dear?" she said._

_I didn't want her to go, "Aunt Lizzie please don't go." I begged her._

_She put her hand on my cheek, "My dear Izzie I have to go for now, but I will come back I promise you. Before I go there is something you should know. Your powers will grow; your telekinesis is already strong, but there will be more. Now remember you must control your emotions since your powers are tied to them. When you can control your emotions, controlling your powers will be a breeze. Now I need to go and you need to answer your friends' questions. Please find the book I told you about and read it." With that she stood up and walked away._

I woke up and Damon was sitting right next to me, "Bella are you alright; you passed out again."

I laughed, "And let me guess you caught me again." he smirked. "Well I guess it's a good thing you're around to catch me Damon."

"I will render my catching services to you any time you need them." he smiled and continued, "Bella do you understand what happened out there?"

I nodded, "Yes my aunt told me." He looked at me and I quickly explained, "When I passed out I guess I had like a vision of her and she explained some stuff to me." I sat up, "I need to go to the library." I stood up and I felt woozy and lost my balance, but Damon was ready.

"Three times today Bella; I'm beginning to think you like falling." he said with a wicked smile.

"Well Damon I don't hear you complaining." I said returning his grin.

"No I'm not." he said in a low voice.

I turned to look at him and I realized we were only an inch away from each other like earlier and once again we were interrupted when Damon heard footsteps, "Bella everyone is gone now I think we need to talk…." Bonnie started but I held up my hand and she quit talking.

"Bonnie I know I'm a witch and stuff. Look thank you guys for coming here and helping me out, but right now I need to be alone please." I said. Bonnie nodded and went to tell the others. Damon looked disappointed, "Damon I appreciate the help, but I don't think I will need your catching services anymore tonight." and I smiled.

"Are you sure; I mean I could stay with you tonight." he said and gave me that wicked grin once again.

Before I could speak Elena said, "Damon, Bella said she needed to be alone and we are going to give her some space. Now move it."

He got up reluctantly and at the door gave me one more wicked grin and left. I turned to Elena, "Why did you do that? I was in no danger Elena; we were just talking."

She gave me a motherly scowl, "Damon doesn't just talk Bella, and he can be manipulative, self-centered, and mean."

I looked at her shocked, "Elena the other night you told me to move on if I wanted to."

She sighed, "Bella I know what I said it's just that tonight shouldn't be the night he is trying to hit on you."

I laughed, "Elena tonight that's what I needed a distraction. I mean it wasn't just distraction it was more; you know what I can't explain it."

"Bella don't worry about it tonight ok. Look get some sleep and we will see you tomorrow." was all she said.

I walked down stairs with her and said goodbye to everyone. The last to leave was Damon, "Goodnight Bella and if you need anything don't hesitate to call." he said and than was gone.

I locked the house up and went to take a shower. After I was done I brushed my hair and let it air dry. I went downstairs to the library and started looking for that book. I tried to remember where I had seen Aunt Lizzie put it, but I just couldn't remember. I sat in the library spinning around in the desk chair for over an hour and still nothing. I decided to take a break and go watch some TV and it wasn't long before I fell asleep.

"_Izzie look at Wuthering Heights."_

I jumped as I heard someone say that. I looked around and saw no one; the clock said 3:34 a.m. I rubbed my eyes and got up to check the house; everything was still locked. I went into the library to the shelf behind the desk where Aunt Lizzie always kept Wuthering Heights. In all the time that book had been in the library I never saw Aunt Lizzie pull it out and read it; she had another copy in her room. I pulled the book and heard a click, than the bookcase opened slightly. There was a secret passage in this house and I never knew about it? I opened the book case, stepped inside and than it shut behind me; I was in complete darkness. I closed my eyes to concentrate and when I opened them the entire hallway was lit. I followed the candles and they led to a door. I opened the door and inside it was a room filled with books, things in jars, and a desk. On the desk was the book I had been looking for and I sat down and opened it. Inside the book was a letter addressed to me and I read it: 

_My dear Izzie,_

_ If you are reading this in the hidden room than that means I have died before telling you what you are. I am so sorry I will not be there in person to explain all of this to you, but know I will guide you from the other side as best as I can. Please do not be afraid of your gifts my dear for they are meant to help and protect those you love. When you were very little I saw that your powers had immense potential at such a young age and I wondered what they would do as you grew, but your father thought otherwise. Yes your father knows about our family history. The men in our family have never possessed powers only the women. Izzie the reason your parents and I never talked after you were five was because I wanted you to come live with me so I could teach you and help you control your powers. Your father wanted you to have a normal life after what happened to his sister. She became consumed with power and it eventually destroyed her. Please do not be angry with him as now I can I see now his reasoning. If you are wondering why you never experienced your powers until now it is because I bound them after you left and that spell was broken when I died. My dear I know you feel guilty for not seeing me or contacting me more often, but please do not; I know everything. Over the years I have watched over you; I know about the vampires and your wolf friend. My dear all of us suffer heartbreak, but eventually it will heal; I promise you that. I will be here whenever you need me._

_ Now down to business; within this book and room contains everything you will need to help you learn to control your powers. Your friend Bonnie will also be able to help you. Our entire legacy is within this book and now I entrust it to you as my mother entrusted it to me. It also contains everything about the town which will help you later on. My time is short and it is time for me to quit writing. Just know that I love you and I will be watching over you my dear Izzie._

_Love you always,_

_Aunt Lizzie._

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I knew that Aunt Lizzie was there with me, "Aunt Lizzie, I love you." The warmth on my shoulder left and I began to read my family's legacy that had been given to me to protect and preserve.

**Damon's Point of View**

I never left Bella's house that night; I just stayed outside watching her until Stefan came, "What do you want little brother?" I asked him annoyed.

"She is nothing like Isabella is she?" he asked me and I shook my head. "Damon are you sure you want to do this? I mean what happens when she discovers the truth about you and her ancestor? Have you even thought that far?" he asked.

I became angry, "Let me ask you something dear little brother did those things ever cross your mind when you started out with Elena?" he didn't say anything, "That's what I thought; even though they occurred to you, it didn't stop you. So why are you asking me these questions?"

He sighed, "Damon I was there when Isabella died and you were out of control. You began drinking and blamed yourself; you thought that would take away the pain and when it didn't you turned to other women. I don't want to see you like that again. Even though, you have been a total and complete pain in my ass for the past 145 years."

I laughed, "Well little brother I am touched by your concern about my sanity, but I will be fine."

"Damon I'm serious; have you even considered the fact that she might still be in love with the sparkly vampire?" he asked me.

My eyes became darker, the veins popped out, and my fang elongated. I was about to attack him when I realized he had a point; what if she was still in love with this Edward?

"Damon I didn't mean to upset you, but you have to consider that she might still be in love with him." Stefan said.

My face went back to normal, "You are absolutely right brother; it is a real possibility, but I can not deny what I feel for her. If I have to fight for her I will and you know me brother…" I evilly smiled at him, "I always get what I want."

**Bella's Point of View**

I stayed up all night reading the book and it explained a lot. There was adrenaline pumping through my veins and I wanted to work on controlling my powers. I changed into some jeans and a black tank top. I decided the safest place to work on it was in the maze. When I got to the middle of the maze I looked over to the flowers that surrounded the gazebo; they looked almost dead. I remember what Aunt Lizzie told me about magic flowing through us into them and I decided to give it a shot. I went over to the flowers and sat down; I started to concentrate. I closed my eyes and put my hands near the flowers like Aunt Lizzie always did.

_Let yourself be open to their essence and will them to life._

I heard Aunt Lizzie's voice tell me and I did as she said. I felt something growing inside of me. When I felt it had reached its maximum potential I released it and forced it into the flowers. When I opened my eyes I was amazed at the beauty that surrounded me. I had not only brought the dead flowers to life I had also created new ones all over the gazebo. The gazebo was absolutely covered in flowers mainly lilies. I smiled and felt like for the first time I was whole. There was no missing piece and I was content. I went back to the house and saw that Elena had texted me asking if I wanted to meet at the Grill. I texted her back saying I was tired and asked said that I would see her tomorrow at the airport. I put my phone down and went back to the library and sat down. Tomorrow I was going to Forks to say goodbye to my Dad and my friends. I had decided not to say anything to Dad about me knowing because I knew that he would just worried. I sighed, stood up, and went to pack for my trip home.

A/N: so I hope you liked it. The next chapter is going to be completely devoted to Bella going back to Forks and trouble shall ensue. I will update soon, but please review and let me know your thoughts.


	6. Coming Home

Chapter 6

A/N: Ok so I know in my last author's note that I said this chapter would cover all of the Forks trip, but I got so inspired that I am breaking it up into two chapters for now. It may extend to three I'm not sure yet. Without further ado here is the next chapter:

Coming Home

**Bella's Point of View**

Elena, Bonnie, Lexi, and I arrived at the Port Angeles airport at around 10:45 a.m. Caroline's mom had put her on lock down since she came home trashed at two this morning so Lexi volunteered to come with us. Damon had volunteered, but Elena had said no before I had to answer. As much as I would have loved to have Damon to come I just really needed girl time this weekend. Dad was supposed to pick us up, but he called and hour before we boarded saying that some hikers had gone missing and he had to start a search party; so Elena booked us a rental.

"Why is it so rainy and wet here?" Lexi asked.

"Because it's Port Angeles and they almost never get any sun. I told you guys this before we even got on the plane." I laughed.

"Well I didn't bring clothes for cold, rainy weather." she said and stuck out her tongue at me.

"Lexi you don't feel the cold remember." Elena said.

"Oh yea that's right I guess I'm starting to lose my memory." she said and we all busted out laughing since she is over 500 years old.

We got our bags and the rental car was waiting for us. We loaded up and I drove to Forks; which was about an hour away. We blared the music and acted like idiots the entire drive. When we got to Dad's house Elena and Bonnie were telling Lexi all about when they used to come visit. I just sat in the SUV for a little bit. I wanted to take everything in because this was the last time was going to be here for a while. I found the key's hiding spot and opened the door. "Lexi please come in." I said and she did.

"Wow Bella only one bathroom." Lexi said.

I laughed, "Yea Lexi my dad is a bachelor and this is a bachelor's pad. If the boat, truck, the mess in the living room, the pizza boxes outside the front door and the big flat screen weren't a clue I don't know what is."

"So do you wanna get started or do you want to show us around." Elena said.

"Actually I need to go to the school and get my transcripts you guys wanna tag along?" I asked and they screamed yes.

I told them everything I knew about Forks high; Lexi warned me that if Lauren or Jessica acted like bitches she was going to take their heads off. I told her don't get my hopes up. When we got to the school it was lunch time and I told them I wanted to go say hi to everyone.

"Hi Mrs. Cope how are you?" I said.

She looked up from the stack of papers, "Isabella Swan your father said you would show up today to get your transcripts. We are sad to see you go."

"Thank you Mrs. Cope, I'm sad to go too, but right now it is what is best." I smiled at her.

"Well it has been a hot topic among the student body around here." she said.

I groaned inwardly and saw the others just laughing, "Mrs. Cope I know its lunch would it be possible for me to go say goodbye to my friends. I have so much packing to do and I won't really get a chance to hang out with them."

"Of course dear….OH who are your friends." she asked finally noticing, Bonnie, Elena, and Lexi.

I introduced them and she said that by the time lunch was over my transcripts would be ready. I thanked her and led the girls to the lunch room. The moment I walked in all eyes were on me and mouths dropped; I had forgotten I had dyed my hair back to its natural color.

"Bella!" Angela called my name and I ran over to her. "Wow what did you do to your hair?" she asked.

I laughed, "I decided to dye it back to its natural color which is blonde."

I introduced Lexi, Elena, and Bonnie to Mike, Eric, Angela, Tyler, and Jessica. Amazingly Jessica was being friendly; probably because I was leaving town.

"Oh Bella did you hear the Cullen's moved back they start school tomorrow." Jessica said.

I quit breathing; I couldn't think.

"Bella is that who we think it is?" Lexi asked and I just nodded.

Than Lauren Mallory had to go and open her big mouth, "What's wrong Bella running away because you're embarrassed he dumped you in the middle of the woods and left you there. We all know that's what he did; what we can't figure out is why he wanted you in the first place? I mean a god like him with some plain ugly Jane…." she didn't get to finish.

Elena got up and got right in her face, "If you ever talk to my girl like that I will rearrange that thing you call a face. I mean come one any girl that has to wear that much make up is hiding something behind it. And let me clarify something to you Edward Cullen is not a god he is a scared little punk who didn't know a good thing when he had it. Now if you well excuse us we have to help Bella pack and get back home. You see there is this absolutely gorgeous guy just waiting for her and he makes your Edward Cullen look like a chump. Let's go girls."

I stood up amazed at Elena's attitude and I was so proud I had finally rubbed off on her sweet innocent person. I hugged Angela and told her to come by the house before I left. We grabbed my transcripts and hopped in the SUV. I turned to Elena, "I had no clue you had that in you. I am so proud of you grasshopper." We all laughed and headed back to the house.

We went upstairs to my room and I started looking around. Most of this stuff reminded me of Edward and Jake; I wanted it gone. "Hey girls what do you think of a little spring cleaning?" They looked at me and I continued, "A lot of these clothes and some of this stuff Edward and Jake bought me or hold some memory of them. I want to return them to those selfish jerks and I want to go shopping for some new stuff." They smiled and eagerly agreed. We grabbed boxes and started putting stuff into them. By the time we finished it was about 6 and dad had called telling me to meet him at the diner for dinner in an hour.

We fought for the shower, but eventually we all got one and we got dressed. I locked up the house and drove to the diner. When we walked in Dad hugged Bonnie and Elena and asked where Caroline was. I told him she was on lock down since she failed a test (yes I lied) so I asked Lexi to come with us. He began the normal interrogation and by the time it was over he approved. Dinner was fun; Dad told us about the missing hikers saying they looked like Wayland had and I quit eating. About seven months ago a really good friend of my dad's was killed by nomad vampires; their names were James, Laurant, and Victoria. James was the one that had bitten me, but the Cullen's killed him. My brain started to go into over drive; the only person who would do that would be Victoria. I excused myself and I went to the bathroom. About 2 seconds later Lexi came in;

"Bella what is wrong?" she asked.

"Remember when I told you about James?" she nodded, "Well he had a mate Victoria. Lex I have a really sick feeling that she is the one killing the hikers and I think it's to get to me."

"Bella calm down; I will call the guys and we will get the hell out of here" she said starting to leave, but I grabbed her hand.

"No Lex if we leave she will just kill more people. We have to stop her; looks like we are going to extend our trip." I said and she agreed.

"I'm still calling the guys Bella; we are going to need them." before she opened the door she grinned at me, "Besides Damon will love the fact that now he has an excuse to be here; especially since your ex is back."

I groaned and followed her back to the table. Dad asked if everything was ok and I told him we had decided to stay for a little bit longer to do some shopping and show them the sites.

"You ought to come down to Billy's and say hello Bella. Billy has been asking to see you." Dad said.

I narrowed my eyes, "Dad why does Billy want to talk to me?"

He shrugged, "I don't know he just said that when you get to town you should come by. I gotta go and take a shower before I head over there."

I thought about it for a minute, "You know what Dad I will head over there after we run by the house."

Dad got excited and the girls narrowed their eyes, but I mouthed 'later' and they went back to eating. When we finished Dad headed to the station to finish some paperwork than he would head to the house grab a shower and than to Billy's. We said our goodbyes and headed to the house.

"Bella why are you going to see Billy; I mean is it a good idea?" Elena asked.

I sighed, "Elena I need to go and talk to him… alone." I said.

Lexi screamed, "NO WAY IN HELL ARE YOU GOING AROUND WEREWOLVES BY YOURSELF! DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH?"

"Lexi quit screaming; I need my hearing." I said. "It will be ok I won't be in danger there. I mean yea I might get the cold shoulder, but whatever. Besides you need to call the guys and have them make arrangements to come down here." When I finished Lexi huffed for a minute but eventually agreed. I dropped them off at the house and headed to the reservation; a place I hadn't been to since Jake abandoned me.

I reached Billy's and sat in the car for a minute. I looked over to the tree where Jake had told me to stay away and sighed. I got out, went to the front door, knocked, and braced myself.

"Hello Bella, I was worried you wouldn't come over." Billy said and he was smiling which freaked me out because the last time I had seen him he was cold and distant towards me. "Well come on in." I hesitated, "Don't worry he isn't here and he doesn't know you are here."

I let out the air I had been holding in and walked inside, shutting the door behind me. I followed Billy to his living room and I sat down when he motioned for me to do so.

"Bella I know that the last time I saw you I was very cold and I apologize for that. I'm so sorry to hear about your aunt; I remember when you were younger and you came over here to play you would tell me and Jake of your adventures with her." he was so sincere and it scared me. "Bella I know you know about the Cullen's, but I feel that you should know…"

I cut him off, "That Jake and the rest of the pack can shape shift into wolves. I already know Billy; I have for a while. I put two and two together after Jake ditched me." I choked at the last part.

"Bella you should know he feels awful about that, but at the time it was necessary." Billy said.

My anger ignited, "Necessary, Billy I was broken when Jake told me to stay away. My best friend acted like I was nothing and threw me away like trash. You were there when Sam brought me back after the Cullen's left; you saw how broken I was and when that happened with Jake I just broke apart again. So don't sit here and tell me it was necessary when you know damn well it wasn't."

"You're right and I'm sorry about it. Bella we don't have much time before Jake gets back and your dad is here so I need to tell you something. There has been a red headed vampire lurking around killing hikers do you …." I didn't let him finish.

"Her name is Victoria; she was the mate of the vampire that left me this little beauty mark," I said and rolled up my sleeve to show him the scar from where jams bit me. "She wants revenge, but don't worry I can take care of her; well me and my friends can."

He looked like he wanted to laugh, "Bella she is a vampire and you and your friends are just human…." I cut him off again.

"Billy looks can be deceiving. I am going to trust you with something and you cannot tell the pack are we clear?" I asked him and he nodded. "Billy, Jake and Edward wanted me to be safe; well I guess that's just not in the cards for me. My friend Lexi who is here with me is a vampire, but not like the Cullen's and Victoria she is what they call a traditional vampire; stake through the heart and stuff like that."

This time he cut me off, "You brought a vampire here to our territory…"

"Billy please listen; she can control her thirst much better than the other type what they call sparkly vamps. She is very civilized and has been around for 500 hundreds years. Plus she never killed anyone unless they harmed someone; I trust her with my life. This thing with Victoria has nothing to do with you; it's not the pack's problem it's mine and we will deal with it." I finished and waited for him to speak.

"When you say we you mean?" he asked.

"I mean that some other vampires that I trust like Lexi are coming to help Bonnie and I. Billy, vampires, and werewolves aren't the only real supernatural beings out there." I smiled and used my telekinesis to clean up the place a bit and Billy just sat there mouth open. "Billy I'm a witch and so is Bonnie. I just found out and Dad doesn't know so don't you say anything to him. Look Billy please just let us handle this. I don't want any of you getting hurt or worse because of me." I finished.

"Bella I'm not going to pretend I understand what you just did, but I will trust you. I will speak to the elders and let them know what is going on." he said and we both heard my dad's truck pull up.

I stood up and gave Billy a hug, "Trust me Billy no one will be in danger from my friends." He just nodded and I opened the door for my dad, "Hey Dad, Billy's all yours. Now you boys don't stay up to late and no junk food."

Billy and Dad laughed. Dad leaned in close, "I am going to miss you when you leave Bella."

I gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Me too Dad, but I need to. Oh hey I didn't tell Billy I'm moving will you?" he nodded and I said goodbye to both of them and headed to my car.

I stopped in front of it when I heard voices; I looked towards the woods and saw shirtless men in cut off jean shorts. They stood there looking at me and I knew it was the pack and I could see them trying to figure out who I was. Than my cover was blown by Billy, "Bella you forgot your cell phone!"

Crap was all I thought; I ran back up to the house and thanked Billy. When I got back to my car Jake and the rest of the pack were leaning against it, "Hey be careful it's a rental." I said.

The big one I recognized as Paul spoke up, "What are you doing here? You were told to stay away."

I glared at him, "Jake's dad invited me over; if you have a problem with that take it up with him."

I tried to shove pass him, but he wouldn't budge, "You know you ought to be careful the way you talk to certain people." Paul said.

"Leave her alone Paul if my dad invited her than it's ok." I turned to see Jake and he was defending me. After what he did to me he doesn't get that privilege.

"Thank you very much Jake but if I need your assistance with dealing with this dumbass I will ask you, until than keep out." I hissed at him. Than I heard a growl behind me and turned to look at Paul, "Hi ya Cujo who you growling at?" he looked shocked and once again I tried to push pass him, but no such luck. "I am going to ask you nicely one more time; please move." I said through clenched teeth.

Paul snarled at me, "Make me."

I smiled, "Gladly." I stepped back and waved my hand throwing him twenty feet away from me. Everyone ran over to him to try and calm him down except for Jake.

"Bella how did you do that?" he asked.

"Jake three weeks ago I would of told you, but seeing as you treated me like shit I don't feel inclined to give you an answer." I turned away from him and unlocked my car when I heard yelling from behind me telling me to run. I turned and saw Paul had transformed and was running towards me. He never got close because I made him levitate in mid air. "Listen hear Cujo I tried being nice and all you did was piss me off; which is a very bad thing. Would you like to know why?" he growled at me, "I'll take that as a yes. It's bad to piss me off because well you mongrels and those vamps aren't the only supernatural beings in town. I'm a witch Paul; spells, charms, and obviously powers and the last place you want to be is on a witch's bad side. You see our powers are tied to our emotions and when people piss us off bad enough well as you can see they can get punished. Now why don't you be a good little puppy, tuck your tail between your legs and run along home." With that I flung him towards a tree, but made him stop before he actually hit it. I didn't want to hurt him (at least not right now) I just wanted to scare him.

I didn't look at anyone as I got in my car and drove away.

A/N: Ok so what did you think? Read and review please. Things are heating up so give your guesses on what will happen next.


	7. Night Full of Drama

Chapter 7

A/N: I want to send a huge thank you once again to Dark-Supernatural-Angel for all the help you have given me. And I especially want to thank all of you who read my story, review it, and add it I really appreciate the support. Without further delay here is the next chapter:

Night Full of Drama

**Elena's Point of View**

I asked Charlie when he got home if it would be ok if some of our other friends come down and help us. He wasn't really keen on the boys, but thanks to Lexi compelling him just a little bit the uneasiness went away and he agreed, but they had to stay at a motel. Anna was allowed to stay with us. After Charlie headed to Billy's I pulled out my phone and called Stefan.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey Stefan it's me." I said and I couldn't help but smile.

"Elena I was getting worried when you didn't call me. How are things going down there; I can't wait for you to get home." he said the last part very low and I giggled.

"Actually Stefan we are having to extend our visit; short version the vamp that bit Bella had a mate and now she is killing people in town. Bella refuses to leave until Victoria is dead so how would you and the boys feel about coming here for a few days?" I asked.

"Well it would be nice to get out of Mystic Falls and you know Damon is going to be game." he said.

"There's one other thing; Bella's ex well him and his family are back here." I told him and there was silence for a while.

"Well this is going to get interesting; do they know that Bella is back?" he said slowly.

"I don't think so; they won't start school until tomorrow so until then she is safe." I told him and than I heard the door open and shut; Damon was asking who was on the phone. "Stefan just get here as soon as you can. Bella is hell bent on taking her down and we would all feel better if you guys were here." and than I hung up. I didn't want to hear what Damon had to say about Bella's ex. I told the others the plan and than we just sat around watching TV for about thirty minutes until Bella stormed in through the door.

"That stupid pup; I never did anything towards him and he wants to treat me like that. I should of thrown him into the tree." we heard her and than she stormed up the stairs and we followed.

"Bella what happened?" I asked as we all sat on her bed.

"Well Billy knows everything and he is ok with the guys coming. Well I was leaving and than Jake and the pack came. Paul who is a real ass sat there and kept provoking me and I had enough so I threw him like I did Tyler. Than he transformed into a wolf and that pissed me off even more so I made him levitate in mid air, told him I was a witch, and said some other things than I threw him again towards a tree, but didn't make him hit it. I really wish I had now. He had a superiority complex going on." She huffed.

"So basically he was making up for what he isn't packing between his legs or should I say tail." Lexi said and Bella started laughing so hard she cried. Bonnie and I joined in and by the time we were done our sides hurt.

"Lexi you always know how to lighten the situation." I said and she grinned with pride.

Bella wiped away her tears, "So did you call the boys and Anna?"

I nodded my head, "My guess is they will be here by morning. So what do we do now?"

Bella yawned, "I'm going to bed; I am so drained by everything." We gave her hugs. Since Charlie was staying with Billy tonight Lexi, Bonnie, and I would take his king size bed.

"Oh hey Bella," I said at the door and she turned to look at me, "I told Stefan about Edward being here I hope that was ok."

"Yes Elena it's fine; I mean they are going to find out when they get here so might as well give them the heads up." she said and I left.

**Jake's Point of View**

Sam was yelling at me to stop Bella, but I couldn't move. There was no way Bella had just done that do Paul. I watched her speed off and than my dad came out, "You boys stop it Charlie is here."

"Dad what the hell?" I asked.

"Jake she told you she's a witch and she is going to deal with the red headed leech. I have already given her permission so you are to stay out of her way and the others. Do you all understand?" we shook our head. "Now we will discuss more about this later, but Charlie says he wants to talk to us." he started to into the house, but stopped, "Paul if you ever attack her like that again you will deal with the council understood."

Paul was still in wolf for and merely nodded. I watched him and as soon as I was sure he was out of hearing range I fell down laughing. Quil, Embry, Jared, Seth, and Leah joined in. "Quit it all of you now Jake get in here so Charlie can talk to us." I quit laughing, but kept the smile and walked into the house.

"Hey Jake how ya been?" Charlie asked me beer in hand.

"I'm doing good Charlie; I just saw Bella how is she doing?" I asked. I knew her favorite aunt had died and she had gone to the funeral.

"Well that's what I want to talk to you two about. Lately Bella hasn't been too good Jake; now I'm not gonna wring your neck but you should know you hurt her pretty bad." I looked down. I knew I had hurt her; I saw the look on her face the day I told her never to come back. "Bella has decided to move into her aunt's house and attend school in Mystic Falls." he finished.

"WHAT!" my dad and I screamed.

"I know I feel the same way but I'm not going to stop her. And with the Cullen's moving back I don't blame her boys. She needs some time to heal and if she thinks that if will help her I am going to let her do it." Charlie was upset, but he only wanted what would make Bella happy.

"So is this Mystic Falls a good place?" my dad asked.

Charlie laughed, "Yeah; the girls that came down to help Bella pack are really good girls. Bonnie, Elena, and Bella have known each other since they were 2 and she has already made some friends; like Lexi who also came down to help. They have decided to stay a little bit longer than planned and some of Bella's other friends are going to come up tomorrow."

I left Dad and Charlie alone so they could talk and went outside. Bella was leaving Forks for good. I decided I needed a run; I stripped down and transformed. Since the leeches were back I wasn't suppose to go onto their territory, but I had to talk to Bella. Unfortunately I crossed the pixie looking leech, "What are you doing here Jacob Black; this is our territory" her mate hissed at me.

I went behind a bush and transformed to human, "Well excuse me leech I was on my way to see someone." I growled at him and he tensed.

"Jasper calm down; who were you going to see?" pixie asked me.

"None of your business." I snarled at her.

"There is no need for a fight." their leader Carlisle said.

I laughed, "Yea you're just harmless Cullen's I forgot." I looked pass him and saw the entire bunch was here including Edward. I wanted to kick his ass for what he did to Bella.

"I left only to protect her." Edward said to me.

"You stay the hell out of my head." I snarled.

He looked at me and I decided to have some fun. I let him see what she was like after he left. Than I remembered I needed to get going before she fell asleep. "She's back? We heard she had left" he gasped.

"Yes she is back; she went for her aunt's funeral, but she won't be here for long. She's moving away." I said.

"No Edward we have to stop her. We came back so you could get her back; she can't leave." pixie said.

I ran to her house; I was going to warn her about them coming. I made it but they came up right behind me. I was about to start arguing when a girl opened the door, "Who are you and what are you doing on the Swan's property." she asked as two girls came to stand on each side of her.

"Who are you and why are you in their house?" Carlisle asked.

"My name is Bonnie Bennett; this is Elena Gilbert, and Lexi Caldwell. We are Bella's friend from Mystic Falls. Now since we introduced ourselves it is your turn." she said.

"I'm Jacob Black, Bella's friend." I said smirking at Edward.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my family; my wife Esme and our children Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Edward. We are friends of Bella's as well." he said I scoffed.

The girl named Lexi started to change; the skin around her eyes turned black and veins popped out and than she had fangs. She lunged and caught Edward by the throat and pinned him against a tree.

**Bella's Point of View**

I was almost asleep until I heard a thud. I ran to my window and saw that Lexi had Edward pinned to a tree. I grabbed my robe and ran downstairs, "Lexi let him go now." I yelled at her.

She looked at me and I saw her vampire face for the first time, "Bella this is the asshole that left you and you want me to just let him go." she said.

"Yes I do because there is no point in doing anything to him. Yes it would be entertaining, but it won't change anything now put him down." her face went back to normal and as she started to lower Edward, Emmett and Jasper ran after her, but I didn't give them the chance to get to her. I waved my hand and threw them against some trees. Rosalie looked at me with such rage and was about to come at me, but Bonnie made fire appear in front of her. "ENOUGH!" I yelled and immediately the flames disappeared. Bonnie, Elena, and Lexi came to stand by me, "Ok now everyone just calm the hell down." I turned to face Jake and the Cullen's "You have no business being here and I suggest you leave now."

Carlisle spoke, "Bella how did you..."

I cut him off, "That is none of your business and you have no right to ask me a damn thing. Now get the hell off of my property or so help me god I will let Lexi and Bonnie do whatever they want."

Rosalie glared at me, "We came back for you; you pathetic little human."

I could feel my anger rising, "Listen to me you undead bitch; I have put up with your snotty, self-centered attitude for too long. Now I am going to be nice one last time and if you don't leave I will make you. Ask Jake he knows what I can do."

They turned to look at Jake, but he was already gone. "Well looks like he won't be telling you anything. Now leave." I said. I walked into the house and slammed the door, but opened it and stuck my head out, "And Edward don't you dare try to come into my room. You are no longer welcomed here." I gave him a curt nod and shut the door. The girls tried talking to me, but I just shook my head and went upstairs to my room. There was so much to process and I couldn't so I just passed out.

A/N: hope you liked it review pretty please. In the next chapter wherever demon goes trouble happens so I hope you will be ready.


	8. Here Comes Trouble

Chapter 8

A/N: Ok so I just saw Eclipse today and I decided to change the story a bit. At the end of this chapter I will explain. Again thank you to everyone who reviews you have no idea how much it means to me please keep it up. And thank you to everyone who puts me on their favorites list or alerts list I really appreciate it.

Here Comes Trouble

**Damon's Point of View**

The moment Stefan told us Bella was being chased by this Victoria I was on the phone with the airlines, but when he said her ex was back I called in a favor and I told everyone we had one hour before we left. The plane ride was tense to say the least; Stefan kept bugging me about my temper and behaving. I tried my best to ignore him, but he was unavoidable.

"Damon, we are visitors and we can't just act like we run the town." he said.

"Little brother I know what I have to do; I must be a good little boy and not fight with her ex. I pledge to behave myself around the little puppies and the sparkly vampires. I swear on my life; well what life I possess." I said and grinned. He rolled his eyes and finally I was given silence. We got to Bella's house around 6 a.m., but had to wait until they woke up Bella. When she came down she looked more pale than usual and had circles under her eyes.

"Hey guys please come in." she said and yawned.

I saw her stumble on the stairs and immediately I was at her side holding her. I looked down at her, "Well Bella I have been here exactly thirty seconds and already you need my catching services." I smiled.

She laughed, "Yea well I had a tiring night. Go ahead and sit down I'm going to go get dressed."

She went upstairs and while she was doing that the girls told us all that had happened in the last 24 hours. It was quite hard to contain my anger at hearing what Bella had gone through, but I managed. When Bella came back down she looked a little more refreshed and awake. I stood as she came into the room and everyone held back their laughter.

"Have you told them everything?" she asked.

"Yep they know all of it." Elena replied.

Before anything else was said her house phone rang and she left to answer it. While she was in the kitchen the front door rang; Elena went to answer it.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" we heard her scream.

We ran to the front door and saw a small pixie looking girl and a man I thought was dead; I decided to have some fun.

"Major Jasper Whitlock." I said amused

He stared at me in shock, "Captain Damon Salvatore."

"Well I thought you would be dead by now. Are you one of the sparkly vamps?" I asked.

"Jasper who is that?" the pixie asked.

"Alice this is Damon he was my superior during the war, but than went missing. I guess we know what happened now." he said.

"Yes well enough about the past; why are you here Jasper?" I asked.

The pixie spoke up, "We came to talk to Bella."

It clicked in my head, "You are the sister of the one that left her." I turned to Jasper, "Major Whitlock I expected you to keep better company than a coward who leaves a young girl broken in the woods."

"You were never much better Captain as I recall; you were a womanizer and a pain in the ass who hated listening to what was best for everyone. You always were more concerned with yourself." he said to me with cold eyes.

Bella came in, "Alice, Jasper, what are you doing here?"

"The pack and us want to talk to you about Victoria; we want to help Bella." Alice said.

"Help; you want to help. Let me ask you; where were you 4 months ago when I needed help hmm? Do you have any idea the hell you put me through or do you even care? You know what don't answer that because I honestly don't care about your explanations or reasons." Bella spoke with such venom in her voice that it made Alice recoil. "You know what you can help because the quicker she is taken care of the quicker I can leave."

They looked so hurt, but told us where to meet them. The rest of the girls went upstairs to get dressed and I followed Bella into the kitchen.

"Do you mind if I ask who you were on the phone with?" I said.

She smiled, "It was my dad he said he wouldn't make it to dinner tonight."

We stood there in silence and I decided to ask something very personal, "Bella how did it feel seeing him and the pup again?"

She laughed, "Wow Damon I didn't take you for the serious questions type, but ok. It hurt really bad; my best friend and they only guy I have ever loved abandoned me. When I saw Edward at first my heart skipped a beat and that love had for him came back, but than the memory of him leaving hit me and I got angry. Same with Jake; they hurt me a lot."

"But you still care for them; don't you?" I asked softly.

"I would be lying if I said no. I do, but right now even though I care about them all I feel towards them right now is anger and pain. I'm not ready to forgive them." she answered.

I knew there was a possibility, but that doesn't change anything. I know they are going to fight for her and I was going to have to fight twice as hard, but I was ready for that.

"Well I guess we should get going." Bella said. She turned to me, "Hey thanks for making me say what I said. I needed to say what I feel towards them out loud."

"No problem; by the way I can't wait to meet them." I threw her a wicked grin.

**Bella's Point of View**

After my talk with Damon I went upstairs to my room to get grounded. I couldn't deny it; even though I desperately wanted to. I know what I had told Elena and what I had told myself, but seeing them again; it just sent a wave emotions through me. I still did love them even if I didn't want to. I really did care for Damon, but after last night I know that I can't start a new chapter until I close the ones before. The thing is I didn't know if I was ready to close those chapters. I mean I really didn't know Damon, but there was something that drew me to him; like a moth to a flame. I didn't want to hurt Damon like I had been hurt. I didn't want to give him hope when I didn't know if there was any when I couldn't even figure out what I wanted.

Elena knocked on my door, "Hey we are ready to go… What's wrong Bella?"

"Let's talk about it later; right now isn't the time or place." I said and grabbed her arm. I drove; Elena, Stefan, and Damon rode with me. When we got to the field everyone was there. I took a deep breath before I got out of the car.

**Edward's Point of View**

My family and were completely shocked at the person Bella had become. She seemed so cold, but what else were we to expect after I broke her like that. I was surprised to see the pack come in their human form, but they didn't come alone; Billy Black, Harry and Sue Clearwater, old Quil, and finally Sam's mate Emily. As they approached I saw what transpired last night on the reservation between the one called Paul and my Bella. I let out a growl and tried to attack him, but Emmett caught me.

"Edward chill out; what is wrong?" he said to me.

"He attacked Bella and tried to kill her." I said pointing to Paul.

"I didn't try to kill her I wanted to scare her." he hissed at me.

"Bella can handle herself now Edward." Billy told me.

I heard alike and Jasper approaching; when they arrived I asked, "Is she coming?"

"Yes she is, but her friends are as well." Jasper said. "There is something else; Damon Salvatore is here with her."

I search through Jasper's memories and saw this Damon. He had been Jasper's captain in the war. He was not a very good man; he was a womanizer and a liar who was only concerned with furthering his own agenda and would do whatever it took to do it. I growled.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"The man called Damon was my superior during the civil war and he isn't at all good. There is something else; his emotions towards Bella are strong. He wants her." Jasper said and we all tensed.

"How does he want Bella?" Billy asked.

"I can't be too sure, but his emotions are full of passion and love towards her." Jasper said; I hissed and Jake growled.

I heard cars approaching and we all turned to see them arrive. Bella stepped out of the first car and waited for the others. Than I saw Damon step out of the same vehicle and come to stand by Bella. I wanted to rip him apart and burn the pieces. When they started walking over to us I noticed the rest of her group and I looked into every one of their minds. Everyone was ok except for Damon who wore a huge smirk and kept his eyes on Jake and myself. I could see from his memories Bella had told them everything, but one memory made me come unglue; when they almost kissed. My temper got the best of me and I attacked him.

**Bella's Point of View**

I saw Edward heading straight for Damon and I instinctively made him levitate, "Edward stop it or else." I said. He immediately relaxed, but I kept him up in the air, "Now if this is how it is going to be we are going to leave are we clear on that?" I asked. Everyone nodded and I gently put Edward down.

"So you must be the asshole who left her; looking through my head are we? Well if you want to know anything you can just ask I am not shy about anything." Damon said with a smirk.

"Damon quit trying to egg him on. If you're going to do that than you can just leave; we have enough problems as it is. I don't want to have to worry about this crap and it goes for everyone here." I said and I meant it. I knew Damon liked me, but right now I wasn't in the mood for any testosterone filled bullshit. "Now you said you wanted to help and I'm willing to listen, but I'm not promising anything." I said.

I went over to sit on a boulder, but the moment I touched it something happened. I tensed up, my eyes shut and I couldn't move.

(Vision)

"_We were thinking we could work together and lure her here. According to the Cullen's there have been a ton of murders in Seattle and people have gone missing. They think she is creating an army to come for you; that's part of the reason they came back…" but Billy didn't get to finish. Vampires came out of the woods about twenty of them. They parted and there stood a young man and Victoria; a battle ensued and I saw the army winning and than everyone was captured. Victoria walked over to Harry and he started having a heart attack and she laughs. _

"_Now I was going to make you watch as she died, but I think I will make her watch as you all die." she said. _

_I saw everyone being killed._

I took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Bella what's wrong?" Bonnie asked, but it was too late. Just as I saw the army came through and than parted. Just like what I had seen there was Victoria and the young man.

"Hello Bella now it's your turn." she said and they army started running.

I wasn't going to let this happen; I felt my anger rise and than I saw flames. I focused on the army and made the flames engulf them. I could hear the army screaming, but I didn't let the flames die down. I kept all my focus on the flames and when the army was dead I let the flames die. I saw Victoria just standing there in shock, "I'm not some pathetic little human Victoria." I said. Again I let my anger rise and with it appeared flames; I was going to taunt her like she had me in the vision. I let them dance around her keeping her from escaping; in the distance I heard someone screaming for me to stop, but I didn't listen.

**Elena's Point of View**

I knew Bella was having a vision because she acted the same way Bonnie did. When she was finished Bonnie asked what was wrong, but she never got an answer. We saw a bunch of vampires come out of the woods and when they parted I knew the red headed one was Victoria.

"Hello Bella now it's your turn." she said to Bella.

I turned to Bella and I saw her shaking she was so angry than I saw flames appear. Bella's eyes were different; here iris' were black and I could see flames in them. The next thing I knew the vampires were on fire and when they were ash the flames went away, but the look in Bella's eyes didn't.

"I'm not some pathetic little human Victoria." Bella said.

Than the flames appeared again, but this time they were playing with Victoria.

"BELLA STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!" Bonnie screamed, but Bella wasn't listening.

I saw blood coming out of her nose, "Stefan something is wrong we have to stop her." he nodded, but when he tried to get close she threw him back. Bella was angry; probably because of her vision. I looked around and saw everyone just watching her, wondering how she was doing it.

"Elena if we don't stop her she will kill herself. She's not used to that much power; her body can't handle the stress of it. We have to stop her." Bonnie told me.

We walked up to her and each put a hand on her shoulder, "Bella let it go. You're killing yourself; please let it go. Let them handle her Bella." I told her. I looked and saw the flames die down. The pack wasted no time transforming and attacked her. When she was dismembered Bonnie stepped forward and started a fire so they could burn the pieces.

"I'm so sorry." Bella said to us and than she collapsed.

A/N: So I hope you enjoyed it. Now like I said I saw Eclipse and I became inspired. Instead of having Bella just say screw Edward and Jake she is going to be conflicted between them and Damon. I thought I was just too easy and if I went in my original direction the story would end too quickly. So I hope all of you will be patient with me and I hope you like the direction I am going to go in. I can say that it will be a conflicted and emotional journey. Now since 4th of July is this weekend I have a ton of stuff to do so I might not be able to update as quick as normal. Please be patient and if I don't update until after the 4th well to all my U.S. readers have a safe and happy 4th of July.


	9. Truce and Consequences

Chapter 9

Truce and Consequences

**Damon's Point of View**

I immediately ran the Bella and caught her before she hit the ground. I started to wipe the blood from her nose when I heard a growl from behind me.

"Let her go you blood sucking jack ass." it was the pup that she had called Jake.

Then sparkle boy spoke up, "Don't you dare touch her."

I sighed and handed her to Bonnie and Elena. I stood up and got in their faces, "Listen to me you dumb pathetic little boys you stay the hell away from her; do you hear me?" as I finished I let my anger allow my face to change.

Immediately pup started shaking and sparkle boy was ready to lunge that was until Bonnie came between us, "Listen up boys quit the testosterone driven bullshit. We get it all three of you care for her or lover her or whatever, but right now isn't the time to lay claim to her. She is unconscious, weak, and we need to get her out of here. Now I don't think Charlie is going to like us bringing her back like this; so anyone have any ideas?"

The one called Carlisle stepped forward, "I think you should bring her back to our home; I'm a doctor and I have everything I need to assess her condition."

Bonnie thought for a minute, "I agree she needs to be under medical supervision."

I looked at her, "You have got to be kidding me; we are going to let her go with them. They left her in the woods alone Bonnie."

"Damon I know and I don't like it anymore than you do; she's my best friend and I hate them for what they did to her, but right now we have to put that aside and think of her." she said pointing the my gorgeous unconscious angel.

Edward growled and I glared, "Stay out of my head you stupid idiot. I have more years on you and I will rip you to pieces."

"Enough!" Elena yelled, "Here is the deal we are all going to make a treaty right now and stick to it."

The one in the wheelchair, Billy, spoke up, "Carlisle would you mind allowing us on your territory to see Bella until she is well again?"

"Of course." Carlisle said and than turned to us, "You are welcome in our house, but I don't want any trouble from anyone."

We all agreed; even though I didn't really want to, but if I wanted to be by Bella I had to. Carlisle came over, picked Bella up and ran with her.

I began to follow, but was stopped by sparkle boy, "If you so much as touch her I will kill you Damon. I know everything about you and I want you to know I will not let her go without a fight."

Before I could respond puppy spoke up, "The same goes for me."

"Well now this should be interesting." was all I said and than I followed Carlisle's scent.

**Edward's Point of View**

As soon as Damon and the rest of Bella's new friends left my family and the pack came together to talk.

"I don't like that guy one bit." Alice said.

"I agree with you something isn't right." Rosalie said.

"Jasper do you mind telling us what you know about him." Billy asked.

Jasper went into detail about who Damon was and what he had done. By the end of it we were all ready to kill him.

"What are we going to do; we can't let her go and live in the same town as him?" Jake said and the pack agreed.

"I think we have all found some common ground; we don't trust those new people." Billy said.

Jake turned to me, "Edward you know I don't like you, but I hate that Damon guy more. How about a truce for now?"

I thought about it, "The enemy of my enemy is my friend; I agree."

After a little chat my family, myself, Jake, the elders, and the pack agreed that we had to find a way to keep Bella from leaving. When we got to our home we found out Bella's condition hadn't changed it had worsened. She was running a 106 temperature and kept shaking uncontrollably. Bonnie told us that Bella had used so much power her body couldn't handle it and that now it was trying to do one of two things; either come down from all that power or her body was giving out on her. There was nothing we could do except wait and that's what we did. We all sat in the room waiting, hoping, and praying she would wake up.

**Bella's Point of View**

_I was walking through the maze going to the gazebo and I saw Aunt Lizzie there._

"_I've been waiting for you." she said smiling._

"_I know Aunt Lizzie; I already know that I'm either dead or in between life and death." I said and sat down besides her._

"_You're in between my little Izzie; right now your body is repairing itself and although your friends may think otherwise." her smile left her face, "Isabella you have got to be careful; you aren't ready to use that much power and luckily you listened to your friends and quit; otherwise we would be here for much longer."_

_I laughed, "I would rather be dead than have to go back to that hell right now."_

"_Isabella Marie Swan I never want to here that come out of your mouth again. I understand you're angry, hurt, and confused, but never wish to be dead. I know Jake and Edward hurt you and betrayed you and I wish I was there in person to help you, but you cannot allow that anger and pain override who you are. Do not lose yourself in the negativity of the world; you are a beautiful light in this world and you need to be strong. My dear Izzie it's almost time for you to go back." my aunt said._

_I sighed, "Do I really have to; I mean can't I just stay here with you?"_

_She laughed, "Izzie you know the answer to that."_

"_I know I just thought I would give it a shot. Aunt Lizzie before I go can you help me figure out what to do about them?" I asked her._

"_I think you need to just talk to them; be honest with them. Saying you forgive some one is easy, but actually doing it is much harder. Now it's time for you to go." she said and gave me a hug. She got up to leave but stopped before stepping away from the gazebo, "Izzie follow your heart and decide what you need; not what anyone else thinks you need."_

I woke up and looked around; I realized I was in Edward's room. It was dark out and I could hear people yelling downstairs. I snuck to the top step and overheard Edward and Jake threatening Damon and vice versa. They were all arguing over what to do with me and about me moving. I went back to the room and called my dad.

"Bella, where have you been?" Dad asked.

I lied very quickly, "I was showing everyone around and we ran into the Cullen's, Jake, Billy, Harry, and some other people. I guess I passed out because I remember I was introducing everyone and than nothing. I'm at the Cullen's will you come and get me?" I know I could have just leave, but not without a lot more arguing from all sides. This way with Dad here no one would try anything.

"Sure Bella I'm about five minutes away." Dad told me we hung up and I waited until I heard him knock on the door.

"Charlie what are you doing here?" I head Esme asked.

I took that as my cue, "I called him Esme; hey dad."

He met me at the bottom of the stairs, "Are you ok? Do you need anything?" he bombarded me with questions than turned to everyone else, "Why didn't any of you call me?"

I interjected, "Dad I told them not; it wasn't a big deal. See I'm fine I think it's just all the things that have happened the last few days with the funeral, seeing everyone there and here, deciding to move. Speaking of moving we need to head to the house and start packing. I talked to Jenna and Bonnie's mom and you guys have to be back in two days." Dad's face fell a bit, "Sorry Dad; I wish I could stay longer, but with school I have to get everything together. Good thing you guys came."

My dad turned to Carlisle, "Thank you for taking care of her and welcome back. Come one kids let's go I want to get to know you all before Bella leaves."

We started to leave, but Edward spoke up, "Charlie you can't allow her to move across the country by herself with these people she barley knows."

That did it; my dad's face turned red, "YOU LISTEN TO ME YOU LEFT MY DAUGHTER IN THE WOODS ALONE. FOR THREE MONTHS SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING; SHE DIDN'T EAT VERY MUCH AND SHE JUST SAT STARING OUT HER WINDOW. DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD OR SHOULDN'T ALLOW HER TO DO."

I stepped in, "Enough; Dad go to the car and calm down please. I just got done burying Aunt Lizzie I don't want to bury you next." he glared for a minute, but than left. I turned my attention to everyone behind me, "Look right now is not the time to discuss this. Edward how dare you do that to my dad? He's right you have no say in what I decide. We are leaving, but I will promise you this before I go I will talk to Edward and Jake; alone." I turned motioned for everyone to follow me and we left.

Two days later we had everything packed and we were leaving at noon for the airport. Damon, Stefan, Harper, Anna, Lexi, and Lee had all gone back yesterday to Mystic Falls so that they could get my stuff that I shipped overnight. I hadn't talked to the Cullen's or anyone from the Reservation since we left the Cullen's house.

"Bella we have an hour before we leave do you want to grab a bite with us?" Elena asked me.

"No I'm good you go ahead and I will be ready when you get back." I told them. The moment they left I called Edward and Jake; it was time for us to talk.

"So you really are leaving." Jake said to me and I just nodded. "Bella that guy Damon isn't a good guy and I know I have messed up, but don't just throw everything away….."

I cut him off, "Wait you think this is about Damon? Do you think the same thing Edward?"

"Yes we believe it is about him. Bella we both hurt you and we understand if you hate us, but he is not good for you." Edward told me.

I started laughing, "This isn't about Damon I am so far from being ready to date it's ridiculous."

"Than what is this about; why are you leaving?" Jake asked.

I sighed, "After you both ditched me I lost myself and than when my aunt died I find out I'm a witch. This isn't about me finding some one new; it's about me finding myself again. I won't lie I still care a lot about you guys, but I'm not ready to forgive you. I need some time and distance from you both. There is a whole side of me I have no clue about and I can't figure out what that side is here with you two. I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not. For the first time since you left I feel something and it's telling me I need to do this."

"Bella, please don't leave. I'm sorry; I'm so sorry." Edward was pleading with me, but it wasn't going to work.

"Bella I'm sorry too; I should of told you and I never should of ditched you, just don't go." Jake said.

"You say you care about me right?" I asked them and they nodded. "Then you'll let me go and you won't try and force me to stay here." They didn't look at me; they just nodded their heads. I went up to each of them and kissed them on the cheek and went back to my house.

"Hey we have been wondering where you were; are you ready?" Elena asked. I smiled and nodded.

A/N: alright I hope you enjoyed the chapter review and let me know. If I had some spelling error I apologize I haven't slept very much the last few nights so I'm a little exhausted and I probably didn't catch everything.


	10. Changing

Chapter 10

Changing

**Bella's Point of View**

It had been two weeks since I had come back to Mystic Falls and everything was going really good. School was great because here they had AP classes and in Forks they didn't; even though it meant more work. Bonnie and I met everyday at my house for witch lessons, and everything was going smoothly. Dad called me everyday as did Angela and Ben; they told me what was going on in Forks. All of them danced around the subject of the Cullen's and of the pack. Amazingly I hadn't though of them ever since I left.

I was in the library when the doorbell rang; I got up to get it.

"Hello Bella." Damon said smiling at me.

"Damon what are you doing here?" I asked blushing. I hadn't seen him very much since I had been back.

"Well I thought that tonight you needed some fun; according to Elena and my brother you have been working too hard." he said in a disapproving tone.

It was true; since I had come back I had rearranged Aunt Lizzie's house. I felt bad about doing it, but Aunt Lizzie did tell me to do what made me happy. I had turned the storage room into a sunroom and it had all of the antique furniture in it. Thankfully Bonnie's dad owned the company that turned it into a sunroom; so not only did I get a good price, they got it done quick.

"I don't know Damon I have a lot of homework and still have some unpacking…" before I could say anything more he put his hand over my mouth.

"Not another word; this is not a negotiation. I will not take no as an answer and if you don't come willingly I can always force you." he said in that soft sexy voice and I saw his pupils constrict and than widen.

"You know compulsion doesn't work on me Damon." I said

"Oh I know I just like watching you blush whenever I try. Do I turn you on when I do it?" he asked. I was completely caught off guard and couldn't say anything. He smiled, "I will take that as a yes."

He drew his face closer to me until once again we were only an inch apart. I could feel his breath on my face; I felt my heart beating faster and I knew he could hear it. I was so tired of us being this close and never getting anywhere. I knew I hadn't closed the chapters before Damon, but this tension and attraction between us was undeniable. I wanted to know what it was like to feel his lips on mine.

"What are you thinking Bella?" he asked me in a very smooth as silk voice.

"I'm thinking that …." I started, but I didn't finish.

Instead I just let my instinct take over; I closed the distance between us and crushed my lips to his. He didn't hesitate in returning the kiss; he pulled me to him and I felt myself melting into him. Finally after a while I had to come up for air. We just looked at each other until my phone rang; I shook my head and answered it.

"Hello." I said shakily; Damon had never taken his eyes off of me.

"Hey Bella its Elena; what are you doing tonight because we are all meeting at the Grill. Mrs. Lockwood has some important news to tell us about the founder's month stuff. Can you come?" she asked.

"Yea I'm on my way now." I said.

"Bella is something wrong?" she asked suspiciously.

"No Elena nothing is wrong and I will be there soon." I said and hung up.

"Well looks like you are going out after all." he said and I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. Inwardly I moaned; my body was filled with electricity.

"Yea you wanna come?" I asked him. I didn't dare to look at him because I knew if I did I wouldn't make it to the Grill.

"Are you asking me out Bella?" he asked and I could tell he was smirking.

"No Damon I'm not. Well since you are declining my offer I will see you later." I said and shut the door in his face; I had just kissed him and he wanted to tease me. I shook the kiss from my head and I ran upstairs to get dressed. After fifteen minutes I was ready; I grabbed my wallet and keys and opened the door but someone blocked the doorway.

"You know it's very rude to shut the door in people's faces." Damon said.

"Yes and it's even more rude to sit there and tease someone after they just kissed you." I glared at him and pushed him back away. I locked the door and started to walk to my car when he caught my arm.

"Bella please don't be mad I'm sorry for teasing you; it was wrong of me and I apologize." he said it so sincerely. I couldn't look away at him; I felt as though his ice blue eyes were burning a hole through my soul. "I would love to accompany you to the Grill."

"Alright apology accepted let's go." I said. He was at his car in a flash and was holding the door open for me.

"Your chariot awaits milady." he said bowing as I got in.

"Why thank you good sir." I said smiling.

The moment he got in the car he took my hand in his and I just smiled. We got to the Grill and he got out to open my door, "You know you don't have to do that Damon." I said to him as he held his hand out to assist me out of the car.

"I know, but where I come from its only right." he said.

"According Elena you don't normally do that for girls; you just use them for your own reasons." I said.

"When did she tell you that." he asked solemnly.

"The first night I was here." I replied. "Is it true?"

He sighed and looked away, "Yes it is."

"Why is that; why do you do those things?" I asked quietly.

"Perhaps I will tell you that story another time; it is very long and we are on a tight schedule." he said as we walked towards the Grill.

"I'll hold you to that, but answer me this; why are you acting differently now?" I asked.

"I can't explain it Bella, but I think it's you. You bring out a part of me that I thought was dead." he said smiling at me.

"Well I know that feeling." I said as we walked into the Grill.

I found the booth where everyone was sitting and they looked shocked as Damon and I walked in. I sat down next to Elena and Damon sat next to me. Elena narrowed her eyes at us and I gave her my 'Leave it alone' look and she did. Mrs. Lockwood walked over to us.

"Bella thank you for coming on such short notice. Now I have some very exciting news, but first I need to confirm Elena, Caroline, and Bella for the Miss Mystic Falls pageant." she said.

"Oh I completely forgot I signed up for that." Elena said.

"Of course I'm in Mrs. Lockwood." Caroline told her.

I was shocked, "Mrs. Lockwood I wasn't here when you held the elections; how was I elected?"

Caroline answered, "Well your aunt signed you up saying you would be here and well I convince Mrs. Lockwood to agree to elect you; I guess she was right."

Aunt Lizzie knew I would be here. Mrs. Lockwood looked at me, "Bella I know the last few weeks have been hard if you don't want to do it the judges and I would understand."

"No Bella you have to do it! It is a tradition for all three of our families to participate and remember we used to talk about it all the time when we were kids." Caroline pleaded with me.

"Caroline if she doesn't want to do it don't push her." Elena said.

"No it's alright." I said and than I turned to Mrs. Lockwood, "Yes I want to participate."

"Wonderful; now next order of business. This Founder's day will be different; we are going to have some people from another school come and visit us. They will be staying in the old Fells home and they will be attending school with you. The will be here for the entire month and since you all are within their age and part of the founding families I want you to set an example for the rest of the town. Now we haven't decided who it will be yet, but when we decide I will let you know. It will be soon since our Founder's month is only about 4 weeks away. That's all I will see you all later." and with that Mrs. Lockwood left.

"Bella are you sure you want to do this; I mean the whole pageant and party stuff?" Elena asked me.

"Yes Elena; I do. Aunt Lizzie would want me to." I said and she dropped the subject.

Caroline started talking about us going shopping and everything. I just tuned her and everything else out until Damon's voice asked me, "You wanna play some pool?" I nodded and we got up to grab a table. "Why don't we make this interesting; I make a shot I get to ask a question and vice versa. Are you game?" he asked me.

I smiled, "Yea I'm game."

He broke and made in the first ball, "Why are you agreeing to do the pageant?"

"Because believe or not I kinda want to. Aunt Lizzie always told me how much fun she had and Caroline, Elena, and I used to talk about it all the time. After everything that has happened I just want something a little normal." I replied.

He shot and missed; I shot and made it, "Why did you come to my house tonight Damon." I asked.

"Because I wanted to see you." he replied.

I made another one, "Why don't you treat me like I'm going to break? Everyone else does."

"I can tell you don't like being treated that way; it annoys and pisses you off. That's the last thing I want to do." He said looking at me with those ice blue eyes. I got lost in them and missed.

"My turn." he said. He made two balls, "Guess that means I get two questions. Let's see; do you miss the wolf boy and sparkle boy?"

"Honestly I haven't thought of them much since I came here." I replied.

"Do you still care for them?" he asked softly.

"Yes I do, but it's changed. I realized I loved them both as something more than friends, but now that's all I love them as." I told him and he smiled.

He made another one, "What do you think of me?"

"I think you put on a show to hide true feelings. You are more caring and concerned for the people around you and your asshole persona is just a wall you have built up. You don't want to care, but you do so to try and keep that wall up you keep people at bay with your jackass attitude." I said and it made him miss his shot. I made two shots, "Why do you act like that?"

"Because I have been hurt and betrayed; I don't want to get to close for fear of losing whoever I'm close to." he replied.

The next few questions were stupid ones. I scratched on my last ball so it was his turn; all that was on the table was the two ball and the eight ball. He made the two in, "Hmmm…..Bella why did you kiss me?" he asked.

"I kissed you because I have felt something for you since we first met and I was tired that every single time we got that close someone or some thing interrupted and I didn't want to let the opportunity pass me by again." I said quietly.

He smiled and knocked the eight ball in; he walked over to me and once again we were an inch apart, "Do you want to do it again?" he asked.

"I think you know the answer to that." I said and with that he leaned down and kissed me softly.

Stefan screaming interrupted the soft sweet kiss, "Damon what the hell are you doing?"

A/N: So what do you think is going to happen next? Review and I am going to get the chapter up tonight as well. Hope you enjoy.


	11. Acceptance

Chapter 11

Acceptance

**Damon's Point of View**

I was getting tired of my brother butting into my business this time it was while I was kissing Bella.

"Damon what the hell are you doing?" he yelled at me.

I regrettably pulled away from Bella and looked at him, "I would think you would know what kissing looks like, since you and Elena do it all the time."

"Damon let's talk outside." he said and I followed. When we were outside he turned to me, "Why are you doing this to her? Why are putting yourself through this?"

"Stefan what I do with myself is my business and I am not doing anything to her. I'm not playing games with her if you are insinuating that." I said.

"Damon I don't want to see either of you get hurt. She is Elena's best friend and you are my brother. You don't even know if she is over her ex." he said.

I smiled, "As a matter of fact she is to a degree and tonight she told me that. Now if you will excuse me there is a very beautiful girl in there that I was kissing before you rudely interrupted."

When I walked back into the Grill I saw Tyler Lockwood over by Bella. She looked over at me with pleading eyes; obviously her throwing him twenty feet hadn't done any good. I walked over and put my arm around her waist, "Ready to go Bella?" I asked her never taking my eyes off Tyler. He was shocked and pissed.

"Yea I am." she said. We walked over to the booth got our stuff and said goodnight. Everyone was glaring at me but I ignored them.

When we got to the car Bella said, "Let me guess Stefan asked you why you were doing this with me?"

I laughed, "Yes how did you know?"

"Elena asked me the same thing. They are very much alike; perfect for each other really." she said smiling.

We did little talking on our way to her house; when we got there I walked her to the door and than turned to go.

"Damon?" I stopped and turned to look at Bella, "Would you like to come in for a little bit?"

I smiled and we went into the house. Bella headed to the kitchen and I followed her, "So what do you want to do?" I asked and she hopped up on the counter. It took everything I had not to go over and ravage her.

"I was thinking maybe you could tell me the story of how you became such a jerk apparently." she said.

I sighed, "Short or long version."

"Short I can gather a lot of information while you talk; besides its late." she said. She hopped down and I followed her to the living room.

I took in a deep breath and began, "What changed me happened before Katherine. I was engaged once." I couldn't go on because I had forgotten she didn't know she looked like her ancestor. How was I suppose to explain this to her without her reacting like Elena did when she found the picture of Katherine?

Bella answered my silent question for me, "If you are talking about my ancestor Isabella, I already know. I know I look like her and I know what happened to her."

I was stunned, "How?" was all I could manage to get out.

She laughed, "Damon after my aunt's funeral you remember I said I needed to go to the library," I nodded my head and she continued, "I found a book that contains the entire history of my family and of Mystic Falls. I found a picture of you and her."

"Bella I want you to know that at first yes I wanted to get to know you since you look like her, but you are different." I said quickly

"Damon I know; my Aunt Lizzie used to tell me stories about her. She was extremely sweet, hated confrontation, and tried to make everyone happy." she said and I couldn't believe it.

"Than why are you asking about how I became who I am?" I asked.

"I wanted to see what you would say; if you would tell the truth. You did and it shows me you aren't the jerk they claim you are." she said.

I looked into her eyes and I could tell they were filled with wisdom beyond her years. I went and sat down by her on the couch. "Why didn't you freak out like Elena did?"

"I did at first; it worried me that the only reason you wanted me was because you felt responsible for her death. That I was your second chance at making up for it. That you didn't like me for me; you liked me because I looked like her." she said quietly.

"What do you think now?" I asked.

"That you like me for me." she said smiling.

I smiled back at her and put a strand of stray hair behind her ear and pulled her towards me. Our lips locked and I felt electricity shoot through my veins. I felt her pulling me to lie down on the couch and I willingly allowed her. My hands roamed her body; I wanted to feel every part of her body. My emotions were strong and my body reacted; I felt my face change and I quickly pulled away from her. I didn't want her to see me as a monster.

"Damon, please don't pull away from me." she said.

"No I don't want you to see me like this." I told her.

I felt her put a hand on each side of my face, "Damon I'm not afraid."

"I'm a monster Bella; I have done terrible things and I have hurt people." I said.

"You aren't a monster; yes maybe you have done terrible things and hurt people, but that's in the past. I don't care Damon; please look at me." she said softly.

I turned to her my face still the same; she smiled and in her eyes there was no judgment or fear. Just understanding and acceptance; she pulled my face to hers and kissed me. It was at this moment I realized I was completely in love with Bella and I was never going to let her go.

3 weeks later

Bella and I had been officially together for three weeks. At first no one was happy, but after Bella and I explained everything they came around to the idea. We were sitting at our usual booth when Mrs. Lock wood came over to us.

"Hello Damon, Bella, Elena, Stefan, Bonnie and Harper are you busy right now?" she asked us.

"No Mrs. Lockwood we aren't what's up?" my beautiful girl said.

"Well we have the final list of the students and parents who will be moving here for a month. I already told Caroline and I came over to let you know as well. They are; Jessica Stanley, Angela Weber, Michael Newton, Eric Yorkie, Ben Cheney, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale, Emmett Cullen, Alice Cullen, and Edward Cullen. They are all from Forks; we chose people you knew Bella. Also some reservation kids; Embry Call, Seth Clearwater, Jared Leeves, Paul Reed, Quil Ateara, and Jacob Black. They will be chaperoned by Mr. and Mrs. Carlisle Cullen, Billy Black, Sam Uley, Emily Young, and Leah Clearwater. Now they will arrive Friday please show them around." Mrs. Lockwood said and she left.

I got angry; here we were Bella and me, finally getting somewhere and now it was getting screwed up. Bella could tell I was mad, "Damon it's alright."

I cut her off, "No it's not alright. It is far from alright. We are doing so good and now it's getting screwed up." I stood up and walked out.

**Edward's Point of View**

"We got accepted to go to Mystic Falls." Alice said running into the house. "We leave in a week."

I grabbed the letter and read through the entire thing four times. Than my cell ran, "Hello." I said.

"Did you get your notice?" Jacob asked.

"Yes did you?" I asked.

"Yep looks like we are going to get to see her." he said and hung up.

I had promised to give Bella time to sort things out, but when we got the letter from the Mayor of Mystic Falls it was too good of an opportunity to pass up. Everyone in the house was excited; even Rosalie. After Bella had left we never stopped worrying about her with Damon. Rosalie didn't like his whole attitude and didn't trust him. Carlisle was on the phone making arrangements at the hospital, Alice was directing us on what to bring. Apparently while we were in Mystic Falls there was going to be parties and other activities for what they called the Founder's day celebration. After we were given our orders we went off to pack and hunt before our journey to join our lost family member. Jake and I had agreed to a truce and while we were in Mystic Falls we were going to make sure Bella came home with us.

**Bella's Point of View**

I followed Damon outside, "Damon calm down."

"No I can't" he said and his face changed.

I pulled him into the alley, "Damon you have to; if anyone sees you..."

He cut me off, "I don't care; let them. I would love to kill…"

This time I cut him off, "No you remember you promised me no more killing. Damon please I'm begging you."

He finally relaxed and his face returned to normal. He pulled me to him, "I'm sorry Bella I shouldn't have gotten that angry."

I wrapped my arms around him, "It's alright I understand, but Damon just because they are coming here doesn't mean anything will change between us. If anything it will be a chance for me to close that chapter of my life and we can move on."

He put his hand under my chin, "You're right; why are you so perfect?" he asked me as he began to kiss me down the side of my face.

"I'm far from perfect Damon." I said breathlessly.

"No you are perfect in every way." he said looking at me with those piercing ice blue eyes and than our lips met.

A/N: alright so the next chapter won't be up until tomorrow since it's the fourth of July. So everyone who is doing fireworks; be safe and careful and have great time.

Lots of Love

Emeraldphoenix23


	12. Arrivals and Warnings

Chapter 12

Arrivals and Warnings

**Bella's Point of View **

Damon and I went back into the Grill and sat down. I looked over at Bonnie, "Hey Bon do you mind coming over to my house for a bit. I need some help with some stuff." I said.

"Sure I'm free now you wanna go ahead and go?" she asked me.

"Yeah." I looked at Damon, "See you later?" I asked him and he nodded.

When we got to the house we went into the living room, "Ok Bella what's up?" Bonnie asked.

"We need to figure something out to help control the pack and hide the Cullen's from suspicion." I said. "I think I know the way. I was reading in my family's book and apparently they met Emily a long time before Katherine came here. My family helped her charm the jewelry that protects Damon, Stefan, Harper, Anna, Pear, Lexi, and Lee. I was thinking we could tweak the spell a bit."

"That would keep everyone from thinking they are different. How do we do it?" she said.

I explained to her the ritual and she helped me. We chanted and mixed some herbs and the final result was perfect. I had found out Mr. Saltzman was going to pick up the pack and the Cullen's so I asked him to take the vial and make the Cullen's drink it.

"Bella how are you and Damon doing?" Bonnie asked after we put everything up.

"Really good actually." I said smiling.

"So you aren't having second thoughts since they are coming?" she asked.

"No I'm not; I do love them, but not like I used to." I replied.

"Bella have you and Damon slept together?" she asked.

I began blushing, "No Bonnie we haven't; he hasn't even stayed the night."

"Why I mean if everything is going good and you're happy I would have thought that by now you would have." she said.

"I don't know why we haven't Bonnie." I said quietly. "It just hasn't come up I guess."

"Did you and Edward ever…" she began, but I cut her off.

"God no Bonnie! It was hard enough to get him to kiss me for more than a few seconds let alone be really physical with me. He was always afraid of hurting me." I said laughing.

"So are you a virgin Bella?" she asked.

"Yes Bonnie I am ok. Now I think it's my turn to ask you some questions. Have you and Harper been intimate?" I asked.

"Yes and before you ask it's absolutely amazing." she said. "Have you seen Damon's vampire face yet?"

"Yea I have and no it doesn't scare me." I said.

We dropped the subject of sex and just talked about school and the party at the Falls this Saturday. She left at 10 pm and I went upstairs to take a shower. I thought about what Bonnie and I talked about. I wanted a physical relationship with Damon I just didn't know how to bring it up. I mean he hadn't given me any signals and we hadn't spent an entire night together just sleeping in the same bed. Maybe it was time we took our relationship to the next level. I mean I was ready to move on from Edward and Jake; I cared for Damon and I wanted him in every way possible. He didn't treat me like I was glass and I could break any minute; I loved that. He wasn't hesitant when he kissed me and when we kissed it was magical. Every part of my body filled with electricity and his did too every time we touched. I had asked him if he ever snuck into my house to watch me and he said no and it made me smile. He respected my boundaries and would never come into the house without being invited in.

I got out of the shower and changed into my pajamas; tonight I wanted things to be different. Normally Damon would come over we would talk, make out, watch a movie, and than he would leave around 2 am. I didn't want that to happen tonight; I wanted him to stay with me. I heard the doorbell ring and I ran downstairs.

Damon's Point of View

When Bella opened the door she looked completely nervous. "Hey I've been waiting for you." she said.

"Hope I didn't make you wait too long." I said and bent down to kiss her. I loved the way her body was drawn to mine like a magnet. I loved the time I got to spend with her, but I hated leaving.

She pulled away from the kiss, "Damon I was wondering something." she said not looking at me.

"What is it Bella?" I asked.

"Damon I'm really tired…" she began and my heart sank.

"Well than you should go to bed I can come by tomorrow." I said trying not to sound disappointed. I leaned down to kiss her goodnight, but she pulled away.

"No I don't want you to leave. I was wondering if you wanted to stay the night?" she asked and finally looked at me.

There was no one word that could describe how I felt. I had wanted to stay overnight since that first night I met her, but even though we had been dating I never pushed the issue. I wanted her to be comfortable and not feel like I was pressuring her. "I would like that very much." I whispered in her ear and I saw her shiver. She took my hand and I willingly followed her up the stairs. I had not seen her bedroom since she had rearranged the house and I was thoroughly excited at the fact that finally I was going to be staying with her all night. When we walked in I saw a hugged king size bed that had a canopy and immediately my thoughts went to me and Bella on the bed.

Her voice tugged me out of my dirty thoughts, "Damon are you ok?" she asked.

I laughed, "Yes I am it's just that I started thinking very bad things when I saw the bed." I couldn't lie to Bella.

She looked down but I saw her blush begin and it made my heart beat a little faster. Bella had a hold on me; a hold that was intense when compared to the hold I thought Isabella and Katherine had on me. I had changed so much since she came into my life and it was because I wanted to be what she deserved. She deserved to be with someone she could trust, be proud of, and that loved her completely. I had realized early on she hated being treated like a glass figurine and I as much as I wanted to protect I also knew she could handle herself.

"Damon I am tired and I'm not ready to go there just yet." she said quietly. Her blush was out of control and she refused to look at me.

I put my hand under her chin and raised it, "That's fine; whenever you are just say the word." I said. I wanted to be with her in every way, but I wasn't going to push her. Before Bella I could have any girl I wanted on the first night of meeting them. I either compelled them or they just threw themselves at me and part of Bella's appeal was that she wasn't like that. She couldn't be compelled and it wouldn't have mattered if she could because I would never do that to her. The fact that she wasn't impressed with my former self was a huge turn on, but what was an even bigger turn on was that whenever guys would hit on her with lame ass pickup lines she would come up with some witty comeback. She was smart, funny, amazingly beautiful, and confident.

"Damon?" she said and I looked over at her. I was still standing in the doorway and she was in the bed, "Are you going to sleep in the doorway or here with me?" she asked patting the bed.

"I didn't bring any pajamas." I said teasingly I wanted to know what she would say.

She rolled her eyes, "Damon don't tease me. I know you didn't so it only stands to reason that you will sleeping in your underwear." Than she got a teasing grin on her face, "I wonder boxers, briefs, or boxer briefs."

I laughed and I had no problem stripping down to my boxers. I looked at her and she blushed candy apple red. A smile crossed my lips and in an instant I was under the covers and pulling her towards me. I loved it when she hitched her leg over my hip and it took everything I had not to revert to the old me. We kissed for a while and than she yawned I whispered in her ear, "Bella go to sleep."

She nodded, "You're staying all night right?" she asked.

"Nothing will tear me away from your side tonight." I said.

She laid her head on my chest and we fell asleep.

Friday

**Bella's Point of View**

I woke up before Damon and just stared at him; waking up to Damon was different than waking up to Edward. First off Damon slept and although I knew he watched me I liked the fact that I got to watch him too. Damon wasn't afraid to be close to me and he never pulled away. I knew that although I would always love Edward it would be more of a friendship love. I started to get out of bed, but was pulled back.

"Where do you think you are going?" Damon asked kissing my neck.

I giggled, "Some of us have to go to school." I said teasingly. "Besides they are arriving today." I said quietly.

He groaned, "Oh of course how could I forget" he hissed at the end.

"Damon stop it." I said.

"Why the hell should I Bella? Now that they are here everything will be different; we will be different." He said.

"Damon it doesn't matter that they are here nothing is going to change between us. We are going to act the way we normally act. I love you Damon." I said and than I realized what I had said. I hadn't said it until now, but I meant it.

"Do you love me Bella?" he asked quietly.

"Yes I do." I said without hesitation.

He leaned in and kissed me, but it didn't stop there.

**Elena's Point of View**

"Where the hell is Bella at?" Lexi asked.

"I have no clue." I answered her.

Before we could talk anymore about it _they_ pulled up.

"Oh goody the pups and sparkles are here." Anna said and Jeremy wrapped his arm around her.

"Hey remember what we promised Bella." he said and than kissed Anna's cheek.

Mr. Saltzman came up to us, "Taken care of; where's Bella?"

"Don't ask; we will take it from here." Bonnie said.

All of them were walking behind Mrs. Lockwood, "Welcome to Mystic Falls High. Now I know you all have met Elena, Lexi, and Bonnie, but allow me to introduce Jeremy, Elena's brother, Anna, Harper, and Stefan. Elena where is Bella?" she asked me.

"I don't know Mrs. Lockwood I think she I running late today." I answered.

She just nodded and continued, "Now let's go get your schedules." They followed her but the vamps and the pack looked glared at us. We glared right back; this was our territory not theirs.

The bell rang and Stefan and I started to class, "Elena there is something I should tell you." he said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Damon has been spending the entire week over at Bella's house; I mean every night." he said.

I gasped, but than smiled, "Well looks like now I know the answer to why she isn't here."

Bella wasn't in our first three classes and neither were the vamps or wolves until History. Stefan and I walked in together and saw Edward, Jacob, Alice, and Jasper. Than halfway through class the door opened.

**Bella's Point of View**

I rushed to school, but I didn't care I was late. I couldn't care about anything; all I felt was happiness. Damon and I had just said I love you to each other and than we consummated our relationship. I felt light as air and amazing. I wanted to just lay there with him, but I knew I couldn't. I got to school and ran to the office.

"Hi Mrs. Hastings I know I'm late I over slept." I said.

"It's alright Bella; here's your pass. Fourth period is halfway through so hurry." She said. I thanked her and ran to History.

When I opened the door all eyes were on me. I saw Elena smirk; Stefan shake his head and than I saw Edward, Jake, Jasper, and Alice. I didn't look at them.

"Well Miss Swan care to explain why you were late today?" Mr. Saltzman asked me.

I started to blush, "I guess I just couldn't get out of bed today." I said and took my seat. Elena stifled a laugh and I shot her a look saying, _don't even think about it_, but it was too late. I heard Edward growl behind me.

"Did you do it Bella." he asked me.

"That's none of your business Edward. Now pay attention; oh and you're welcome for the vials. You know I could have just let you fend for yourself." I hissed at him and he backed off, but I still felt his eyes on me.

I didn't want it to be like this between us; I still wanted him as a friend, but I had a feeling that it wasn't going to go like that. After history was over I ran to the cafeteria where I knew I could feel safe. Jessica and Angela ran over to me saying how much they missed me and asked about the Falls party tonight; which I had forgotten about.

"What party?" I heard Jake ask.

"It's a tradition here we go down to the Falls and drink, dance, and have fun." I told him.

"Sound like fun. Hey you guys feel like partying tonight." he said looking pass me and than I saw all the Cullen's and the rest of the pack.

Than Caroline came up next to me and put her arm around my shoulder, "Who said you were invited mutt?" she asked. About two weeks ago Matt and Caroline had found out everything; which was nice because I hated having secrets from them. "If I'm guessing right your Jake and he is Edward; you two asses treated my lily bells like shit and now you want to party with us. Give me a break."

I laughed, "Easy Care Bear; since they are technically attending the school they get to come." I said and than smirked, "But I highly doubt they can keep up with us."

Jessica, Mike, Angela, Eric, and Ben had told me ahead of time they were on my side on all of this. We sat down at our table and they followed, but I didn't care.

Jessica jumped in, "So where were you this morning Bella?"

I laughed, "I was busy with something." Everyone giggled, but when I shot them a look they quit. I turned to the Cullen's and the pack, "Do you guys mind dropping by my house today after school? We need to discuss some stuff you and you're chaperons. Caroline why don't you and Matt take Jess, Ang, Ben, Mike, and Eric around town." I said and everyone agreed.

They rest of school was pretty much normal; turns out in each of my classes at least one Cullen and one of the pack was in it. I told them to meet me at my house and gave them directions. When I got home Damon was waiting for me.

"Are they coming?" he asked as he hugged me.

"Yes; is everyone here?" I asked looking up.

"Yea they are in the house. Do you want to go in?" he asked me.

I shook my head, "No I need to go check on the garden by the gazebo; care to join me?"

He nodded and followed me through the maze. I knew this place like the back of my hand and it didn't take long to find gazebo. Every since I had healed the garden it just grew and grew.

"Wow." Damon said.

I laughed, "I know ever since I did what I did it just keeps growing."

"I think it has something to do with your emotions. You're happy and growing and so does the garden." he said whispering in my ear.

He pulled me to him and we kissed until we heard Pearl calling us.

"We gotta go." I said and walking hand in hand we went to the house.

**Edward's Point of View**

When Bella walked into class my dead heart started beating; she seemed to be glowing and when she answered Mr. Saltzman's question I heard Elena's voice;

Oh my God; she and Damon slept together.

I growled and than Bella chastised me; now we were at her house.

"Oh my goodness." Esme said.

That didn't even describe the house; actually it wasn't a house it was a mansion. We walked to the door and a woman answered, "Hello my name is Pearl please come in."

We followed her into the living room and everyone was there. I saw Damon and Bella standing together; he had his arm wrapped around her waist. Jake noticed it too and we began getting angry.

Bella walked towards us, "Let me clarify something for you; this is my home and I expect you to respect it as I have done yours. Now if you break anything I will break you understood?" she asked.

Edward the emotions between Bella and Damon are strong; he loves her. Jasper thought to me.

I couldn't handle it, "I thought this about having time for you, but now you're with him" I said pointing to the evil man that had his hooks into my Bella.

"It wasn't exactly like that and now isn't the time or the place Edward." She said. "Look there are a few things you need to know while you stay here. This isn't your territory it's ours and I want your word that you will control yourselves. If you can't I want you to leave now; I will not allow you to run amok and start things understand?" she asked.

"Bella listen we don't want a fight." Carlisle started, "We except your opinion and you are right. This is your territory and we will not mess anything up."

"Thank you Carlisle; I trust you, Esme, Billy, and some of the others. It's Edward and Jake I worry about most. Mystic Falls is under a lot of pressure right now. We have had animal attacks and it's not animals. The founding Families have a council and they handle those cases. They know vampires exist and they will kill them. You have to be careful; so when you hunt make sure it is far away. You're new and you will be under a microscope at least until the Miss Mystic Falls pageant." She said.

Before we could say anything the door rang and she went to answer it, "Mrs. Lockwood what are you doing here?" she asked sweetly.

"Oh the other students told me you invited The Cullen's and some others here." Mrs. Lockwood said and walked into the living room.

"Yes I did; I was really close to them in Forks and I wanted them to see the house." she said. Lying was so easy for her it scared me.

"Well you have done a wonderful job and I don't mean to interrupt, but they are suppose to meet the council and have dinner with us." Mrs. Lockwood said.

"Of course." was all Bella said. "Well I guess I will see some of you tonight at the Falls. OH and remember what I said."

We followed Mrs. Lockwood out and I vowed that tonight I was going to that party. Damon was not going to have my Bella; I was here for a month and there was no way I was leaving without her.

A/N: Ok so what did you think? Review please. The next chapter is more in depth so it will be about two days before I post it. Show me some love and review.


	13. The Falls

Chapter 13

The Falls

**Bella's Point of View**

After the Cullen's and the pack left everyone else did too. They wanted to get ready for the party. It was just Damon and I left at the house; I went out to the porch swing and he followed.

"Bella what's wrong?" he asked as he put his arm around me.

I sighed, "Damon I need to talk to them; especially Edward. I don't want you to get mad at me though."

He kissed my forehead, "Bella I can't be mad at you; if that's what you need than do it. I know he means a lot to you just like Isabella meant a lot to me. I understand and I support you Bella. Never be afraid to let me know what you need or what you want. I only want you to be happy and I want to give you everything."

I laughed, "Damon I don't need everything; I have you, my friends, and my family. That's all I ever need." I said and we kissed. When it was twilight we went our separate ways. I had to get a shower and change; we decided to meet there.

As I was in the shower I thought about what I was going to say to Edward and Jake. No matter what they would always hold a place in my heart; Edward was my first love and Jake was my best friend. After all the pain and hurt they had put me through I still cared for them and that would never change. Than I thought of Damon; how did I get so lucky? This guy understood that I still wanted them in my life and he was ok with that. I don't even think Matt, who happens to be one of the most understanding guys I know, would be cool if Caroline wanted what I wanted. I finished my shower and headed to my closet. I decided to wear just a simple red camisole, my doc martens, and finished it with my leather jacket. I straightened my hair, parted it on the side, did my make up, and did one last assessment in the mirror. I locked up the house grabbed my keys, wallet, and hopped in my car. Tonight some thing was going to happen; we were going to have a good time, there was going to be a fight, or everything was going to fall apart.

**Damon's Point of View**

I left Bella's house and when I got back to the boarding house Stefan was the only one there.

"Where is everyone little brother?" I asked him.

"They already left; do you want to ride together?" he asked me.

"I guess." I said and started getting ready.

"Damon are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes little brother I am." I laughed.

"Damon I'm just worried about this whole thing with the Cullen's and the pack being here. Bonnie overheard them talking about finding a way to bring Bella back with them. They are dead set on not leaving here without her." Stefan told me.

I got angry, "Well they can shove it up their asses." I yelled. "Bella isn't going anywhere."

"Damon I know I feel the same way; Bella feels like my sister. The others and I discussed it and if it comes down to a fight we are behind you. If Bella doesn't want to leave we aren't going to let them take her." he said.

"Well I'm glad to see we aren't at each other's throats." I laughed.

"Damon ever since she came into your life you've changed; for the better. All of us agree, you're different with her and whatever has happened in the past between all of us is going to stay there. Now get dressed; Elena is waiting on us and I bet Bella is too." He said and walked out of my room.

I finished getting dressed and we hopped in my car; within in 30 minutes we were at the party and everyone was there. Our group was on the bridge; I walked over to Bella and kissed her.

"You look amazing." I whispered in her ear.

She laughed, "You don't look too bad yourself."

"Alright you two, enough with the PDA." Elena yelled at us.

I laughed and than I felt the energy in the air change; when I looked up from Bella's eyes I saw them. Apparently all the Cullen's and the pack came; excluding the older adults. They walked over to us and stopped.

"Bella you look great tonight." Jake said. The way he looked at Bella made me angry, but I controlled it.

"Bella I didn't know you had fashion sense." Alice said to her.

"Well I do Alice you just never gave me the chance to show you." Bella told them as she put her arms around my waist. Edward hissed, "Edward remember what I said; this is a party and we are here to have fun. No drama, no fighting; if that's you came here for than leave now. Otherwise you are more than welcome to stay." Bella finished and Edward looked ashamed.

I hid my smirk. Than Alice spoke up, "Bella can you and I talk alone. I promise it will be just us."

"Yea Alice that's fine. We need to talk anyways." Bella said and than turned to me, "I'll be back I promise." She pulled me down to her level and kissed me then left with Alice.

At that point we all sort of split; Tyler had come over the Cullen's and the pack to talk to them and I slipped away into the forest. I needed to think alone; I didn't like Bella going off with Alice, but I wasn't going to stop her. I don't know how long I had walked, but when I finally stopped I noticed I wasn't alone.

"Who's there?" I yelled.

The voice that answered was one I thought was dead, "Damon my dear Damon have you missed me I've missed you." the shadow stepped out into the light.

I whispered, "Katherine?"

**Bella's Point of View**

Alice and I walked away from the party, "If you're worried they are following they aren't." Alice told me.

I laughed, "I know I'm more worried about Damon."

"You really care for him don't you?" Alice asked me.

"Yes Alice I do; I mean I still care for Edward, but its different now." I replied softly.

"Jasper says Damon loves you so much; that he would do anything or be anything for you." Alice said.

"I guess that's true. Alice I want you to know that I didn't move here for him…" I started but she cut me off.

"I know Bella; I saw what would happen when you moved here." Alice told me.

"You saw me falling in love with Damon?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yes I talked to Jasper about it and decided we wouldn't try anything until Jasper could get a read on you two. When we saw you together at the house I knew instantly how it was with you. He loves you and you love him; Edward will accept that Bella I've seen it."

"How did you keep all this from Edward?" I asked her laughing.

"I have been translating books in my head and Jasper has been thinking about our sex life." she replied and we both busted out laughing.

Than in the moonlight I saw Damon's back and I was about to yell at him, but what was going on stopped me, "Oh my God." I whispered.

**Damon's Point of View**

"Katherine?" I whispered.

"The one and only," she said smiling, "Oh Damon I have missed you. I heard you and Stefan had been fighting over my descendant, which upset me, but than you quit. She is an exact replica of me in looks that is. Than I heard you found someone else; Bella is her name. Damon do you not love me anymore." Katherine asked me with those puppy eyes.

"Katherine I never truly loved you; you know that. You need to leave now." I said, but she came closer to me.

She put her hands on my chest, "Don't you remember how good we were Damon? How attuned to each other's thoughts and feelings? I know you love me." she finished.

I pushed her away, "No I don't Katherine; when we met I was damaged and not thinking clearly…" but she interrupted me.

"Prove it." She said and than she kissed me.

I didn't move; I just stood there until I heard a voice say "Oh my God."

I broke away from the kiss and looked over to see Bella and Alice. I was in shock; my hands were on Katherine's shoulders and she was smirking and Bella was staring at me in shock and pain.

"Bella it's not what you think." I started saying, but she ran and Alice followed.

"You see Damon I knew you loved me." Katherine said trying to snuggle up to me.

I pushed her away and my face changed, "You did this on purpose didn't you." I yelled.

"She isn't worth anything Damon; I'm your creator, I made you. You belong to me." Katherine said and her face changed as well.

"Did you have those sparkles and pups help you?" I asked.

"No, but they did give me opportunity. She is out of the way now; we can be together." Katherine said.

"NO I WILL NEVER BE WITH YOU AGAIN!" I yelled and ran after Bella.

I heard Katherine yell behind me, "You will pay for this Damon; you and everyone else."

**Bella's Point of View**

How could he do this? I trusted him and he kissed her. I knew it wasn't Elena he was kissing it was Katherine.

"Bella slow down!" Alice yelled at me, but I didn't.

Tear were streaming down my face by the time we made it back to where the party was. Immediately Edward and Jake spotted us and they were followed by Stefan and Elena.

"Bella what's wrong." Elena asked me as she pulled me in for a hug. Than she looked at Alice, "What did you do?"

"It wasn't her Elena, it was…" but a voice cut me off.

"Bella please let me explain." Damon said.

"What the hell is going on?" Lexi said and by now everyone was around us.

Than Edward growled and I knew he had seen what happened, "Stefan it seems your brother here was kissing someone who looked like Elena, but he called her Katherine. Bella and Alice caught him." When Edward finished all eyes were on Damon.

"Thank you sparkles for spilling that information, but that's not exactly what happened. Bella please can we talk…." Damon said.

I cut him off, "No I don't want to talk to you. How could you? I was willing to lose Edward, his family, and Jake for you and this is what I get. Stay the hell away from me Damon."

I wriggled out of Elena's hug and ran for my car. I started it and gunned the engine. As soon as I got home I ran for the hidden study; I started thumbing through the spell book. I wanted to be alone and I wanted to make it to where no one, human or vampire, could come in without my permission. When I found the spell I memorized it and went back to the library; when I came out Damon was there.

"Bella please I am begging you…" he started, but I didn't want to hear it.

I waved my hand and flung him out the front door; before he could get up I place my hand on the frame of the door and recited the words. The house glowed and by than everyone had gotten to the house, but when they tried to enter they couldn't.

"Bella what's going on?" Elena asked me.

I was so angry and hurt I didn't want any one around me. The sky started to become cloudy, thunder rolled, and lightning started flashing. I knew I was doing it and I didn't care; I wanted the sky to look how I felt.

"I want to be left alone; do you all understand?" I said and when I finished lightning struck the ground right beside Damon. I backed away from the door waved my hand slamming it shut. Than I felt my knees buckle and I began to sob.

A/N: ok please don't hate me for the whole thing. I just thought that not everything could be perfect. This whole thing is pivotal to the entire story. I hope you like it and please, please, please review.


	14. Pain, Anger, and Forgiveness

Chapter 14

Pain, Anger, and Forgiveness

**Damon's Point of View**

The moment Bella shut the door sparkle boy and pup were in my face.

"How dare you hurt her like that, you selfish son of a bitch!" Edward screamed at me.

"I am going to kill you." Jake said and he transformed.

Before they could do anything they were thrown back a force and I looked towards the front door and saw Bella, "I told you if you want to fight do it somewhere else. This is my home and you will respect it; now all of you LEAVE!" she screamed and slammed the door shut again.

"Edward, Jacob, Bella is right; this is her property and we should respect her wishes." Carlisle said being the voice of reason.

"Carlisle is right Edward; she is in pain and needs to be left alone." Jasper chimed in.

As they began to leave the big one Emmett turned to me, "You better watch it." and than he left.

"I'm going to go and try to talk to her." Elena said to Stefan and than she threw me a dirty look and went to the house. Bonnie, Anna, and Lexi followed her. Elena turned before she knocked on the door, "Boys get that asshole out of here now."

Stefan came over and helped me up; we got to my car and he drove. We sat in silence for a little bit until he asked, "You kissed Katherine?"

"Not exactly; I was telling her to leave and than she kissed me. I was about to break away when Bella and Alice saw us." I said.

"That sounds like Katherine." Stefan replied. "What is she doing back here?"

"I have no clue….wait why aren't you freaked she is alive?" I asked him.

"Because I don't care if she is alive, dead, or whatever. I love Elena and so I don't care; except I want to know what she is doing here. It's never good when she comes around." he said and I had to agree.

Katherine loved trouble, "Stefan when I ran after Bella Katherine yelled 'you will pay for this Damon; you and everyone else.'" I told him.

Stefan tensed, "Katherine was always the vengeful type and I think we need to take this seriously. We need to talk to the Cullen's and the pack."

"What? No we can't; they hate me right now!" I said.

"Damon this isn't about who hates who; we have a vampire with revenge on her mind in town. They need to be warned and I will talk to them; you figure out how to fix things with Bella" Stefan said.

I started to think; how in the hell am I going to get Bella back?

**Bella's Point of View**

After I yelled at everyone for the last time I went into the kitchen; I needed a drink. After about ten minutes I heard a knock on the door. I was getting ready to fling whoever the hell it was as far away as I could until I saw it was Elena, Bonnie, Anna, and Lexi.

"Hey can we come in?" Elena asked.

I sighed, "Yea sure." I said and opened the door for them.

"How in the hell did you repel us from entering?" Bonnie asked.

"A spell I found." I said.

"Bella are you…." Anna started, but I cut her off.

"No I'm not ok and I don't you asking questions when you already know the answer. Look I just wanna be alone ok." I said.

They nodded and walked out the door. I wanted to cry, but I didn't have any tears left in me. The door bell rang and I went to answer it, the face in the doorway surprised me, "Edward what do you want?" I asked.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok." He said. "I will leave if you want me to." and he started to turn away.

"No it's alright we need to talk anyways; please come in." I said.

Honestly I didn't know what I was doing; here I am alone in my house with my ex.

Edward broke the silence, "So…"

"Breathe one word of what went down tonight Edward Anthony Cullen and I will throw you out." I said to him.

He laughed, "Oh I know you will; you've done it to me too many times I lost count. I was merely wondering what we were going to talk about."

"Well first off I didn't move here for Damon, but when I moved here something happened and I changed. I do love you Edward I always will, but it's a different love. Edward you will always be the first guy I kissed and fell in love with, but now it's more of a brotherly love." I finished and studied him for a minute.

Finally that lopsided grin formed, "Bella I only wanted you to be happy and I will not force anything on you. I want you to know though that if it ever changes I will be right here waiting. Just promise me I can always be in your life some form."

"Edward I want you to be in my life and if it ever changes believe I will let you know." I said and we hugged.

"Bella I have to apologize for what I did to you…." he started, but I cut him off.

"Edward, don't because I already know you're sorry and I forgive you. I should actually thank you because if you hadn't left I wouldn't have become who I am. In a weird way you've made me stronger than I have ever been." I said.

"Well do you think you would have changed even if I hadn't left?" he asked.

I thought for a minute and than answered, "Yes it would have been a while, but yeah I would of." I said. "Are you mad?"

"No I'm just glad to know now where we stand." He said. "I will always be here for you Bella." he pulled me in for another hug. "I should go you need to get your sleep and don't worry about Jake he feels the same way I do. Bella you should know Jasper told us about your feelings towards Damon and his towards you. They are real and when I read his mind I left out something. I saw the entire conversation and Katherine forced herself on him; he didn't kiss her back. I'm sorry I should have told you about it in the beginning, but I was angry he had hurt you." Edward finished.

"Thanks Edward; it helps a little, but I still feel betrayed and like I'm not good enough." I said quietly.

"Never think that Bella because it isn't true; ask anyone. Goodnight Bella." he said and was gone.

I locked up the house and went upstairs to my room. My phone had twenty missed calls from Damon and I wasn't ready to forgive him just yet.

**Damon's Point of View**

I decided to go back to Bella's I had to talk to her; grovel if I must. When I got there I saw Edward leaving; how could she do this to me? After the front door shut Edward looked my way and in a flash was in front of me.

"Damon it is not what you think." He said to me.

"Than what is it? You were trying to get your claws into her while she is wounded?" I snapped.

"No actually we talked and she told me that she loved me as a brother. Now I won't lie to you yes I still love her like that and I always will, but I would rather be in her life in some way than her hate me. Damon I told her how Katherine forced herself on you; Bella said it helped, but she is still hurt and doesn't feel worth anything. She has always been that way and now you have to show her you care. She won't forgive easily, but you already know that." Edward finished and I was dumb founded.

"Why are you trying to help us?" I asked.

"Because I want her to be happy and looking through Jasper's eyes I saw the love you two have for each other. It's stronger that what she and I had; I would rather be in her life than out of it all together. I won't stand in your way, but know this if you hurt her I will kill you." he said.

"Understood; you know Edward I wanted to kill you when I met you, but now I'm glad I didn't." I said.

"That makes two of us. Bella is different now; I can see that and with you she is more herself. Be good to her Damon." he said and than he left.

I listened to the house and it was quiet; Bella was already asleep. I guess I would have to wait until tomorrow. I climbed the tree next to her window and peered in. Last night I had been lying next to her with our arms around each other; now I was on the outside looking in. Stefan was right Katherine had something up her sleeve and I had no clue what it was, but I had to find out.

Monday morning

Bella hadn't come out of her house the entire weekend; everyone tried to talk to her, but she refused to answer the door. I was at the school waiting for her with a huge bouquet of lilies; her favorite. I saw her pull up in her car and she spotted me. I couldn't see her gorgeous deep blue eyes behind the huge sunglasses, but I knew she was still hurt. She got out of the car and started walking to the school. At human pace I ran to her about to grovel like my life depended on it; which it did since she was my life.

**Bella's Point of View**

I didn't talk to anyone all weekend; I had to figure things out. I mainly stayed in the hidden room studying up on everything I could find on that undead bitch Katherine. I found out she had caused a ton of chaos and was a vengeful bitch. Ten to one she was planning something since according to our books she loved toying with the Salvatore brothers. Well guess what Katherine I'm here; this is my territory and I am not going to let you wreck havoc. Sunday night I went to bed early since I had school, but of course it wasn't a peaceful sleep.

_I am standing in front of the gazebo and Aunt Lizzie is already sitting down._

"_Hello my dear Izzie." She says to me and pats the seat beside her._

_I sigh and go to sit down, "You already know don't you."_

"_Yes my dear I know and I am so sorry." she said frowning and putting her arms around me. "He doesn't love her my dear; she is just playing him like before."_

"_Aunt Lizzie deep down I know that, but it doesn't hurt any less." I said starting to cry._

"_I know my dear, but she is planning something." she said._

"_What?" I asked._

"_Something to do with Founder's Day you have to be careful. For now Katherine is gone, but she will be back." she said._

"_I can't get a break can I?" I asked._

"_What do you mean my dear?" she asked._

"_Things start going good and than something gets thrown in to screw it all up." I screamed and stood up._

_Aunt Lizzie came to stand beside me, "I know my dear; it is unfortunately part of our legacy as well, but all that happens makes us stronger. Bella do you love Damon and I mean enough to die for him or in this case become like him?" _

_I was caught off guard by her question. I remember with Edward I was ready and willing, but with Damon I didn't know, "I love him yes, would I die for him absolutely, would I become like him I don't know." I said and I felt ashamed._

"_My dear the reason you don't know is because you are hurt; saying yes to my first to questions prove that you can and will overcome this. Yes it will take time, but in the end everything will work out." she said and kissed my head. "I must go; please give him a chance Izzie he loves you so much."_

She walked out of the gazebo and I woke up. It was 7 and class started in an hour. I got dressed, had breakfast, grabbed my books and headed to school. When I got there I put my sunglasses on and looked over to see Damon with a huge thing of lilies. My heart skipped a beat, but than my mind sat there and reminded me of what he had done. I started to walk into the school, but Damon blocked my way;

"Bella please listen to me; I'm begging you." Damon said. I looked into his eyes and they held no light like they usually did.

"Damon I can't." I started to say, but than he got down on his knees.

"Bella I will stay out here all day if I must until you talk to me. I will make a complete ass out of myself. I will….." he ranted, but I cut him off.

"Ok I get it; meet me at my house after school." I said caving in.

His eyes lit up and he walked to his car and I walked up to our group. By the looks of it finally everyone was getting along.

"I thought he was going to sing like Heath Ledger in 10 Things I Hate About You. That would have been so cute." Lexi said.

"Shut up Lexi." I said and playfully stuck my tongue out at her.

School was pretty much normal; Caroline heard about what happened and flipped her lid. Than she was cold for a little bit towards the pack and the Cullen's, but when I explained we were cool she and Alice started talking about shopping.

"Oh Bella remember we have the Lockwood's party Saturday." Caroline said.

I groaned and Alice asked, "What's wrong?"

I laughed, "Oh it's a huge party that the mayor and his wife host that jump starts the festivities for Founder's Day."

"Yea and Bella hates these parties because the founding families are suppose to set the standard." Caroline chipped in.

"Yea well if the standard is being a snobby bitch like Mrs. Lockwood I'll pass. She is a tyrant towards the people working the party." I said.

"That's not all Mrs. Lockwood's parties are very jacket tie wear for men and dresses and heels for the ladies. This is the first time in over thirteen years Bella has attended a party so all eyes will be on her. You guys are invited as well and if you need to go shopping I can help with that." Caroline finished.

"Oh so all the attention will be on Bella." Emmett teased me.

"That's not all tonight is also the night the judges for the Miss Mystic Falls pageant will be there and Elena, myself and Bella have to make an impression." Caroline said proudly.

I groaned and Emmett laughed, "Bella in a pageant; now this I gotta see." he said.

"Speaking of which Bella, Mrs. Lockwood needs the name of your escort." Caroline reminded me.

"Escort?" Jake asked.

"Yea we have to do this stupid dance and our escorts are guys that do it with us." I said.

"Well if you need one I would be pleased to escort you." Edward said to me.

"No way Edward I get to." Jake said.

"Enough I haven't decided anything; hell I may even just drop out." I said.

"NO!" Elena and Caroline yelled together.

"If I have to do this you are too Swan." Elena said.

We both hated this whole entire pageant idea and we made a pact to do it together.

"Ok I won't." I said and thankfully the bell rang.

After school I headed straight home and of course Damon was already waiting for me. As soon as I pulled up he was at my door opening it for me.

"Thanks." I said.

"Bella please forgive me; I know I screwed up, but I didn't kiss her she kissed me…" he started, but I held up my hand for him to stop.

"I know Edward told me." I said and started walking towards the fountain and sat down. Damon did the same.

"Why are you mad at me then?" he asked.

I couldn't hold back my insecurities anymore, "Because I don't think I'm what you want." I couldn't go on and I started crying.

"Bella you are everything I ever dreamed of. You're gorgeous, confident, smart, and funny, you know who you are and you're not afraid of it. Do you know how hard it is at times to control myself with you? Half the time I just want to jump you and smother you with kisses. I love you Bella; everything about you." he said and than he started kissing my neck. "I love the way you blush, the way your body reacts to my touch, how we melt together as we kiss." and when he said that our lips met.

I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him back. He picked me up and head for the door; when we got to the door he asked, "May I come in?"

"Yes." was all I said.

He began kissing me again and than with his foot he kicked the door shut. In a flash we were in my bedroom and he finally laid me on the bed; his lips never leaving mine. I began to unbutton his shirt and than I put my hands on his chest. He pulled away and stared at me with those ice blue eyes and than he took my shirt off. I pulled his lips back to mine and we laid there kissing for a while. When he pulled away his lips never left my body. At first the kisses started at my neck and than trailed down my chest, over my stomach, and than he kissed my hip which made me arch my back. His face changed and I just looked at him for a minute and than pulled that face to mine. I unbuckled his pants and he undid the buttons on my jeans. Finally we slipped under the covers and became oblivious to the world.

A/N: I know some of you hated the way I ended the last chapter, but it had to happen like that so that Bella could close that chapter with Edward and Jake. So review and let me know what you think please. The reviews are what keep me writing. Thank you to everyone who reads the story and those of you who review. Thank you to everyone who puts me on their alerts and favorites list I really appreciate it. A special thank you to Dark-Supernatural-Angel for all the support and ideas.


	15. The Vision

Chapter 15

The Vision

**Bella's Point of View**

Everything had finally smoothed out; granted Damon and I were still working through everything, but it was going good. Stefan had warned the Cullen's and the pack about Katherine and they were ready. Edward and Jake had been very brotherly towards me. Two of Lexi's friends came to visit; Cassie and Heather. Jake had imprinted on Cassie; the pack freaked at first. Vampire and werewolf, but like the Cullen's she drank animal blood and they were doing really good. Heather and Edward had a lot in common and I could tell they were falling for each other. Everything was going good.

"Hey Bella what's the big deal with you attending some party Saturday?" Angela asked me.

I laughed, "Oh yeah I forgot to explain that to you. It kick starts all the festivities for Founder's Day. It will be the first time I have attended in thirteen years. My Aunt quit going ten years ago; so officially I'm the first Swan to attend one in a decade."

"Ok I still don't get it." Jess said.

"Ok well you know Bella is like the last Swan as far as the founding families go, except her dad of course, but it's like a big huge deal. The Swans have always been very influential in the town and with Bella coming to the party it sort of cements her claim to her place on the council." Caroline explained.

"Oh so you're like royalty." Jess said.

"Yea something like that. Honestly it's a major pain in the ass." I said laughing.

"Well what do we wear to this sort of party?" Jess asked.

"It's kind of dressy, but not long evening gown dressy." Caroline said.

"I have nothing to wear than." Jess started sulking.

"Hey how about after school we go shopping?" I suggested.

"Bella Swan wanting to shop…Now I've seen everything." Mike said teasing me.

"Hey I like shopping; I just need to be in the mood." I retorted.

After school was over Angela, Jess, and I went shopping over in the next town.

I already had my dress so I was just there to give my input.

"So like you and Edward are cool now?" Jess asked.

"Yea Jess we are." I laughed. "He is really into Heather."

"What about Jake?" she asked. I almost forgot how oblivious she could be.

"He is with Cassie; they really complete each other." I said laughing at my own inside joke.

"So we have been here a week and we have heard a ton about you and Damon; so spill." Jess said.

"Well it just sort of happened between us. We are complete opposites except when we are in the same area we are drawn together." I said.

"You really like him don't you?" Angela asked.

"Yea I do; actually it's more than like. I love him." I said.

"WOW." was all they said.

After we picked out their dresses, we went to dinner and than headed back home. When I got there Damon was waiting;

"Hello beautiful." he said and pulled me in for a kiss.

As we kissed I got a vision;

"_Damon you have to choose; either you come with me or she dies." Katherine was saying._

"_Don't you dare touch her!" Damon screamed as Katherine reached to pull something out from behind a tree…it was me._

"_Your choice, but decide quickly." Katherine said. Than she got a wicked grin, "Actually never mind I will decide." _

_At that point I saw everyone running towards me and than I felt my neck snap. _

_Katherine looked down at Damon as he cradled my lifeless body, "Never forget you belong to me. I will make sure that no other woman every holds your heart but me."_ (end vision)

I pulled away gasping for air, but Damon didn't let go, "Bella what's wrong; what did you see?"

I quickly lied, "Nothing I just got a cramp is all." I said trying to sound convincing.

"Bella I have been alive for 170 years; I know when someone is lying so tell me what you saw." Damon said and forced me to look at him.

"Damon please let it be; it's not a big deal." I said and started to walk towards the house, but Damon blocked my way.

"BELLA WHAT DID YOU SEE?" Damon yelled at me.

"Nothing Damon; I saw nothing now move." I told him and tried to get pass him, but no luck. "Damon move or I will move you myself."

We glared at each other and before he could say anything Sheriff Forbes pulled up.

"Bella is everything alright here?" sheriff Forbes asked.

"Yea Sheriff Forbes we were just having a little disagreement about the party Saturday." I said laughing.

"Bella badge or no badge it's Liz and I see you are dreading the party." Liz said to me.

"Well I never did like being on display; you think Mrs. Lockwood has the glass case set up for me yet?" I asked jokingly and we both laughed.

"If she tries to put you in it against your will I will arrest her for false imprisonment." Liz said keeping the joke going.

"Bella I will see you later." Damon said "Goodbye Liz" and he left. I knew he was going to get the others and they were going to gang up on me.

"What can I do for you Liz?" I said turning my attention back to her.

"Well the council decided to get your friends some presents and I have to get back to the station, so I was hoping you could give them these." she explained as she handed me the packages.

"Absolutely; in fact they are coming over later so I will give it to them. See you Saturday and I'm holding you to your promise." I said and waved goodbye.

I took the packages inside and went to open a bottle of wine; within an hour everyone was going to be at my house and I was going to need some liquid courage.

**Damon's Point of View**

As soon as I left Bella's house I called Elena;

"Hey Damon what's up?" she asked me.

"Elena, who is with you right now?" I asked.

"Stefan, Jeremy, Anna, Alice, Jasper, Cassie, and Jake; why?" she asked.

"Look all of you get over to the boarding house and call everyone else and tell them to come too." I said.

"Damon what's going on?" she asked more urgently this time.

"Bella had a vision and she I refusing to tell me what she saw." I replied.

"Be there in 15 minutes." she said and hung up.

I got to the boarding house and went inside to pour me a glass of scotch. I had a feeling that this vision was very bad since Bella was adamant about not saying anything. About ten minutes after I walked in the house the Calvary arrived.

"What's going on?" Edward asked.

"Bella and I were kissing when she tensed up and I knew she was having a vision. I asked her, but she refused to tell me what it was about; in fact she tried to lie about it." I said and sat down in defeat.

"That sounds like Bella; she is hiding something." Jake said.

"What should we do?" Alice asked.

"I think we all need to go and talk to her." Bonnie said and we agreed.

We left the boarding house and headed for Bella's; when we knocked, but she didn't answer.

"Where could she be?" Jake asked.

"I know." I said and told them to follow me.

There was one place she would be to calm herself; the gazebo. They followed me through the maze.

"Wow this is amazing." Esme said.

"Haven't you been here?" I asked and the pack and the Cullen's shook their heads no.

We finally reached the gazebo and Bella was sitting under it drinking a glass of wine.

"Bella we need to talk." Bonnie said.

"I know." Bella replied.

"Bella what did you…" Edward started to say.

Bella cut him off, "You want to know what I saw; ok I saw Katherine killing me." All of our jaws dropped and she continued, "Hey you wanted to know; so what are you wearing to the party."

"Bella what do you mean Katherine killed you?" Alice said.

"I mean that I saw her tell Damon he had to choose her I would die, then she decided to say screw that idea and as I watched he snap my neck I felt it ok." Bella said.

"Bella I won't let that happen to you." I said walking over to her.

"Look forget it ok; it's not gonna happen anytime soon so no need to worry." Bella said.

"Bella this is serious; we have to figure out a way to keep you safe. We need to make sure she is watched at all times." I said and then I realized I was treating her like Edward.

I looked at her and she was piss, "Damon I don't need protection at all times; I can handle myself. God why do you guys always treat me like I'm gonna break. You don't even treat Elena like this and she doesn't have powers. Just stop it all of you!" Bella screamed at us and lightning flashed.

She started to run for the house, but I was faster and cut her off at the entrance of the maze.

"Bella stop," I said and grabbed her around the waist.

She started beating on my chest, "Let me go Damon, just let me go."

"No I'm not going to. Where ever you are is where I will be. Look I just want you safe; I couldn't handle it if anything happened to you." I said. By then everyone had caught up to us and were watching. "Come one let's go inside and talk just us Bella." I said and she agreed. I kissed her and told her I would meet her inside.

Once I saw she was inside I turned to everyone, "Okay look I'm going to calm her down you guys find out what you can. I think for now we need to keep her relaxed."

"I agree, it's obvious when we try and force her decisions she does the opposite." Edward said.

"Bella always hated being backed into a corner and when she was she always got mad." Elena chimed in.

"So we agree we figure out what Katherine wants before involving Bella." Carlisle said and everyone nodded their heads.

After everyone left I went into the house; Bella was already in bed. I locked up the house and than went upstairs. I walked into her room, took off my shirt, and shoes, and than crawled in bed with her.

"What were you guys talking about?" she asked me.

I decided not to lie to her, "Keeping you safe. Bella you have to understand; I know what Katherine is capable of and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"What would you do?" she asked me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"What would you do? In my vision she gives you a choice join her and I live or don't and I die, so what would you do?" she asked. I didn't know how to answer that at first, but than I realized I would go with Katherine if it meant keeping Bella alive.

I guess she figured out my answer because she wriggled out of my arms and got out of bed before I could catch her, "Bella please understand…" I started, but she cut me off.

"No you understand something Damon; I would rather die a thousand times than have you go with that evil bitch. Promise me Damon that if it comes down to it you will let me die before you go with her." Bella said.

"You can't expect me to promise that it's ridiculous. Bella if that's what it takes to keep you safe and alive than I will do it." I said.

"Damon we both know she won't let me live no matter your choice." Bella said quietly and she was right; Katherine would kill her either way.

I turned my back to think when I felt Bella's hand on my shoulder and I turned to her. "Damon I'm not afraid to die as long as I know that you won't go with her. Nothing would ever hurt more than that so please promise me." she was begging me and I couldn't resist.

I leaned down and kissed her, "I promise."

Bella smiled and kissed me again; I lifted her up and took her to the bed. Our kisses were full of passion and the need to be with each other in every way possible. It was at this moment I asked myself a question for the first time… _If we loved each other would she willing to become what I am to stay with me forever? _

A/N: So tell me you love it, hate it, or something else. Let me know so please review.


	16. Returns

Chapter 16

Returns

**Bella's Point of View**

Over the last couple days I had been very distant with everyone probably because I wasn't sleeping. Damon had stayed every night, but once he fell asleep I went down to the hidden room to study everything I could. Today was Saturday and later this afternoon was the Lockwood's party.

"Bella?" I heard Damon call. I quickly left the hidden room and went through the secret passage.

"In the library Damon." I yelled and casually grabbed a book and pretended to read it.

"I just came in here five minutes ago and you weren't here." Damon said.

"I was in the back getting this book; I guess I didn't hear you. Forgive me." I said and planted a kiss on his cheek. "I'm hungry."

I started for the kitchen, but Damon stopped me, "Bella where were you?" he asked.

I bit my lip, "The hidden room." I replied softly.

"What hidden room?" he asked.

I walked over to Wuthering Heights and pulled on it; the bookcase swung open and I looked at Damon, "Are you coming?"

He followed me to the hidden room and I explained everything to him. He laughed, "So this is where you have been hiding; clever girl."

We stayed in the room for a bit until about noon when Damon had to leave to go eat before the party. After he left I laid down on the couch and fell asleep.

_The gazebo again great, "Aunt Lizzie?" I screamed._

"_Here my dear." Aunt Lizzie said._

"_Why do we always meet at the gazebo?" I asked as I sat down next to her._

"_Because my dear it is the center of the pentagram. Think about the structural layout of our property; each significant structure of our property lies on one of five points that represent the elements. The gazebo is the power center for our power; why do think that when you are here you feel a surge of energy." Aunt Lizzie explained._

"_So why am I here now because I know it's just not to gossip." I laughed._

_The smile left her face, "I wish when I saw you we could just gossip. You had a vision of your death didn't you?"_

"_Yea; Katherine killed me." I replied softly._

"_It doesn't have to be that way; you can change it." She said._

"_How?" I asked._

"_That is what you have to figure out my dear." Aunt Lizzie said._

"_Why is everything so cryptic with everything?" I said frustrated._

"_Izzie its part of the journey; every witch in our line has had a journey to follow this is yours. I know it's frustrating and it makes you want to pull your hair out, but you must have faith." She said and smiled, "My dear Katherine does want you dead, but I know you will overcome her and whatever she has planned. You are the strongest of all Swan witches. Centuries of their knowledge are at your disposal; their power runs in your veins, their convictions in your heart. When the time comes you will know which path to take." She said and I felt better._

"_Aunt Lizzie I have question; completely off subject." I said._

"_Go on my dear." She said._

"_I love Damon, but Aunt Lizzie he is immortal so how can I be with him?" I blurted out._

"_My dear that is part of your journey that you must discover on your own. You must make the decision whether to become a vampire like him or not. I wish I could give you the answer, but this one thing that not even I know the outcome to. The only advice I can give is do what you want in your heart. It's time for you to go, you do have a party to attend and everyone is dying to see the Swan return." She got up kissed my forehead and started to leave._

"_Aunt Lizzie any advice for tonight?" I asked._

_She smiled, "Have some fun leave the Katherine situation alone for one night and be normal. Oh and tell Carol Lockwood that even though her marriage is a complete sham she doesn't have to be such a bitter, fake, snobby bitch to everyone else." With that Aunt Lizzie walked off._

I woke up and started laughing; leave it to Aunt Lizzie to say something like that when I have Damon's psycho ex after me and I'm debating whether or not to become undead. I got up off the couch and started getting ready; tonight as Aunt Lizzie had put it the Swan returns and I was dreading it.

**Damon's Point of View**

I left Bella's and headed to go get ready. I couldn't shake the fact that she hadn't told us about the hidden room; I mean if she had it would have come up in a conversation by now. I felt privileged that Bella had shared this with me. I arrived at the boarding house and everyone was there when I walked in.

"Hey how is Bella?" Anna asked.

"Same; I don't think she has been sleeping at night." I said.

"That's not good; has she been talking in her sleep?" Edward asked.

I felt a twinge of anger remembering he used to sleep with my Bella. "Damon easy with your thoughts you know I don't see her like that anymore." he said.

"Sorry Edward; I have always been the jealous type. To answer your question no I haven't heard her talking. I think I fall asleep before her and than she gets up and wonders the house." I said.

"Well I could stay over with her." Alice offered.

"Thanks, but I will stay awake tonight. Look I have to go get ready and pick up Bella." I said and went upstairs. When I came out of the shower Heather was there.

"Heather what do you need?" I asked.

"Did Edward love Bella?" she asked.

"Yes and she loved him; they still love each other, but it's more of a brother sister love now." I said.

"How do you look pass what they had?" she asked.

"I love Bella and I trust her." I said simply.

"How can you even watch as he hugs her or brings up how they used to spend the night together? It pisses me off." she said angrily.

"I admit it is hard sometimes especially when he asked about her talking, but Heather they have a past and you can either accept it like I have or not. If you don't though you should know Edward and yours relationship will suffer." I said.

"I suppose you are right everyone has past don't they Damon." she said.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"I mean you and Katherine; she is after Bella and you know she will kill her." Heather said.

"I won't allow that." I said putting on my shirt.

"Are you planning on changing her?" she asked.

"I haven't really thought about it." I replied.

"Than how do you expect her to stay with you?" Heather asked and she left.

She was right; there was no way we could be together unless I turned her. The thing was would she want to become like me or would she want to live out her life.

We all left the house at the same time and while they headed to the Lockwood's I went to pick up Bella.

"Bella?" I yelled as I walked into the house.

"I'm upstairs! Be down in a minute" she yelled.

I decided to wait in the living room for her. I couldn't believe how nervous I was waiting for her to come down those stairs.

"Okay if you laugh or anything I am going to throw you out of this house and go to the party by myself; understood?" she yelled from the top of the stairs.

"I swear on my life." I yelled and than teased her, "But than again I'm not alive so I can't really promise…"

She cut me off, "Okay that's it go on your own."

"Bella I'm joking please forgive me and come down these stairs before I come and get you." I threatened.

"Fine." she said and I heard her coming down the stairs.

When I looked up Bella was on the landing and the light was coming through the window; she looked like an angel and it took my breath away.

**Bella's Point of View**

When Damon started teasing me I started to feel even more self conscious but after he threatened to come and get me I knew I would lose that battle.

"Fine" I said and I started down the stairs. Damon looked up at me and his jaw drop. I didn't really see the big deal; I had spiral curled my hair and pinned it up with a few strands falling in my face. My dress was a simple, very light pink, sleeveless, and made of chiffon that ended right above my knee. It hugged my bust and waist, but started to flow after my waist. Aunt Lizzie had bought it for me calling it a modern version of Baby's dress in _Dirty Dancing._

Damon just kept staring at me, "What?" I asked him.

He came up and kissed me, "You look absolutely stunning."

"Thanks. Are you ready?" I asked.

"I don't know; I think want to keep you to myself." he said and smiled wickedly. He leaned down and started kissing my neck.

"Damon we have to go." I said pulling away. He groaned and I smiled, "But no one said we had to stay there all night." I said.

He perked up and we headed for the Lockwood's party. We were the last ones to arrive.

Damon opened my door and helped me out, "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yea just nervous." I said.

"I will be right here at your side." He whispered as we started up the walk way.

"Bella; you look lovely. Please come in." Mrs. Lockwood said greeting us at the door.

"Thank you Mrs. Lockwood." I said.

When we walked in all eyes went to me and I took a deep breath. Damon whispered in my ear as we walked, "I think I am going to have a hard time controlling myself." he said.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"All these boys' minds are on one thing and I don't like it. Look at Edward he is feeling the same way." he said and pointed.

I looked over and Edward looked like he was about to kill Tyler Lockwood because of what he was thinking.

"Bella how about a dance baby?" Tyler asked me.

"Not if my life depended on it." I said and smiled sweetly since his mother was coming over to us.

"Bella I am so glad you came; please here have some champagne or wine, whatever you like. Oh and have you decided on your escort yet?' she asked.

"Yes I was hoping Damon here would escort me." I said and looked up at Damon.

He smiled; "It would be an honor Miss Swan." he said and kissed my hand.

"You two are so adorable together." Mrs. Lockwood said and then turned to Tyler, "Will you please go and tell your father we need to talk." After Tyler left she turned back to us, "Oh and Bella I wanted to let you know that this year the Halloween dance will be a masquerade ball. Now please excuse me I have to attend to my other guests but we will talk later." and off she went.

Damon and I found everyone outside on the porch.

"Oh my gosh Bella you look amazing." Angela said.

"Yea I mean like wow." Jess agreed.

Mike, Eric, and Ben whistled and I laughed, "It's not that big of a deal." I said.

"Bella! You look fantastic." Alice said running over to me.

"Thanks; you look great too." I said giving her a hug.

"Definitely different than what you normally wear; who helped you get ready?" Rosalie asked.

"I did it myself." I said.

"Wait you curled your hair without burning yourself, you are wearing heels without tripping, and you put on eyeliner without poking out your eye. Who are you and what have you done with Bella?" Emmett asked jokingly.

Esme and Carlisle were amazed at how highly I was regarded; Jasper had found out that on Founder's day we all dressed up in civil war era clothing and he said he could wear his uniform and we all laughed.

Everyone was having a good time and Edward asked if I wanted to dance; I accepted.

"So I see things are going well with Heather." I said.

He smiled, "Yes she is amazing, intelligent, and gorgeous." His smile faltered, "But she hates how you and I are together. Bella I want to be in your life as your brother, but I can't handle her jealousy. Jasper says it is immense even now."

I looked over and saw Heather had gone inside, "Let me talk to her." I said and I followed her inside. "Heather, can we talk?"

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked.

"Why are you so jealous of Edward and I? There is nothing going on between us." I said.

"Something used to go on." She replied coldly. "And if he hadn't left it would still be going on."

I laughed, "You're mistaken Heather; granted it would have been a while before we broke up, but we wouldn't have stayed together forever. Do you have any exes that are very good friends?" I asked and she nodded. "Well that's how it is with Edward and me; we don't see each other like that anymore. You and Edward are good for each other; you are two halves of a whole and I don't want to see something a little as this come between you."

"You really don't see him as you used to?" she asked me hesitantly.

"No I don't; I have Damon and I love. I do love Edward; he will always be the first guy I kissed and fell for, but our love has grown into a friendship. A little advice; don't let jealousy cloud your heart." I said.

"Thank you Bella and I apologize for being so cold towards you." she said.

"I understand." We hugged and she went to find Edward.

I decided to walk out front for some air.

"Well aren't you just the little peace maker." A voice said.

I turned, "Hello Katherine." I said.

"How do you know its not Elena?" she asked.

"Because Elena doesn't have snobby tone when she speaks." I replied.

"Watch it; I bite." she said and flashed her fangs.

"I could care less what you can and can't do." I said. "Its obvious you can't carry on an intelligent conversation."

"You think you are really something." She snapped. "Damon doesn't love you; he loves me. You are merely the rebound."

"Well technically you were the rebound seeing as his fiancée died and than he met you." I said.

"You might want to watch yourself with me." she warned.

"I don't think so; I think it is you who should watch yourself. Sure you're a vampire and all, but I'm not exactly normal." I said and waved my hand sending her flying.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she screamed at me and lunged.

I lifted her into midair, "Katherine watch yourself; this is my territory not yours. I will protect the people here even if it means I die."

"That can be arranged." She snarled at me.

"Perhaps, but right now it's not gonna happen so I suggest you leave." I said and dropped her.

"This isn't over Swan I will win in the end." She said and smiled a wicked grin and she disappeared.

I went back into the house and started looking for Damon. I found him, "Damon, Katherine was here." I said.

"Where? Did she hurt you? We have to find the others." He said and started to panic.

I forced him to look at me, "Damon calm down; she's gone for now."

"Calm down Bella; you could have been killed." Damon said.

"But I wasn't." I said.

Damon was about to say something when Caroline came up to us, "Bella Mrs. Lockwood needs to announce us as this years Miss Mystic Falls court. Come on." she said and grabbed my hand dragging me away from Damon.

One by one all the girls were introduced and when it got to be my turn it turned into a huge deal.

Mrs. Lockwood said, "And now I am so very happy to announce our final competitor Miss Isabella Swan." I walked forward and curtsey, but when I tried to go back to my place in line Mrs. Lockwood caught my hand. "Now as you all know Bella is the first Swan to attend one of these soirée's in over a decade so Bella on behalf of the entire council and town I would like to officially welcome you back home." I smiled and everyone clapped. I blushed and Mrs. Lockwood handed me the microphone.

I looked over to Elena and Caroline who were trying to hold back laughter.

"Thank you Mrs. Lockwood for that amazing welcome back and thank you to everyone for making me feel so welcome. I am extremely happy to be back and thank you again." I said and walked back to my place.

**Damon's Point of View**

As soon as Bella walked away I went to find everyone. I found Edward, Emmett, Jake, Carlisle, Sam, Jasper, and Stefan.

"Damon I am about ready to kill all of these boys here for thinking the thoughts they are of Bella." Edward growled.

"That's the least of our worries; Bella just had a run in with Katherine about ten minutes ago." I said.

They tensed and Jake spoke, "What happened?"

"I don't know all Bella said was that Katherine was here and than she was dragged away by Caroline." I said and pointed to where Bella was.

"We should meet up afterwards and discuss what happened between them." Carlisle said and we all agreed.

As Bella came off the porch I was there waiting.

She frowned at me, "You told them didn't you." she said.

"Bella they needed to be aware." I replied as I grabbed her hand, but she pulled it away.

"Yes but they have a tendency to overreact." she said and started walking off.

"Bella please; we just want you safe." I pleaded.

"Safety to all of you is suffocating me." she said.

I watched her walk off debating on whether to follow her and I did

**Bella's Point of View**

I went over to stand by Elena who had obviously already heard. The moment she hook her arm with mine I got a vision;

"_Stefan, Damon you two are mine. Yet you Stefan settle for a look a like and you Damon choose a pathetic girl who looks like the dead woman you once loved. Why settle for them when you can have me. I only faked my death so that perhaps it would bring you closer. I see it was wrong now; what you needed was me and I won't make that mistake again." _

_Elena and I were standing a few feet away as Damon and Stefan walked towards Katherine._

"_Damon, Stefan stop don't." Elena screamed, but it didn't do any good._

"_That's my boys." Katherine said and kissed each of them. Then she looked at us, "Prove to me you love me and kill them." _

_Damon and Stefan walked over to us; Stefan drank Elena dry and I watched her slump to the ground._

"_Damon please." I pleaded, but it did no good. _

_I felt a knife go into my stomach and watched as the Cullen's, the pack, and Bonnie come to stand by Katherine's side_

_Katherine came over to me and whispered, "They were so easy to manipulate; you and Bonnie aren't the only witches. Once I got her on my side it was easy to have her do a spell to have them be on my side. You stupid little witch." She smiled and I watched as the all walked away leaving me to die._

"Bella!" Damon said shaking me.

I came out of my vision and backed away from all of them, "Stay back all of you." I said and I ran.

A/N: Ok the next chapter might not be up until Sunday, but I will try and get it up before than. Please review and let me know what you think.


	17. Revelations

Chapter 17

A/N: Ok I have a new poll up on what kind of story you would like me to do next so please go and vote for what you want.

Revelations

**Bella's Point of View**

I ran as quickly as I could away from them because I couldn't even think straight.

"Bella where are you going?" Mrs. Lockwood asked.

"I'm not feeling very well Mrs. Lockwood." I replied. I spotted Liz and ran over, "Liz would you mind giving me a ride to my house."

"Sure let's go." Liz said. "Besides I can't stand Carol's endless rambling one minute longer." I managed a small smile and we hopped into her car.

I thanked her for driving me and ran into the house. How could they turn on me and Elena like that? How could Damon kill me? As I was asking myself all these questions and more when my phone rang;

"Bella what the hell happened?" Elena said as soon as I picked up.

"Elena you have to get away from them now; I had a vision of them killing us Elena and they join Katherine." I said quickly.

"Bella they are our friends; they would never kill us." she said.

I was about to yell at her again when I realized she was right, "Elena I gotta go." I said and hung up.

I ran to the library and than to the hidden room. I started looking through the book trying to find some sort of spell.

**Damon's Point of View**

The look on Bella's face was of pure terror, "Bella!" I yelled at her and she finally opened her eyes.

She looked at us like we were monsters and said, "Stay back all of you." and than she ran.

We just stood there and Jasper spoke, "Damon the feelings I got from her were of pain, hurt, betrayal, and agony. Something is very wrong."

I immediately ran to go and find Bella when someone tapped me on the shoulder; Mrs. Lockwood, "Well if you're looking for Bella she left with Liz."

"Thanks." I said and went back to the others, "Bella left; what the hell did she see?"

"Let me try calling her." Elena said. Finally on the fifth time Bella answered, "Bella what the hell happened?" she asked.

"Elena you have to get away from them now; I had a vision of them killing us and they joined Katherine." Bella said in a voice of complete fear and agony.

Elena looked at us confused, "Bella they are our friends; they would never kill us."

There was silence for a while but finally Bella said, "Elena I gotta go." and she hung up.

"What the hell is she talking about?" Rosalie asked.

"Our visions become real Rosalie; wouldn't you be scared if the people you trusted and loved turned on you." Bonnie asked.

"Yea, but she's had visions before and she's changed the outcome so why would she freak?" Jake asked.

"Because it's us turning against her and Elena." Bonnie replied.

"But you guys would never do that." Elena said.

"With Katherine it might plausible." my brother said quietly and we all knew it to be true the question was how could Katherine turn us against the people we loved?

**Bella's Point of View**

I got the spell book and started looking; I had to talk to Aunt Lizzie. Than I found a spell that looked like it could help;

"Hear these words, here my cries

Spirit from the other side.

Come to me, I summon thee.

Cross now the great divide" I said. I saw a swirl of lights and than a very transparent Aunt Lizzie.

"I'm glad you found that spell; you never get enough rest when we talk while your asleep." she said and the moment she stepped towards me she was solid.

"Aunt Lizzie thank God." I said and ran to her. "I had a vision of Katherine except this time the Cullen's, the pack, Bonnie, Stefan, and Damon were on her side. Than Damon killed me."

"Well now it makes sense." she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Bella I'm not suppose to be able to see your visions when I saw the first one it didn't feel right." she said.

"Yea I felt the same way like it was planted." I said.

"That's it; it was planted." she said.

"In my vision Katherine said Bonnie and I weren't the only witches; does that mean she is working with someone else?" I asked.

"That's the only way the vision could have been planted. I believe the vision you just had is the real one." she said.

"So how do we stop it?" I asked.

"We can't; I can't stay here much longer. You have to find the witch and bind her powers there is a spell in the book. I love you my dear, but I have to go and you have guests." she said giving me a hug. She stepped away and than the lights swirled and she was gone.

I heard banging on the door and I knew who it was. I walked out of the hidden room to the front door.

"Bella please let me in." Damon said.

I didn't answer it was obvious Katherine knew what they were thinking and I couldn't risk her knowing what I knew. I decided to play along with this game she had started; "GO AWAY DAMON!" I screamed.

"Bella it's us we won't hurt you." I heard Alice say.

"Yea right I saw it." I replied.

"Bella that won't happen I would never turn on you." Damon said and I started to cave, but quickly reminded myself that until I could find a spell to shield them it wasn't safe.

"Bullshit I saw it; I felt you take the knife and stick it in my stomach and twist it." I said.

There was silence and then I heard I them leave; all except Elena.

"Isabella Marie Swan open this door now!" she said. "How can you do this to them; to Damon!"

Than I heard a voice, "_The hidden room is safe."_

I opened the door and grabbed Elena, "What the hell Bella? Have you lost your damn mind? Where are we going?" she was throwing questions at me while I dragged her to the library. She finally shut up when I opened the secret passage and led her through. "What is this place?" she asked.

"It's sort of a secret spell room; Aunt Lizzie told me it was here." I said. I got a feeling I should call Aunt Lizzie, "Elena don't freak out okay." She just looked at me and I read the spell; "Hear these words, hear my cries; spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee; cross now the great divide."

The lights swirled and Aunt Lizzie appeared, "Hello Elena." she said.

"How the hell? She's dead!" Elena screamed.

Aunt Lizzie laughed, "Elena your two best friends are witches, you're dating a vampire, and you're wondering how I'm here; I would think it would be obvious since Bella did say a spell in front of you." than she turned to me, "I'm glad heard me. Let me explain; this room is completely shielded from anything magical or supernatural outside of it. Now Elena the vision Bella had is real; Katherine is working with another witch and she wants to turn them against both of you. That vision Bella had before was planted; made up. We have to find the witch who is doing all this." Aunt Lizzie finished.

Elena sank in a chair, "How do we stop this and why can't we tell them?"

"I think it's because she is tapped into their minds and everything already." I said.

"Bella is right; the witch has obviously been observing you both from their thoughts, but you two are safe. I have been watching and no one is trying to pry your minds; now we have to figure a way to stop it." Aunt Lizzie said.

"Aunt Lizzie is there a shielding spell in the book; you know to where I don't have to act like I just did?" I asked.

"Maybe I have to go now, but I will see you soon my dear and both of you be careful." And with that she was gone.

"Is this what happens when we aren't around?" Elena asked.

I laughed, "No actually this is the first time I have like seen her; most of the time I'm asleep and she comes in my dreams."

"I am so glad I am not a witch too much to take in." she said.

"Yea but you can handle a vampire boyfriend, your friends being witches, and your boyfriends coming after you." I said.

"Hey you're in the same boat as me and I haven't had a whole army of vampires after me so you are worse off." She said.

"Yea you're right; come on help me look through the book for a spell." I said.

When she tried to touch the book it like shielded itself, "This just keeps getting weirder and weirder; I guess only you can touch it Bella." she said.

We spent two hours there until I yelled, "I found it; come on Elena we gotta go." and we raced to my car.

**Damon's Point of View**

It pained me when Bella said what she saw. It wasn't Katherine that killed her, it was me.

"Damon don't think it about like that." Stefan said.

"How can I not? I kill Bella; I kill the one woman I love. Tell me what is alright about that?" I yelled.

"Damon it won't happen like that; we will figure something out." Bonnie said patting my arm.

I pulled away, "How Bonnie because Bella won't come near us and apparently you are in on the whole deal too."

"Damon I know you're pissed so am I, but don't be an ass to her." Harper said to me.

Before anything else was said the front door opened and Elena and Bella came running in.

"Don't ask anything just yet." Elena said.

Bella placed a huge book down on the table and raised her hands, "I call upon the ancient powers, protect us now and in future hours. Shield our minds from the outsider who pries tearing us apart with their evil lies. Let our thoughts and secrets be safe from those that wish to destroy us with betrayal and hate. Only let them see what they want us to be."

The wind whipped, the house shook, and the lights went out. When they came back on Elena asked, "Did it work?"

"Yea it did." Bella said and then she ran to me, "Damon I didn't meant what I said about not trusting you." She explained to all of us about the two visions and that there was another witch in the game.

"That is a good way to tear us apart." Carlisle said.

"Yea, but with this spell the witch can't see what we really know. He, she or they will only see the doubt the plant. Katherine won't be back for a while which gives us time to figure stuff out." Bella said as she rested her head on my shoulder. "Damon I…"

I cut her off, "Bella don't worry about it; I understand. I would have reacted the same way in your position." She smiled and then yawned.

"My guess Bella is that you used a lot of your energy today go home and get some rest." Bonnie said.

Bella stood up, "Whoa." was all she said before she started to fall and I caught her before she hit the coffee table.

"Bella what am I going to do with you?" I asked teasingly.

"You're the one that said I could use your catching services anytime." she replied.

"Yes I did." I said.

"Bella do you need anything?" Esme asked.

She shook her head, "No I think I just need to get home and go to sleep."

"I don't think you should drive Bella; you're very pale." Carlisle said.

"I have to get home; Damon can drive me." she said.

"Why don't you just stay here." Emmett asked.

"If Katherine comes back sooner it's better for me to be in my own house. She can just walk in here without an invitation." Bella said.

"Come on I'll take you home." I said. She started to get up, but immediately became uneasy on her feet. "That's it." I said and I just picked her up and carried her out the door. We arrived at her house and I came to her door.

"Do you want to carry me in?" she asked.

"I would love to." I said with a wicked grin. I picked her up and carried her into the house.

"Wait the book I have to put it back." she said. I sighed and started walking towards the library, "Damon you don't have to go there." she said. I looked at her confused and she smiled. "Hidden room." she said waving her hand over the book and in blue lights it disappeared.

"How?" I asked.

"I honestly don't know; I got a feeling and I tried it now weren't we going to my room?" she asked.

"I thought you wanted to go to bed." I said.

"Eventually." she said and kissed me.

I couldn't get up those stairs fast enough.

A/N: I know I'm sorry I didn't update sooner I had to go out of town. Next chapter will be up tomorrow. From now on I will be taking some cues from Charmed, but not a lot. That one spell Bella did I came up with myself so let me know what you think.


	18. Halloween Masquerade

Chapter 18

Halloween Masquerade

**Damon's Point of View**

Bella had been so busy trying to find out who was working with Katherine that none of us had seen her in about a week; even me. I had been kicked out of the house when I tried to reason with her to get some sleep. The only time anyone saw her was at school and even then she didn't talk to anyone. She looked dreadful and we were all worried.

"I think it's time to stage an intervention." Jake said. We were all at the boarding house.

"I agree; she is obsessed with this whole deal." Rosalie said.

"Yea well how can we stage an intervention when we can't even get into the house?" Alice asked.

"I think I figured that out." Bonnie said and we all looked at her, "I found a spell."

"Well what are we waiting for?" I asked. "Let's go."

"Slow down Damon; I think only a few of us should go." Caroline said.

"Who do you suggest go?" I asked rudely.

"Me and the girls; I think we can get her to listen better than you boys. You guys just jump into the arguing with her and that will just piss her off." Caroline replied just as rudely.

"She's right; Damon let them go." Edward said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Fine, but if your way doesn't work I'm going to do it mine." I said.

"Whatever you boys just get dressed for the masquerade." Caroline said.

"I forgot that was tonight; well screw it we aren't going." I said.

"Oh yes we are; now just trust me." Caroline said and they left.

"Damn it she is extremely annoying at times." I said rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"Hey that's my girl." Matt said and playfully hit me.

"Thank god for that." I replied.

"I guess we should get ready; Caroline said that our costumes were upstairs." Carlisle suggested.

We walked up stairs and saw them hanging up; Emmett was the first to yell; "OH HELL NO I"M NOT WEARING THIS CRAP. IT HAS TIGHTS."

"I'm with him; I'm not wearing this shit." Jake said touching the costume with his name on it like it was disease ridden.

"The theme this year is the Renaissance." Matt said.

"Consider yourselves lucky; last years theme was Marie Antoinette. Lots of pink and baby blue" Jeremy told us.

Carlisle spoke up, "If Caroline insists we go than that must mean Bella will attend; I think we should just go with it."

"Easy for you Carlisle, this is what you used to wear." Sam said.

I sighed and grabbed my costume and went to change. Bella had better be there tonight or I was going to look like a complete fool.

**Bella's Point of View**

I was sitting in the living room when I heard the door open;

"Isabella Marie Swan this is an intervention! Come out and no one gets hurt." I heard Caroline yell.

"How in the hell did you get in here?" I asked.

"You aren't the only witch remember." Bonnie said smirking.

"Guys I'm busy…" I started to say, but I was cut off.

"Enough with the witch hunting; the masquerade is tonight and you are going." Caroline said.

"No I'm not." I said and got up to go to the library, but Alice, Emily, and Rosalie blocked my way.

"Oh no you don't; if we're going you're going." Rosalie said.

"Rosalie move." I said, but before I knew it Lexi had my hands behind my back.

"We're prepared this time Bella." she said.

"Bella come on; for one night have some fun." Elena said.

"Guys I have to find this witch." I pleaded.

"Bella one night will not kill you." Alice said.

I was going to argue, but I was outnumbered.

Alice got a huge smile on her face, "She's giving in!" she screamed and Lexi let me go.

"Okay, but I don't have a costume." I said.

"Oh yes you do. We all do." Caroline yelled and a few minutes later I heard honking.

"Caroline said to drop these off for you." Pearl said getting out of the car accompanied by Liz.

"Yea and don't forget the make up bags Pearl." Liz said.

After we got everything inside we said our goodbyes and started to get ready.

"Caroline what is the theme this year?" I asked hesitantly.

"Renaissance." she said smiling.

"Oh god no." I groaned.

"I picked out your dress and the limo will be here soon so let's move it." Caroline said pushing us all up the stairs.

Rosalie leaned close to me, "Are we in trouble?"

"With Caroline picking out the outfits…Definitely." I said.

We got upstairs and started pulling out our dresses. "Caroline how and when did you get these?" Alice asked.

"Easy my dad's boyfriend owns a clothing design company and he made them especially for us. Craig is amazing I just gave him our pictures and measurements and told him to create what would look good on us and this is the result" she explained.

"Care bear they all lace up in the back." I said.

"I wanted them to look authentic; besides you're dating a vampire I'm sure he can unlace it really quickly." she said chuckling and I started to blush.

"Caroline I'm gonna kill you one of these days." Elena said.

"I'll help dispose of her body." Bonnie said.

Caroline stuck her tongue out at us, "Just you wait; when everyone sees us it will be amazing. Now what are we going to do with your hair Bella?" she said.

"I know! I know!" Alice said.

She started on my hair and when it was all done it was in barrel curls with two strands from my long bangs pulled back.

"Very renaissance." Rosalie said.

I pulled out my dress and looked over it. The dress was made of velvet and chiffon. It had long velvet sleeves, but had an over lay of very long, loose, chiffon sleeves. It was an off the shoulder type with elastic at the top of the sleeves to keep them up. The top of the dress hugged my body until my waist and than it flowed out due to the hoop skirt. It was a royal blue with lighter shades of blue throughout the bodice and skirt with some white.

"Wow Bella you look like sleeping beauty." Lexi said.

"Well according to Damon she hasn't been sleeping so she can't be sleeping beauty." Heather said and I stuck out my tongue at them.

"No she looks like Gwendolyn." Caroline said.

"Who is Gwendolyn?" Rosalie asked.

"It's a story Bella's Aunt told us when we were little. Gwendolyn was a forest fairy; she even painted us a picture. Come on I'll show you." Caroline said.

I had forgotten that fairytale Aunt Lizzie had told us when we were five. We all followed her to the portrait room (as I called it; I didn't have the heart to change or move any of it.) and she showed them the painting.

"Oh my god Bella you look exactly like her." Alice squeaked.

She was right; I mean the dress the hair all of it. Caroline looked at me, "I used it as inspiration. Is that ok?"

"Yea I just can't believe you remembered that story." I said.

"Bella when did you do like a theme photo shoot?" Alice asked.

Lexi, Anna, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, and I laughed. Everyone else looked at us like we had gone mad.

"That's not me Alice. That's my ancestor; the first Isabella Marie Swan." I said.

"So basically it's like Elena is with Katherine?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes well except the whole brother's dating them right Bella?" Emily asked me.

I bit my lip, "Actually Damon was engaged to her." I said quietly.

"WHAT?" Alice, Emily, Cassie, Rosalie, Esme, and Heather screamed.

"It's not that weird; Damon told me before we did anything. Well actually I found out before he told me, but he told me and it doesn't bother me." I said.

"Not weird; are you kidding me?" Rosalie asked.

"Ok so dating a vampire, being a witch, and having a werewolf as best friend is normal, but looking like my ancestor is the weird thing." I said.

"She's right; nothing should really surprise us anymore. I mean we are dead and Emily is engaged to a werewolf." Heather said and we all busted out laughing.

"Ok now we need the final touches." Caroline said and we went downstairs. "TA-DA" Caroline said and on the couch we saw capes and masks.

"Caroline you went over bored." I said.

"Oh come on its Halloween that's kind of the whole point." Caroline said.

We put on our masks and capes and then the doorbell rang.

"Limo's here girls now let's go have some normal fun." Caroline said.

**Damon's Point of View**

We had been at this stupid dance for and hour and still no Bella.

"If they don't show up I'm leaving." Emmett said moving his hips.

Edward busted out laughing and I looked at him, "What is going on?" I asked.

"Emmett's tights are riding up." he said and I laughed with him.

"Shut the hell up." he said.

We heard gasps and we looked up at the staircase. I saw Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline walk in and come to stand by Stefan, Harper, and Matt. I had to admit they looked amazing. Then we saw Cassie, Heather, Emily, Rosalie, Esme, and Alice.

"Wow you guys look amazing." Edward said and kissed Heather.

"Where's Bella?" I asked Elena and she just pointed to the top of the stairs.

We all looked and I saw the vision of an angel at the top of the stairs. Even though her face was covered by a mask I would know those deep blue eyes anywhere. She looked so mystical and at home in the era she was wearing. I wondered if in a pass life she was a medieval princess. As she descended the stairs I saw Tyler Lockwood and some other stag guys head over to meet her, but I got there first.

Tyler glared at me and I said, "Walk away now." He debated a minute, but left.

I extended my hand to Bella and she accepted it. I leaned in and whispered, "You look magical."

She laughed, "Charming as that is I would think you would have a better pick up line."

"Well I thought since you are a witch that was a pretty good one, but you're right you look more bewitching than anything." I said and gave her a wicked grin.

We walked over to our group and immediately Edward came up to me, "We might want to watch Tyler; he is frustrated at the fact that he can't get close to Bella."

"Well maybe we will have to teach him a lesson." I replied watching Tyler with his ignorant buddies.

"What's he doing now?" Matt asked.

"Making a plan to be alone with Bella." Edward replied stiffly.

"Do we get to kick his ass?" Jake asked.

"Well looks like his buddies are actually very fond our dates; including Caroline Matt. They are planning to separate us from the ladies and sweep them off their feet." Edward said with venom in his voice. It was at that moment I knew I had nothing to worry because now he was being possessive of Heather.

"I'll beat his ass to a pulp." Emmett said.

Bella came up to me and said, "I thought tonight was going to be normal."

"It will be; when another guy plans on stealing your girl it's customary to teach them a lesson." I replied.

"Well that maybe, but if you do it I'm leaving. Damon I just want to have fun tonight, but if you insist on instigating something with Tyler than I have to bid you goodnight." Bella told me and she headed for the stairs.

I grabbed her hand, "My apologizes milady." I said and did a deep bow. "Would you like to dance?" I asked.

She smiled and I saw crimson rushing to her cheeks, "Good sir you do have a charm that makes you irresistible and completely forgivable. I would love to dance." and she curtsied.

I lead her to the dance floor as I'll Be by Edwin McCain began to play. I pulled her to me and we started dancing.

I leaned in close to her ear, "You really do look magical."

"Thanks; damn it Damon stop you keep making my cheeks burn." she said looking away from me.

I put my hand under her chin and turned her face back to me, "Never; I will never stop telling you how gorgeous, sexy, and amazing you are. In fact…" I left her to go to the DJ booth. She just looked at me and I just smiled a wicked grin.

Elena and the other girls came to stand by her. I tapped the DJ on the shoulder.

"Can I borrow the microphone?" I asked.

"No way man." he said and turned his back to me.

I tapped him again, "Let me borrow the microphone." I said compelling him.

"Sure anything man." he said handing it to me.

"Thank you." I said and turned to the audience. "Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, but I just wanted to say that I am the luckiest guy in the entire world because I have the most beautiful, bewitching, amazing, sexy, and intelligent girlfriend Miss Isabella Marie Swan."

A spotlight immediately found Bella and her entire face was turning red. She tried to hide behind the others as everyone clapped. I gave the microphone back to the incompetent DJ and went back over to Bella.

She immediately hit my arm; "I cannot believe you just did that." she said and started to hide her face.

I stopped her, "Never hide who you are and never think less of yourself. You are all those things I said and more; and I am the luckiest man in the entire world because I have you. You are the only reason I stay here or even exist. You are my everything Bella and I will do anything to protect you. I love you." I said and bent down to kiss her.

She gladly received my lips and it wasn't until Elena yelled at us to get a room that we quit. We continued dancing until Mrs. Lockwood came over.

"Bella can I borrow you for a minute?" she asked.

"Only as long as it doesn't involve being up on stage and microphones." Bella said laughing.

"No, no, no, nothing like that I want you to meet someone." she said.

I bowed and kissed Bella's hand, "Return to me soon milady."

She curtsied and replied, "I shall good sir."

I watched as she walked away and for the first time realized that her gown laced in the back. Taking it off would be a lot of fun tonight I thought to myself.

**Bella's Point of View**

Mrs. Lockwood led me over to the refreshment table; "Isabella Swan meet Jonathan Gilbert; Elena's uncle."

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Swan; my niece and nephew have spoke of you often." He said extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Gilbert." I said reaching for his hand.

"Please call me Jonathan." he said as I touched he hand.

Than I got a vision;

"_You have to round up all the tomb vampires; including Anna, Pearl, and Harper. Also I want Lexi, Lee, Cassie, and Heather taken care of as well." Katherine said._

"_What about the Salvatore's, Cullen's, and the wolf pack?" Jonathan asked?_

"_My witch friend is going to turn them against Bella. Also Isabelle will be coming to visit your daughter Elena. That is how we will get the device Pearl holds." Katherine said with a menacing grin._

"_Of course; how dangerous is Bella?" Jonathan asked._

"_Very dangerous; she threatens everything for us. The Swans have always had power and they will do anything to keep it. We have to destroy them; no need to worry about the man Charlie. The men have never held power only the women. Now when you go to Mystic Falls?" Katherine asked._

"_Tomorrow; there is a Halloween party tomorrow night that I will attend." he replied._

"_Good now guard your mind since the Cullen's have a mind reader that goes by Edward. And threaten them all a little bit; I want them scared." Katherine said with a smirk._

"_Very well I only want Elena safe." he said._

"_As soon as Bella is dead Elena will be safe." Katherine replied._

The vision faded and I opened my eyes, "Is everything alright?" Jonathan asked me.

"Yes I just got a cramp; I was working in the garden all day." I said.

"Excuse me for a moment." Mrs. Lockwood said.

"I know what you are witch." Jonathan said to me.

"Than perhaps you should watch it; oh and Mr. Gilbert I wouldn't trust Katherine if I were you. She has history of getting rid of people after they have served their purpose." I said and I walked back to Damon.

"So you finally met my Uncle John." Elena said with disgust when I arrived at our group.

"Yea and he's working with Katherine." I said.

"What?" Elena about screamed.

"Elena be quiet; look I had a vision he talked to her yesterday; I sort of know her plan. We are safe for now all he is really going to do is try and scare us." I said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes now I want to enjoy the rest of the night." I said and looked at Damon who was seething, "Good sir want to dance?" I asked.

He didn't reply; just kept looking over at Jonathan Gilbert.

"Fine." I said and walked off.

I didn't get very far before Tyler grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to his chest, "Hey baby." he said slurring his words; I could smell the alcohol on him.

"Tyler not now." I said trying to pull away, but it was no use.

"Why you gotta be like that? Here I am giving you the attention you deserve while your boy is too busy glaring at John Gilbert." he said.

"Tyler you're drunk and you need to go home." I said finally breaking free.

I walked outside into the cool night air. I heard the door open and shut then felt arms go around my waist.

I smelled whiskey, "Tyler get your damn hands off of me." I said elbowing him in the chest.

I turned to go back in, but he caught me, "You always were a feisty one; that's why no matter how much you embarrassed me I could never stop coming for ya." he said.

"Well maybe I need to do a better job of making you look like a fool." I said glaring at me and I yanked my wrist out of his hand.

I felt him grab my shoulders and pin me against the wall hard and I winced in pain, "See when you act like this it turns me on and pisses me off at the same time." he said putting his mouth on my neck.

"Tyler get off of me!" I said and started to scream, but he covered my mouth with his hand.

"No, no, no, don't scream; enjoy it." he said and when I looked in his eyes something wasn't right.

"Tyler let me go now." I said and when he didn't I used my powers and threw him away from me.

I started running for the door, but somehow he caught me and when I looked at him his face was intense and his eyes were deadly. "Tyler what's wrong with you." I asked.

Before he could answer he was lifted off the ground and thrown against the brick wall. I looked to see who had saved me and saw Damon's vampire face. He ran straight for Tyler and bit him on the neck.

"DAMON STOP!" I screamed because I knew Tyler had vervain in his system.

By the time Damon stopped it was too late; he was choking and Tyler was unconscious.

I ran over to him, "Damon! Oh god please come on." I said, but I could see the veins popping out of his face. I knew what I had to do; I pulled Damon so he was sitting up and I pulled my hair away from my neck. "Damon come on drink." I said.

"No." he said in barely a whisper.

"Damon you have to; now either do it or I will make you." I said.

His eyes were full of pain and sorrow, but he knew I would make him. His face changed and I felt him bite down on my neck. It hurt but after a moment it felt like he and I were sharing a deep connection, but than everything went black.

A/N: So what did you think? Review and let me know. Soon everything will come full circle. Also I want to remind you of my poll that is up for what story you guys want next so please, please, vote and review.


	19. Closure and Chases

Chapter 19

Closure and Chase

**Damon's Point of View**

I had sensed Bella was in danger and ran outside to see Tyler Lockwood trying to force himself on her. I grabbed him and threw him against the wall; I saw Bella and she was scared. I turned my attention back to Tyler; I was going to drain him dry. I went at him and started drinking;

"DAMON STOP!" I heard Bella scream and then I realized why; I could feel the vervain entering into my system.

I started to choke and I fell to the ground. The pain was excruciating and felt like I was suffocating and my throat was so dry.

Bella came over to me, "Damon! Oh god please come on." she said, but I knew I was slipping fast and she knew it too. I saw her decide something and then she pulled me to where I was sitting up somewhat and she pulled her hair away exposing her neck; she couldn't be serious. "Damon come on drink." she said.

I couldn't do that to her; I mean her scent was intoxicating and as much as I always wanted to taste her I never did, but if I were to drink in my state I knew I wouldn't be able to stop. "No." I said in barely a whisper.

"Damon you have to; now either do it or I will make you." she said to me and I knew that she would make me.

I was in so much pain not from just the vervain, but mainly from what I was about to do to Bella. I felt my face changed and then I bit into her neck. Her blood was so sweet and addicting, but there was something else; a deeper connection. I couldn't stop drinking even though I could feel her fading.

I felt two very strong cold hands pull me away, "Damon get a hold of yourself." Edward yelled at me.

I composed myself and looked over to see the woman I loved nearly half dead. "She's barely breathing!" Elena said panicked.

I fell to my knees; I had hurt Bella. I have probably killed her and all because I couldn't control myself. Then I saw Bella open her eyes and look at me;

"Damon?" she whispered.

I ran straight to her, "Bella I'm so sorry; I couldn't stop." I said ashamed of myself.

"It's ok; this isn't the first time something like that has happened." she said and smiled. I still felt horrible.

She held out her hand for me to help her up, but Carlisle came over, "Bella I don't think you should get up; you've lost a lot of blood."

"We have to get back to the party or people will start to wonder; where is Tyler?" she asked.

"Over against the wall…OH shit he is waking up!" Caroline said.

"Damon take me over to him." Bella said and I did as she asked. She was so weak. She knelt down in front of him and put a hand on each side of his face and spoke, "Out of sight out of mind, a different memory you shall find. Take the truth and leave no trace you never even saw his face." Bella's hands glowed.

Tyler looked at us, "What happened?" he asked.

"You've been drinking a lot and you tried to make a move on me, but you tripped and hit your head." Bella said calmly.

"Oh maybe I should go home." Tyler replied dumbly.

"Yea I think that would be a good idea." Bella said and Tyler left.

Bella had been standing on her own, but the moment Tyler was out of sight she started to fall and I caught her.

"Bella I am so sorry…" I began again.

She cut me off, "Damon enough I told you to drink and you did. If you hadn't I would of made you. Now let's go and say our goodnights."

We all simply nodded and I put my arm around Bella's waist and she let all her weight rest against me. We said goodbye to everyone and left.

I put Bella in the limo and started to walk away, "Damon please don't do this." she pleaded with me, but I didn't stop. Bella just kept calling my name.

**Bella's Point of View**

I was so confused when Damon just walked away from me; he didn't even look at me. I felt my heart breaking and I started to hyperventilate.

Elena stepped in front of me, "Guys go talk to Damon, and we are going to take Bella home."

I started to get out of the limo, "No I have to talk to him." I said trying to stand, but I started to fall and Edward caught me.

"Bella let us talk to him." he said and turned to Heather who came and took his place in holding me up, while he and the other guys walked away.

"Come on Bella." Heather said and she put me back in the car.

As soon as the door closed I started to sob; the pain I felt was worse than when Edward or Jake abandoned me. All the girls tried to comfort me, but it was no use. Damon had left me and I felt completely broken. When we got to the house Heather helped me upstairs.

"Do you want help getting undressed?" she asked.

"No I just want to be alone. Thank you for everything, but you guys go home." I said.

"Bella…" she started to protest.

"Heather please." I begged and she simply nodded and I heard everyone leave. I decided to go to the gazebo; I grabbed my cape and went to the only place that I could calm down and think clearly.

**Damon's Point of View**

I went straight to the Falls; I was there for about five minute before Stefan, Edward, and the others arrived.

"Leave now." I said.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO HER?" Edward yelled.

I turned around and let my vampire side come out, "Why did you and the pup leave her broken?" I snapped.

"Enough!" Stefan said stepping in between us. "Listen Damon I know what you are going through…" he started.

I laughed, "Oh yes little brother you drank from Elena and then went on a binge. You weren't used to human blood Stefan so it's excusable." I said.

Edward looked at me and I knew what he was reading, "He is going through the same emotions I did when I drank from Bella. He nearly killed her and feels like shit. When did Bella fall off a horse?"

"Damon you know her death wasn't your fault." Stefan said groaning.

"Wait what?" Emmett said looking confused.

"When Damon and I were human he was engaged to Bella's ancestor; Isabella Marie Swan. Well you know how Elena looks exactly like Katherine, Bella looks exactly like Isabella. Damon and Isabella were riding one day and a snake spooked Isabella's horse; it reared and threw Isabella off. She broke her neck and died. After that Damon became the prick you knew Jasper." Stefan explained to them.

"Yes and it nearly happened again tonight." I snapped.

"Damon," a voice said; I looked and saw Alice, "She was never in any danger from you. Bonnie and I would have seen it. You wouldn't have killed her." Alice said.

"She's right a few seconds later and you would have pulled back; Bella's been using her powers a lot lately and with getting little to no sleep it's affecting her. Her body is weak and she needs rest." Bonnie said coming up me.

"Where is she now?" I asked.

"At home; she's pretty upset." Heather said coming to stand by Edward.

"I felt her emotions; what you did hurt her worse then when we left." Jasper told me.

I felt my dead heart break; the last thing I wanted to do was hurt her. I turned and ran for Bella's house. It started to rain and I knew it was Bella doing it.

When I got there her heartbeat was coming from the maze. I quickly followed the trail of her scent to the gazebo. When I got there her back was to me and I just stood there in the rain. The glow of the moon was shining directly on her and created an amazing silhouette. I slowly approached the gazebo and stepped under it.

"Bella?" I said.

She turned to me and I saw tears trailing down her face, "You left." she said with so much pain and betrayal in her voice.

"Bella I am so sorry; when I saw you lying there I immediately thought of Isabella and how I killed her. I didn't want to do that to you so I walked away." I said.

"Why do guys always say that you're going to kill me?" she said getting angry. "You, Edward, and Jake; god I'm so sick of it. If I can trust you why can't you trust yourself? I'm the one apparently risking my life to be with you. I trusted you enough to know you wouldn't kill me and you didn't; so why can't you trust yourself? Isabella's death wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was." I said quietly.

"OH MY GOD THAT"S IT!" she screamed. Lightning flashed, thunder rolled and than it stopped raining. She grabbed my hand, "Come on I'm gonna show you once and for all it wasn't your fault because I am so sick of the self pity fest."

We walked to the house and Bella told me to stay in the living room. She left to go get something and when she returned I saw it was the huge book in the hidden room.

"Bella what are you doing?" I asked.

She glared at me, "Just sit down and shut up." she said and than she spoke, "Hear these words, hear my cries, spirit from the other side. Come to me I summon thee, cross now the great divide."

When she finished I saw swirling lights and than standing in front of me was Isabella.

She turned and smiled, "Hello Bella; it's like looking in front of a mirror." Then she turned to me, "Hello Damon."

"Isabella." I stuttered

"Yes." she replied.

"I will give you two some privacy." Bella said and went out the front door.

"How?" I asked.

"Magic." She said simply. "I'm glad to see you Damon. I know why Bella summoned me and she's right what happened to me was not your fault. Although, I am still a little upset over this girl Katherine." she frowning.

"Isabella…" I started but she held up her hand.

"Don't I already know everything." She said and went to look out the window. "Bella is a very unique young woman; nothing like me at all." she mused.

I went to look out the window as well and saw Bella heading for the gazebo, "Yes she is." I said.

"I'm glad you found her. Damon you have to let everything that has happen in the past go. You also have to stop treating her like she is made of glass; she isn't me. I was fragile and delicate; she is strong and not easily broken." she said.

"You're right she isn't like you at all." I said. "Isabella why didn't you tell me you were a witch?" I asked.

"I decided early on never to use my powers; I was too weak." she said simply. "You were right about some things."

"What things?" I asked.

"I am proud of her; when she was born I knew she would look like me. Elizabeth called for us to attend her Wiccaning. I'm glad to see that she does the Swan family line justice. You are lucky to have her; just don't break her heart." Isabella said to me.

"I won't." I said.

"I have to go Damon; I hope that this has provided you with closure. Though I believe you got that when you gave me my ring." she said smiling.

"Goodbye Isabella." I said. She smiled and disappeared. I walked back to the gazebo and Bella was sitting there waiting for me.

"Are you done being a stubborn ass?" she asked coldly.

I walked over and pulled her to me and kissed her. "Yes I am; Bella I am so sorry." I said against her hair.

"Are you done blaming yourself; that's the only way I will forgive you." she said to me.

I laughed, "Yes; thank you for bringing Isabella here; it's what I needed."

"Good; I'm going to bed." she said and started to walk away.

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to me again, "Well I was hoping we could have another dance; I do owe you one milady." I said and bowed.

"Damon Salvatore if you think for one minute I plan on sharing my bed with you tonight after what you did you are seriously mistaken." she said glaring at me.

I pushed her hair away from her neck and saw where I had bitten her; I leaned down and kissed it. I felt her shiver then she pushed me away and started to run. Bella knew I loved a chase and she was going to make me work tonight. She glanced back at me; I smiled and started to run after her. Bella knew this maze so well and with the rain her scent was washed all over the place. I was starting to get turned on knowing that it wasn't going to be easy to find her. I knew the maze somewhat; there were hidden openings throughout the maze. I saw a flash of Bella's dress and followed, but after I rounded the corner I didn't see anyone. Started to feel the maze walls and found an opening; I stepped through and saw Bella staring at me. She smiled, picked up her skirt and started running again. I followed at human speed and I ran my hands along the walls. I felt an opening and went through it; Bella was rounding the corner looking back to see if I was following her.

She ran straight into me, "Gotcha." I said and leaned in to kiss her, but she ducked and started to run again. "Can't run forever Bella." I yelled.

"I can until you catch me." she said.

I decided to run at vampire speed, but she had disappeared. I smiled and changed into a crow. I soared over the maze and saw her running towards the entrance. I flew back down and transformed into my human form. I hid behind the corner and when she came around it I grabbed her and picked her up. My lips found hers and without ever leaving them I ran with her into the house. I didn't let her down until we got up into her room; then I broke our kiss.

I stroked her cheek, "You know you looked absolutely amazing tonight. I couldn't help but notice that this, "I said touching her gown," laced up in the back; very authentic." I said starting a trail of kisses along her jaw.

I could hear her heart beat faster and her breath hitched. "Yea Caroline picked it out." she said breathlessly.

"I will have to thank her." I said as spun her so her back was to me.

I started to kiss her neck as I unlaced the gown. Every time my fingers touched her back I felt electricity and she did as well. I pushed her hair out of the way and kissed where I wounded her. I didn't unlace the gown as quickly as I could of; she had made me chase her and now it was my turn to tease.

"Did you use your powers in the maze?" she asked.

"Yes I did." I said.

She turned towards me, "Well then I don't feel so bad about this." she said with a wicked grin.

I felt my buttons being unbuttoned on both my shirt and pants. I grinned and pulled her towards me. "You know we should keep this dress; you know for role playing." I said and lifted her up and carried her to the bed.

A/N: Ok so what did you think? I was going to do the pageant scene next, but this whole idea popped into my head and I had to write about it. Review and let me know. Also I added two more choices to my poll so please go and vote you can vote only twice.

Lots of Love,

Emeraldphoenix23


	20. Help

Author's Note

Ok I hate to do this to you guys, but I need help on the next chapter and what you think should happen. So please pm me and let me know. I need help what I should pair together as far as scenes. Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated.

Thanks

Emeraldphoenix23


	21. Miss Mystic Falls

Chapter 20

Miss Mystic Falls

**Bella's Point of View**

It had been a week since Damon had bitten me and I had finally gotten most of my strength back. I had thought back to when Damon bit me and the deep connection I felt; it was like we were one. I mean it hurt like hell, but it was drowned out by the connection. I felt like I was whole; like I had found a missing piece of my life. I wanted to ask Damon if he felt something, but I was afraid to. How do you start a conversation like that; oh Damon when you bit me did you feel a connection that made you feel complete or were you just hungry? I also found myself wanting him to bit me again, but I knew there was no way in hell he would do it.

Damon and I had made up that night, but while we were having sex his face had transformed, (which wasn't out of the ordinary) yet there was something different. He looked at me for a while and normally he would keep his face far away from my neck, but he started to lean down and when he was almost touching it a light bulb clicked on in his head and he immediately pulled back. He hadn't spent the night since and I was worried maybe I did something wrong. I had talked to Stefan about it and he said that it was nothing and just give Damon some time. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom looking at my neck. Lexi had fed me some of her blood the day after I got it and it healed nicely, but I could still feel it.

I sighed and took a deep breath; today was the pageant. I had been dreading it all week, but I couldn't back out now. I turned on the shower and got in hoping the hot water would ease the tension I felt through out my body. When I got out I could smell something cooking in the kitchen.

"Hello?" I yelled.

"It's just me." Lexi yelled back.

"Hey I'll be down in a second." I said and got dressed in my black tank and shorts. "Hey Lex what are you doing?" I asked coming into the kitchen.

"Cooking you breakfast; you need to eat." she said.

I laughed, "Ok mom."

"Actually you should probably call me grandma." she said winking at me.

"Don't you mean great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great…?" I said.

"Ok cut it out." Lexi said and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Knock, Knock" I heard Elena yell from the front door.

"In the kitchen." I yelled.

In came Elena, Alice, Bonnie, Caroline, Anna, Emily, Leah, Cassie, Heather, Jessica, Angela, and Rose.

"Morning you guys." I said giving each of them a hug.

"So are you ready for the pageant today?" Jessica asking me while grabbing a piece of toast.

I shrugged, "I guess."

"Bella you better show up." Caroline said glaring at me.

"Don't worry Care Bear I'm not backing out." I said.

"Good." she said and started talking to Jessica.

"So this is a big thing huh?" Angela asked me.

"Yea sort of." I said.

"Are you kidding me besides the Founder's Day parade this is the biggest thing!" Caroline screamed.

I covered my ears, "Caroline I'm still waking up tone it down a bit."

The door bell rang, "I'll get it." I said needing some space from all the girls. I opened the door and saw all the guys, "Ok did Caroline issue a breakfast party invitation that I didn't know about?" I asked jokingly.

Jake came in first and gave me a hug, "Yea the entire town is coming you better get into that fancy dress of yours."

I punched his arm, "Very funny Jake; can't wait to see you in your suit."

He looked at me shocked as did all the other guys, "No one said anything about a suit." he said.

"Jake you got away with khakis and a polo at the party; this is very formal." I said laughing.

"Man I have already worn tights now I gotta do a suit; don't we get a break." Emmett whined.

Rose came up behind me, "Quit being a baby Emmett. Bella, Lexi says get your butt in the kitchen and eat."

"There's food?" Paul said perking up.

"OH NO! GIRLS RUN THE BOYS ARE COMING IN AND THEY ARE HUNGRY; SAVE YOURSELVES!" I yelled and from the kitchen I heard girls starting to crack up.

The boys rolled their eyes and I stepped aside to let them in. As Stefan passed I grabbed his arm, "Hey have you talked to Damon? Is he coming?" I asked.

"He won't talk Bella and I don't know if he is coming; sorry." Stefan said as he hugged me.

I just shrugged and Jasper looked at me; he felt my disappointment and held out his arm to escort me to breakfast.

"So Bella is Damon still escorting you?" Jessica asked.

"As far as I know; Why?" I asked.

"Well you two seem to be on really different levels; I just thought you were like drifting apart." she said.

"Just rough patch is all." I said hiding my anger.

Thankfully Heather changed the subject by asking Jessica what she was wearing to the pageant.

After about an hour everyone left to go get ready. I went to clean the kitchen and when I was about to head to the library I heard the doorbell rang. I opened it and saw Jonathan Gilbert;

"Good morning Miss Swan; mind if I come in?" he asked as he walked in.

I shut the door and turned to face him, "You it defeats the purpose to ask if you can come in when you don't wait for a confirmation."

"Yes well I don't have time for pleasantries." he said starting to walk around my house.

"Stop right there." I said as he headed for the living room. "I don't plan on you staying long so why don't you just say what you came to say and leave."

"I want you to stay away from my daughter." he said glaring at me.

"I'm not going to hurt her; if any one is going to do that it's Katherine." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"You listen to me witch stay away from her or else." he said closing the distance between us and getting right in my face.

"Mr. Gilbert I would watch it if I were you and step away from her now." I heard a voice from behind me say.

I looked and saw Damon standing in the door way; he walked over and put his arm around my waist.

"Well the vampire and the witch how cute. Tell me what keeps me from telling the entire town about you?" John asked.

"The fact that we know what you're doing." I said.

"You need to leave Bella's house now and don't come back." Damon said.

"This isn't over Miss Swan." John said in a threatening manner.

"Don't you threaten her." Damon said pushing me behind him.

"You don't scare me." John said.

"Oh really." Damon said and the next thing I knew Damon grabbed John's neck and I hear a sickening snap and John fell to the ground.

"DAMON WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" I screamed.

"I wasn't going to let him threaten you Bella." Damon said.

Before I could say anything I saw John stand up and look at us, "Well is this the type of hospitality you show your guests. I thought you were raised better Miss Swann." he turned to leave, but at the door he stopped, "Good luck in the pageant." he said and left.

"How is he alive?" Damon said

"Did that ring on his finger look familiar?" I asked.

"It's like Saltzman's." Damon said dryly.

"Well this is a great start to what is going to be a great day." I said sarcastically.

Damon pulled me into a hug, "Don't worry Bella I won't let anything happen." he said and kissed the top of my head.

"Damon you can't just snap people's necks when they threaten me." I said against his chest.

He stepped back to look at me, "Well I hope this makes up for it." he said and pulled something out of his coat pocket.

"Damon what did you do?" I asked as he handed me a box.

"Well back in my day the lady's escort was supposed to give her a gift." he said with a twinkle in his eye.

I slowly opened the box and gasped, "Damon you shouldn't have!" I said and pulled out a gorgeous pear cut blue sapphire pendant with V-shaped diamond bale necklace and they had matching earrings. I couldn't believe it; they must have cost a fortune.

"Yes I should have; I have been really distant towards you and take this as my apology." Damon said.

"How did you know what color to get?" I asked suspiciously; I hadn't told him or shown him my dress.

"Caroline told me to go with blue sapphires." He said simply. "Now you better get your dress and head over to get ready. I'll see you at the bottom of the stairs." and he left.

**Damon's Point of View**

When I left Bella's I was still seething over Jonathan Gilbert threatening my Bella. I got back to the boarding house and Elena was there.

"Elena you might want to warn your uncle/ birth father to watch it because the next time he threatens Bella I will make sure that he stays dead." I said.

"What, John threatened Bella?" Elena screamed.

"Yes." I said simply walking over to get a brandy.

"What did he say?" Stefan said coming to stand by me.

"He said he wanted Bella to stay away from Elena, Bella then told him he should be more careful of Katherine then her, then John said stay away or else." I said downing my brandy.

"He is such an ass." Elena said as she sat down on the couch.

"That's not the part I didn't like." I said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"He said 'Good luck in the pageant,' but the way he said it made me worry." I said.

"Like something is going down?" Stefan asked me.

"Yes." I said while pouring another glass of brandy.

"Should I call the others?" Elena asked and I simply nodded.

When she left the room Stefan spoke, "What has been with you lately?"

His question caught me off guard, "What do you mean?"

"Before you drank from Bella you were with her every night; hell I thought that you had moved in with her. Then lately you have been here, you rarely go over to see her, and you are conflicted." he said.

I sighed; I didn't have the energy to just pretend like nothing was wrong so I told the truth, "Stefan when I drank from her it was different; like I found a missing part of me. When I went to her that night we were having sex and I was used to my face changing, but while we were in the middle I found myself leaning down; I wanted to bite her again. I wanted to feel that connection and when I realized what I was doing I pulled away. I have never experienced what I felt." I finished and we stood in silence.

Stefan spoke up, "You need to talk to Bella."

"I know and I will tonight." I said.

"You better." he said.

Elena came back in, "Ok everyone knows and are on the look out. I have to go and get ready see you two at the pageant."

Stefan walked her out and I went upstairs to get dressed. How was I supposed to bring this up with Bella? I wanted to know if she felt like I did when I bit her, but I was afraid she would see me as a monster. I got dressed and met Stefan downstairs.

"Ready?" he asked.

"I suppose." I said and we headed to the car.

When we arrived at the Lockwood house Mrs. Lockwood was outside directing the guests.

"Stefan! Damon! Thank goodness you got here we are about to start. Now go and take your positions." Mrs. Lockwood said.

I saw Tyler standing by the staircase; he looked at me and quickly went outside. I still wanted to kill him for trying to force himself on Bella, but she wouldn't let me.

Mr. Lockwood stood in front of us, "Ladies and gentlemen I would like to welcome you all to the 145th Miss Mystic Falls Pageant. Now without further ado I will start to introduce our competitors."

He went through the list of girls; mainly of the founding families. When Elena was introduced I knew Bella was next and I got ready.

"Now our final competitor Miss Isabella Swan." after Mr. Lockwood said Bella's name there were many claps and I stepped forward and watched as a beautiful woman came down the stairs. Bella was wearing a royal blue satin dress. The jewelry I got her fit the outfit perfectly. Her make up was subtle and it fit her perfect; simple and elegant. I held out my hand as she reached the last few steps and she took it. I escorted her outside and we got in our places for the dance. It was a good thing that I remembered this from 1864.

When the music started Bella and I stepped towards each other and started to dance. At first we didn't touch each other just circled one another, but when we finally did touch I felt a spark. "You look absolutely breath taking. Nice jewelry by the way who gave it to you?" I asked teasingly.

"Some random guy." she said teasing me back.

"Should I be worried." I asked feigning shock and hurt.

"Maybe he was quite charming and sweet." she replied coyly.

"Where is he?" I asked pretending to growl.

"Right in front of me." she said smiling warmly.

The dance ended and we took our places waiting for the results. I was standing behind Bella, "Do you care if you win?" I asked.

"No." she said and then Mr. Lockwood came up to us.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have a winner; your new Miss Mystic Falls is Caroline Forbes!" he announced.

I could feel Bella automatically relax as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulder. Caroline was ecstatic and I looked over to Jasper and saw he was jumping around sort of like Alice. I stifled a laugh and finally we were allowed to leave and enjoy the party.

"I'm going to go upstairs really quick." Bella whispered to me and I watched as she made her way up the stairs. I went out onto the back porch and was followed by Edward, Jake, Emmett, and Carlisle.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked.

"Congratulating Caroline on her win." Jake said.

"How is Bella Damon?" Carlisle asked me.

"Ok I suppose; she's still a little weak." I said.

We sat there chatting for about thirty minutes when Lexi ran out, "DAMON BELLA'S GONE. SOMEONE TOOK HER."

**Bella's Point of View**

I went upstairs to fix my hair when I felt someone behind me; I turned and screamed, "Lauren Mallory what do you want and what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Making sure you are out of the way for Katherine." she said and blew some powder on me; I slipped into darkness.

I woke up and it was dark outside and Lauren had her back to me, "Beautiful night isn't it. Your Damon must be so worried about you." she sneered at me.

"So you're the witch Katherine has been using." I said trying to move, but I was tied up.

"She isn't using me; Katherine has known my family for quite some time. She came to me for help in getting rid of you and I happily agreed." Lauren said.

I was about to make a retort, but I felt myself being pulled in two different directions. One moment I was tied to a tree the next I was standing in front of Elena.

"Bella where did you come from?" Elena said trying to hug me, but she couldn't.

"Elena she's astral projecting. Bella where are you?" Bonnie asked quickly.

"In the woods tied to a tree, but wait I know who the…" I tried to tell them who had me, but I was pulled back to my body.

"So you can astral project; powerful aren't we." Lauren said mockingly.

I had to figure how to get untied. Lauren was droning on and on about some thing and I just tried to concentrate on getting free. I focused on the ropes and started to untie them. When I got untied I kept my hands behind my back so she wouldn't know and waited for the perfect opportunity.

It finally came, "Hey Lauren I always wanted to tell you; you never know when to shut the hell up." I said and flung her away from me.

I started to run and soon I saw Damon and the others. They saw me, but before they got to me I felt someone grab me and bite down on my neck.

A/N: So what do you think of the cliffy? Did you see Lauren as the witch who was helping Katherine? The pic of Bella's outfit is on my profile along with the necklace and earrings. Please review and let me know what you think. We are almost done with this story so if you go to my author's page there is a poll; vote for what story you would like to see next. You can vote up to two times. Reviews are very appreciated.


	22. Connections

Chapter 21

A/N: Ok you guys I have gotten a lot of questions and requests and now it is finally here. It took a while to write it the way I wanted it to be read; it is the lemon so please review and let me know if you would like to see more.

Connections

**Damon's Point of View**

We looked all over for Bella and none of us could sense her. I was getting worried. The last place I had gotten a whiff of her scent was upstairs in a bathroom; after that it just disappeared.

"Could it be Katherine?" Elena asked clinging to Stefan.

"No I would have sensed her." Anna said reassuringly.

"The witch?" Alice suggested.

"I think that is who has her. I mean you say her scent has disappeared and you can't sense her that sounds like the witch to me." Bonnie said.

"If they so much as touch her I will rip their hearts out." I said and my face transformed.

"Emmett, Edward, Jasper, take Damon upstairs now." Bonnie commanded and against my will I was led upstairs.

"Damon get a grip." Jasper said.

"We will find her; the pack has transformed and are looking for her now." Edward tried to reassure me.

"Yea and when they find her we will know. Then we can go and kick some ass." Emmett said.

None of this was working; I was still angry. I went to sit down in a chair and started rubbing my temples. When we found Bella I wasn't going to waste another moment being how I was. I was going to talk to her about what I felt when I bit her and take whatever happens next.

Then Bonnie busted in, "Ok we know where she is."

"Where?" I asked.

"In the woods and she knows who the witch is." Elena responded.

We had to leave the house at human pace, but the moment we were out of sight us vampires ran faster. That's when I saw Bella running towards us I felt relieved until I saw someone grab her and bite her neck. She screamed and I ran faster knocking the vampire away. I immediately bent down; before I could bite my wrist I felt someone fling me against a tree as did everyone else.

Then Alice spoke, "Lauren Mallory?"

"Hello Alice now you just sit tight I will be with you in a moment I have to deal with this trash." the Lauren girl said and kicked Bella in the stomach. "Carlos please watch them." she said.

I saw a man with dark wavy hair and a small mustache. He walked over to Stefan and I smiling, "Hello Salvatore's." he said and jammed some wood into each of our stomachs, "She is quite delicious." he said twisting the wood and tilting his head towards Bella.

"Stay away from her." I growled and then felt another twist.

"You are in no position to tell me what to do." Carlos replied.

"Enough; Katherine wants them alive Carlos." Lauren said and he backed off. Then she looked down at Bella, "You really are pathetic; first with Edward and now Damon, when are you going to learn Bella you are nothing."

I saw Bella prop herself up against a tree, "You're wrong there; I'm a witch." she said trying to catch her breath.

"I admit it's some what impressive what you can do, but I have been doing this since I was born and I'm stronger than you. Katherine was planning on having Damon there kill you, but after John called she changed her plans. Now I get to dispose of you myself." Lauren said.

"You really thin ykou're stronger then me?" Bella asked; she was bleeding horribly and I could hear her heart slowing. I couldn't help but wonder how she was still conscious.

"Yes." Lauren said bending down to Bella's level.

Bella looked at her and smiled, "Let's see about that." Bella quickly grabbed Lauren's throat and started chanting, "You betray our laws and have lost your way; the time has come as night turns to day. I call upon the elemental powers to aid me in these hours. Bind this witch's magic for all eternity in hopes that she may find redemption and clarity."

When Bella finished we felt the force that held us in place disappear and Lauren was flung back. Carlos realized what was happening and before he could even run the pack transformed and attacked him; he was dead in seconds. I ran over to Bella and bit my wrist, "Bella drink."

She did as I asked and I felt the connection again; it was pure and good. To my dismay she broke the connection too quickly and I could tell she was just barely healed, but she pushed my hand away.

I tried to force her to drink more, but she stopped me, "Damon I'm fine please we have to get back to the party before anyone notices anything." she said and started to stand up, but she faltered.

"Bella let me help you." I said and gently lifted her up. She wrapped her arms around my neck and we started to head to the car.

"I have to say goodbye." Bella said weakly.

"We will take care of that dear; you go home and rest." Esme said patting her arm then she looked at me, "We will find out what we can from Lauren and you take her home."

"Thank you Esme." I said.

By the time I put Bella in the car she was asleep. As I started driving I thought about the connection I felt from me drinking from her and her drinking from me. There was something different then when I have ever allowed a human to drink from me; it was deep, freeing, and it felt like there were no barriers. We were connected on a higher level then anything I ever felt or thought was possible. I wanted so badly to speak with her, but I knew now was not the time. We got to her house and the moment I shut off the car she stirred.

**Bella's Point of View**

I felt so drained between the vampire biting me and binding Lauren's powers I could barely register what was going on; until Damon forced his wrist to my mouth. I immediately started to feel energized, but there was something more; I felt drawn into the same connection I felt before when Damon drank from me. I started to get lost in the connection and I knew I had to stop. Apparently I hadn't been drinking long; Damon tried to force me to drink more, but I knew I couldn't. After that everything was fuzzy and then I fell into darkness.

I started to come out of it when Damon's car stopped, "Damon." I called in barely a whisper; good thing he is a vampire.

"I'm here Bella." he said and I felt myself being lifted out of the car.

"The others?" I asked.

"Taking care of everything don't worry about it." Damon said trying to soothe me.

"Will you stay tonight?" I asked; there was silence, "Please Damon I don't want to be alone."

"Alright I'll stay." he said.

I nuzzled my head into the place where his neck and shoulder met. I was so tired and drained, but I wanted to talk to him about what I felt when he drank from me and vice versa. I couldn't wait any longer;

"Damon?" I asked as he laid me down on the bed.

"Yes Bella." he said removing my heels and jewelry.

"I need to talk to you." I replied.

"We can talk in the morning." he said.

I sat up and immediately regretted it because I got dizzy, but I pushed the feeling aside, "No now; it can't wait any longer."

"What is it?" he asked putting my necklace and earrings back into the box.

I decided to just blurt it out, "Damon when you drank from me I felt a deep binding connection and it swallowed me whole; hell for the last week I have wanted you to bite me again. Then tonight when I was drinking from you I felt the same connection. I need to know, have you felt anything like that? If you didn't that's fine just tell me, but I have to know. I can't explain in one word how it felt, but I do know that it seemed right." When I finished I took a deep breath and looked at Damon. He had frozen in place.

When he finally turned to me I saw relief in his eyes, "I felt it too. I didn't know how I to talk to you about it." he said coming to sit on the bed with me. "I have been alive for a long time and yet I can still be surprised. Bella I have fed other girls my blood and drank from them, but with you with was very different."

"Different in a good way?" I asked.

"Very good, amazingly good, wonderfully good." he said stroking my cheek.

"Then why have you been staying away from me lately?" I whispered.

He sighed, "It had nothing to do with you I swear it was just that when we were having our time I wanted to bite you again. Afterwards I felt like a complete monster for wanting to bite you and decided until I could figure out what was going on I should stay away."

"So where does this leave us?" I asked looking into those ice blue eyes of his.

"Bella I honestly don't know; I would be lying if I said I didn't want to bite you again or have you drink my blood, but it can't happen. I could lose control." he said getting up from the bed.

"Damon don't pull away from me." I said.

I stood up shakily and walked over to him; I didn't think I just let my instincts take over. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him to me. The kiss started out sweet and soft, but that's not what I wanted. I pressed myself up against him and finally felt his arms wrap around my waist. Our bodies melded together and I felt a fire within me blaze. I started to pull him back towards the bed, but I tripped. I waited for the impact, but it never came.

"You know for someone who's last name is Swan you aren't as graceful as one." Damon said as he lifted me into his arms.

He kissed me and this time there was more passion as the softness began to fade in our kisses. I felt him prop me up on my dresser as his hands trailed up and down my back. He broke the kiss and moved his lips to my neck, but realized that my bite was still there. I could feel him tense under my arms; then I saw him pull his wrist to his mouth and then hand it to me. I looked into his eyes and I could tell that he wanted me to drink; not only because he wanted the bite gone, but also because he wanted to feel the connection. I willing took his wrist and started to drink.

Immediately the connection was found and I felt whole. It was euphoric and right. Nothing else mattered except us being joined this way. When I finally let go of the connection my neck was healed and Damon looked different; he looked elated. I smiled and pull his mouth back to mine; his hands ran up and down my sides and then he started to unzip my dress. I started to get self conscious I mean we had had sex before and he had seen me naked, but I had never fully seen his reaction because the lights were always out; this time they were on.

"Relax Bella; you are absolutely gorgeous." he said kissing my neck where the bite used to be.

I shook off my nerves and started to unbutton his shirt. The moment I pulled his shirt off I saw the perfect planes of his chest and abs. They were sculpted to perfection and I smiled. When I looked back to his face and it held a wicked grin. He slipped off my dress and pulled my lips back to his. I quickly unbuttoned his pants and wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me to the bed. He laid me down with him on top and I could feel his member growing quickly. I slipped my hand into his boxers and the moment my hand found his member he pulled back and gave a little moan. When he looked at me his ice blue eyes were piercing mine. He started to leave a trail of kisses on my skin; starting from my neck. When he got to my breast I felt his tongue go over my sensitive nipples and I moaned in enjoyment. Damon began his trail of kisses again and when he got to my hip I arched my back. This kind of attention by him was different, but I wasn't complaining. I felt him move his lips to my inner thigh and I moaned even more.

I realized his lips had left my skin and when I opened my eyes I saw him taking off my underwear. When I tried to roll over so I could be on top, but he wouldn't let me. I used my powers and flipped us to where I was on top. I started a trail of kisses down his body like he had mine. I decided to try something and I nipped at his neck a little bit. He responded by growling, but I knew it was his turn on growl. I worked my way down and took off his boxers. I could see that he was standing at attention and I positioned myself and slid down onto him. He immediately grabbed my hips and started a rocking rhythm. I arched my back in pleasure and started to moan. I looked down at Damon's face and saw his lips were parted and his breathing irregular. He opened his eyes and flipped us to where he was on top. He started to thrust in me harder and I screamed out in pleasure. I looked up and saw that his face had changed and I could feel him pulling out of me and away. I quickly wrapped my legs around his hips and took his face in my hands.

"Damon do it; bite me." I said. He looked conflicted and I pulled him closer to me, "Don't pull away or out; I want you to bite me." I said.

After what seemed like an eternity he pushed his member back into me and I arched in joy. We got back into the rhythm and my eyes never left his except to close when I felt myself climaxing. He started to thrust harder and faster within me and I moaned. He looked at me one last time and in a swift movement bent his head to my neck and I felt his fangs pierce my skin. I pulled him to me and even though we were lost in our connection we were still keeping our rhythm. Not only were Damon and I connected on a deep emotional level, but when paired with our physical act it made me forget how to breathe. I felt Damon bite down on me harder as he released and the connection went deeper. When his release was done we felt the connection become less intense and he pulled away.

We laid there in silence for a while until he pulled me to his chest and kissed me softly, "That was amazing; did you feel it?" he asked as he stroked my cheek.

All I could do was nod; I was still on cloud nine and I happily drifted to sleep, but in the distance I heard, "Sleep my Bella; I love you."

A/N: So how was that lemon? Review and let me know. A huge thanks to Dark-Supernatural-Angel and -passion.x for all the advice on writing this


	23. Founder's Day Part One

Chapter 22

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating; I was admitted into the hospital for pneumonia yesterday and I just got my laptop today. I am going to try and keep up with the writing, but the updates might be a little longer in between. Without further ado here is;

Founder's Day Part One

**Bella's Point of View**

I woke up lying next to Damon and I couldn't help, but smile. This entire week had been drama filled, but the one good thing that had stayed the same was holding me. I closed my eyes and thought to what had happened this past week. Elena's birth mom who was now a vampire; (thanks to Damon; I don't know how long I yelled at him, but I had forgiven him) who also was Mr. Saltzman's wife, had wanted the Gilbert device. I was still pretty weak from my encounter with Lauren, not to mention the nightly extracurricular activities with Damon, that I couldn't help, disarm it. Bonnie did the disarming by herself and had been distant ever since. She was still angry at Damon since her grandma had died opening the tomb and I guess she seemed like she was betraying her somehow. We had given Isobel the deactivated device and she left town thankfully, but not before warning Elena of me. Elena was a trooper though she said that Isobel didn't know shit about me and to never come back. I couldn't help, but feel bad for Isobel; she was under Katherine's spell and refused to see it. Jonathan had been threatening all of us, but we ignored him as much as possible.

I sighed and snuggled closer to Damon; today was the Founder's Day parade and everyone was excited. Elena, Damon, Caroline, Matt, myself, Stefan, and everyone from Forks would be riding in the parade wearing dresses from 1864. I hadn't told Damon yet, but I had found one of Isabella's dresses in the attic and decided to wear it. I hoped he didn't get too upset or anything over it.

I felt a hand stroke my cheek, "Penny for your thoughts?" Damon asked me.

I propped myself up on my elbow, "Just thinking about the parade today." I replied and kissed him.

He rolled over on top of me and started to kiss my neck, "And here I thought you were thinking about me."

I laughed, "Why do I need to think about you when your right here." I said and pulled his lips to mine. We were interrupted by the doorbell and I groaned. "Who could that be?"

"Probably Elena or Stefan or the whole calvary." Damon said standing up.

I put on a black tank and my black sweats. I turned to see Damon staring intently at me, "What?" I asked.

He came over and wrapped his arms around me, "Did I ever tell you, you look absolutely sexy in black?" he said and nibbled on my neck.

"No, but I'll keep it in mind." I said and went to go open the door. The person standing in front of me made me yelp and I began to think of how I was going to get out of this one.

**Damon's Point of View**

Bella had gone to answer the door and I got dressed. I heard her scream and ran downstairs to see and older gentleman with a mustache, blue eyes, and brown hair.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked glaring at me.

"Dad this is Damon my boyfriend; Damon this is my dad." Bella said biting her lip.

I quickly put on my charm, "Hello Mr. Swan it is a pleasure to meet you." I said shaking his hand.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Bella asked looking between us.

"Well I wanted to come and see how you were doing. What's he doing here?" her father asked.

"I merely came by to see if Bella wanted to go out to breakfast." I said.

"Upstairs?" her father asked narrowing his eyes at me.

"Dad." Bella said giving him a, _don't even_, look.

I held in my laughter, "Well how about we all go to breakfast and we can get to know each other." I suggested.

"Sorry not going to happen." Anna said walking in, "Hi you must be Mr. Swan Bella's dad I'm Anna." she said and shook his hand.

"Please all of you call me Charlie, except you." he said and pointed to me.

"Bella who's car is that…" Edward said walking into the house, but stopped.

"YOU!" Charlie screamed. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY DAUGHTER'S HOME AFTER YOU BROKE HER? I OUGHT TO SHOOT YOU RIGHT NOW!"

"Dad, Edward and I are friends." Bella said stepping between her father and Edward. "In fact let me introduce you to his girlfriend." she said and motioned to Heather.

"Hello sir nice to meet you." Heather said and wrapped her arm around Edward's waist.

"You're okay with this Bella?" her dad asked confused.

"Yes dad; Edward and I talked and now we are just really good friends; same goes for Jake and me." Bella said and on cue Jake walked through the door with Billy.

"Hey Charlie what's up?" he asked.

"Being confused as hell." Charlie said.

"Don't try and understand it; just go with it." Billy said. "Charlie why don't you and I go get breakfast while they get ready for the parade. Then you can wheel me to a good spot."

Charlie agreed and left, but gave me one last _you and I are gonna talk_ look.

Bella shut the door and sighed, "And the hits just keep on coming." she said and we all laughed.

"Okay boys out you go; we girls have to get ready." Anna said and pushed us out the door.

I grabbed Bella and kissed her, "See you at the parade."

Bella was about to reply, but Anna pushed me out the door and slammed it shut.

"Well where shall we go and eat?" Carlisle asked.

"Mystic Grill." Charlie mumbled and got into his car.

I stood there with Edward, "He really doesn't like us does he?" I asked.

"No; I broke his daughter's heart and you came down stairs with your pants unbuttoned." Edward said and I looked down seeing that it was true.

I zipped up my pants, "Well at least he didn't see me shirtless." I said.

"Doesn't matter; Charlie is protective of Bella especially here. He knows what Bella's aunt was and is worried she knows now too. That's why they never came back after Bella was five." Edward told me.

"A little late for that isn't it." I said stating the obvious.

"Yes, but he doesn't know that." Edward replied.

I sighed and hopped into my car, "You want to ride over?" I asked him.

"Sure." Edward said and got into my car; this was going to be a long breakfast.

Bella's Point of View

"Anna why didn't you give them at least five minutes so they didn't run into my dad." I asked her annoyed.

"They were going to breakfast anyways." Alice said and grabbed my arm, "Come on time to get ready."

After an hour we were all dressed and ready. I appraised myself in the mirror; my hair was half up half down barrel curls. My dress was a plum color off the shoulder with lots of beading on the corset. The ruched gown had plum colored roses pined in certain areas. It tied in the back and was made of satin. I stepped out of my room and went into the portrait room to stand next to Isabella's portrait.

"Wow you really do look like her." Elena said as she walked in.

"I could say the same to you too." I said looking at her.

"Very funny; I wonder what her style was back then." Elena said.

"Come here." I said and I opened up the photo book from 1864 until I found the picture of Katherine.

"Wow." was all she could say. "Bella, do you think they love us just because we are like carbon copies?" Elena asked me afraid of my answer.

I laughed, "No Elena and if you talked to Jasper you fears would be unfounded."

"Well at least with Stefan I only have to contend with Katherine; you on the other hand have to contend with Katherine and Isabella." Elena said nudging me.

"I can handle it." I said winking.

"Ok you two get your butts down here we have 20 minutes to get to the float." Caroline yelled at us.

"It's gonna take us that long just to get in the car." I called back.

We walked downstairs and all of us attempted to get into the car. Jessica and Angela had an easier time and I told them to go ahead. Finally we got in and settled and headed to the float. The boys were already there standing by the float talking amongst themselves. I saw Jake, Edward, Damon, and my dad talking and they were laughing.

Elena looked at me and I pointed, "Do you think Damon compelled him?" I asked her.

"I don't think he would do that." Elena said reassuring me. "Think we can make like a grand entrance?" Elena said giving me a wicked grin.

I smiled at her, "I think I can manage that." I closed my eyes and focused on the element air; within seconds I felt the wind whip around us carrying our own scent to our guys. When I opened my eyes I saw the boys' heads turn and their jaws dropped. "That a grand enough entrance for you?" I asked her.

"Definitely." she said and linked my arm as we walked over to our guys.

**Damon's Point of View**

I was talking with Edward, Jake and Charlie when I caught Bella's scent. I turned my head towards the direction and what met my eyes was a vision. I looked to see Bella and she was in the dress Isabella's mother had bought her for her 18th birthday ball.

_(Flash back)_

"_Isabella darling!" Mrs. Swan called._

_Isabella and I were on the back porch discussing our wedding._

"_Yes mother." Isabella called back. I gave her pout, "Don't be like that Damon; you know will eventually find us." she said and gave me a peck on my cheek._

"_Oh hello Damon." Mrs. Swan said to me._

"_Hello Mrs. Swan." I replied bowing._

"_Well I'm glad you're here, you can give us your opinion on the dress I just bought for Bella." Mrs. Swan said and ushered us into the house. She pulled out the dress, "Ta-da!" _

"_Mother it's very different." Isabella replied nervously._

"_Oh I know you like more of a subtle look, but I saw the design and thought it would be perfect on you." Mrs. Swan said._

_I could feel Isabella tense beside me; she didn't like it at all. "I think it's lovely." I said trying to reassure her. _

"_You don't like it do you dear?" Mrs. Swan asked disappointedly._

_Isabella left my side and went over to her mother, "It's gorgeous mother it's just not me. I appreciate the gift, but I would rather not wear it." _

"_Well I guess it is a good thing I picked one that is more to your liking; it will be ready tomorrow." Mrs. Swan said._

"_Thank you mother; should we send this back?" Isabella asked._

"_Absolutely not; perhaps someone in our family will be brave enough to wear it." Mrs. Swan said and took the dress upstairs._

"_I think you would of looked radiant in it." I said wrapping my arms around her waist._

"_You just like the low neck." Isabella retorted._

"_Well yes that is a nice portion of it." I said smirking at her._

_She lightly hit my arm, "Damon Salvatore I swear you are more horrible then the stable hands at times." _

_I laughed and pulled her tightly to me, "Yes well the stable hands can't do this can they?" I asked and bent down to kiss her._

I came out of my flashback and saw Bella wore her worried look; probably due to my look. I quickly composed myself and smiled.

"Bells you look amazing." Charlie said grabbing Bella and carefully hugging her.

"Thanks dad I found it in the house about a week ago; it belonged to one of our ancestors." Bella replied.

"Well I better go and get a good seat." Charlie said left us alone.

"Wow Bella you look good; are you sure no one else picked out your clothes." Emmett said teasing her.

"No, but at least I haven't had to wear tights and a monkey suit, but then again the monkey suit fits you since Rosalie calls you her monkey man." Bella retorted and smirked at him.

There was silence for sometime and then Edward busted out laughing.

"Edward what is it?" Alice asked.

"He has no smartass retort to make." Edward said holding his side.

We all busted out laughing at that point; even Emmett.

Mrs. Lockwood came over to us, "Okay ladies and gentlemen enough with the laughter time to get on the float."

The Cullen's, the pack and Bella's human friends got onto the float in front of us. I helped Bella up onto our float and we just stood there.

"You look amazing." I whispered to her.

I felt her muscles relax, "I thought you didn't like it." she said.

"No I was just remembering the day Isabella's mother brought it home." I said as the float began to move.

"How did she look in it?" Bella asked me.

I laughed, "She never wore it; it wasn't her style." I leaned in closer, "But I doubt she would have done it the justice you are doing for it."

She shivered and turned her head and kissed her. We broke our kiss when we heard the crowd yelling and shouting. Bella's cheeks got really red and I thought I saw the blush get redder when she saw her father looking at us.

After we got done with the parade I helped her down and she went to go and change. The girls followed her suit and we guys went to change.

"You seemed happy today Damon." Jasper commented to me.

"Indeed I am." I said and pulled off my shirt.

"Would you like to go into further detail for all us non mind readers and empaths." Jake said to me.

"I am debating over my future with Bella." I said casually.

"ARE YOU BREAKING UP WITH HER?" he yelled at me and everyone tensed.

"No, no, no, I'm merely debating on taking the next step; except I don't know if it is the step I would of taken back in my time or now." I said quickly.

"What do you mean?" Paul asked me.

"I'm either going to ask Bella to marry me or I'm going to take her away for a very long vacation." I said.

"Good luck with the marriage deal my daughter doesn't have much faith in that." I heard a voice behind me say. I whirled around and froze as I saw Charlie standing in the door way. "Boys do you mind giving Damon and I sometime to talk alone?" Charlie asked and they quickly obliged.

"Good luck." Edward whispered and the moment the door shut behind him I felt very afraid. I may be vampire, but the father of the girl you love can make you afraid no matter what.

"Mr. Swan…" I started to say, but he interrupted me.

"Don't let me speak I knew the moment I saw you with Bella I knew that you loved her. I also knew that you wanted to marry her." he said.

"How?" I asked.

"Call it father's intuition. Now let me say my peace; I like you Damon. You're good for Bella and I can tell she cares about you, but know this if you hurt her I will hunt you down and stake you; you hear me?" he asked.

I was blindsided, "You know that I'm…" I started to say.

"That you're a vampire; yes. I am from here Damon and I know my family's history. I know that Bella has her powers, I know about the Cullen's, the pack, and I know Bella looks like Isabella." he said.

"You play dumb well." I said and immediately regretted it.

I expected Charlie to get mad, but instead he laughed, "Damon with the Swan women I learned a long time ago that it's better to play dumb than try and have them explain everything."

"Then can you explain why you never told Bella about her powers?" I asked.

He became very serious, "My sister had power; no where near like Bella, but she was powerful. She became obsessed with it and ultimately it killed her. I don't want that to happen to Bella. What I did, keeping Bella from what is rightfully hers was wrong and I know that now. I was just afraid that she would be consumed like my sister." he said.

"I see." I said and then I decided to take a leap, "Mr. Swan what if I were to ask Bella to turn into what I am; would you hate me?"

"I'm not an idiot Damon; I know that that is the only way you two can really be together." Charlie said to me. "If she were to choose to become like you I wouldn't hate you. I had to come to the realization a while back that my baby has grown up and I can't make all her decisions for her. That is a father's biggest and hardest truth to face." We stood in silence for a while and finally Charlie spoke, "Well I better get going; I want to go and spend some time with my daughter before you steal her away from me."

He started to leave, but I stopped him, "Mr. Swan about the marriage…" I started to say.

"You have my blessing and call me Charlie." Charlie said to me and he left.

I couldn't describe the feelings I felt over the fact that I had Bella's father's blessing; now I just had to decide if I was going to ask her.

I started to pull on my jeans when I heard someone clear their throat; I turned to see Charlie, "One more thing Damon; as long as I'm here I would appreciate it if you kept your pants zipped up." and he left.

**Bella's Point of View**

I had forgotten my clothes at home so Liz gave me a ride and I told her I would drive back. She helped me unlace my gown and left. I went up stairs, brushed, and straightened my hair. I had decided to wear my boot cut denim jeans, my black and white mod floral halter top, black boots, and I topped it off with my denim cropped jean jacket. I was trying to decide which necklace to wear when I felt myself being pulled towards the hidden room. When I got there I saw lights swirl and Aunt Lizzie appeared.

"Jesus Aunt Lizzie a little warning would be nice." I said.

"I thought the lights were a warning." Aunt Lizzie said.

"How can you be here; I didn't call for you." I said confused.

"Izzie I can help when it's needed like right now. I want you to open that drawer." she said and I opened it; there was a small box inside and I pulled it out, "Open it." she said and I did.

There was a beautiful sterling silver necklace with a rainbow moonstone with earrings to match.

"They're beautiful." I said breathlessly.

"They are beautiful and powerful; they will protect you from any magic." Aunt Lizzie said.

"Thank you Aunt Lizzie, but what is going on?" I asked, but she had disappeared. I sighed and put on the necklace and earrings; something was up; I could feel it in the air and it was a very bad vibe. I locked up the house and walked to my car; it was twilight outside and I shivered. I could feel a wave of despair in the air and I felt the heaviness of it. Something was coming and it felt like we were all about to be affected by it.

A/N: Ok you guys I'm working on part two, but I feel horrible so I can't guarantee when it will be up. Please review and let me know what you think; it will help take my mind off the fact I'm in a white hospital room, with an IV in my arm, and I can't really do anything. Also all of Bella's outfits are on my profile and please if you haven't done so go and vote on my poll.


	24. IMPORTANT!

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Ok guys I hate these things, but it's necessary. I need you the reader's advice on the story. I want it to be good for ya'll, but I'm not getting much feedback. I want to know if you even want me to continue it, so please let me know what you guys want. If I do continue it the update will be a little longer since I'm seriously not feeling well. I'm working the next chapter just in case you want me to keep going. Now pm me or review and let me know either way.

Thanks,

Emeraldphoenix23


	25. UPDATE!

Author's Note

Ok you guys I am going to continue the story, but it will be a little bit before I update. I'm still in the hospital and to be honest I'm pretty weak and tired all the time. I am going to try and get the chapter up by the end of the weekend, but I'm so sorry I can't completely commit to it. I will do my best just please be patient with me. Thank you all for your input on continuing and thank you for all the support and get well wishes; I greatly appreciate them.


	26. Founder's Day Part Two

Chapter 23

A/N: Ok you guys thank you all for the input and the get well soon wishes I really appreciate them. Without further ado here is part two.

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or vampire diaries.

Founder's Day Part Two

**Bella's Point of View**

As soon as I parked my car near the town square my father found me and asked me to take a walk with him.

"Bella I know everything." My dad stated.

"What do you mean?" I asked not completely understanding, but deep down I knew what he meant.

"I know what Jake is, the Cullen's, you're boyfriend, and that you have you're powers." he said.

I stopped walking and we sat down on a park bench, "Are you mad?" I asked.

"I was at first; I never wanted you to have you're powers Bella after what happened to your aunt. I was scared I would lose you too, but now I'm okay with it because at least I know you can handle yourself. I have had to come to the realization you aren't my little girl anymore and I can't protect from everything. I also know it's not my place or right to keep things from you." my dad said and in that moment I was speechless. My dad the cool, calm, nonchalant guy was pouring out his heart to me.

I reached over and hugged him, "Dad I will always be your little girl and I will always need your help and need you to protect me. I love you dad." I said.

"I love you too Bells." my dad replied and he stood up, "Now come on I want to get a good spot for the fireworks and I'm sure Damon is looking for you."

I stood up and took the arm he offered and we walked over to the Cullen's and I watched as the mayor started to walk to the podium.

**Damon's Point of View**

I was walking towards Charlie and Bella when Anna grabbed my arm;

"Damon we have to get everyone out of here." she said.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"The tomb vampires; they are coming to destroy the founding families. They are going to attack the moment the fireworks start. We have to get everyone out of here now." she was very panicked.

"Okay go find and warn everyone." I said and started to walk towards Bella, but Pearl grabbed me.

"That's not our only problem; Jonathan Gilbert is going to activate the device." Pearl said.

"Bonnie disarmed it." I replied.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes; look I will go and deal with Jonathan just make sure you get everyone out of here." I said and ran off to find Gilbert in the old medical building.

"Hello Damon." Jonathan said as he was putting the finishing touches on the device.

"It won't work." I said and started walking towards him.

He smiled and started the device and I immediately fell to my knees. John walked over to me and stuck a needle in pushing vervain into my system.

"Guess you were wrong; now you and that witch are going to burn." he said and I couldn't do anything.

**Bella's Point of View**

The mayor finished his speech and the fireworks started and then I saw the Cullen's, the pack, Lexi, Lee, Harper, Cassie, and Heather fall to the ground.

"What's going on?" my dad asked me.

I was pushed away from them by an officer and the moment he touched me I saw everything. Bonnie hadn't disarmed the device and the police were going to take the vamps and burn them. I came back to reality as the officer was about to call for back up. My dad hit him on the back of the head.

"Dad I need you to stay right here ok?" I asked and he nodded. I closed my eyes focused on my friends "Let the object of objection become, but a dream as I cause the scene to be unseen." I said the spell to masks so no one would notice my friends on the ground.

I ran over to Alaric, Elena and Stefan, "Bonnie never disarmed the device." I said.

"What are we going to do?" Alaric asked me.

Then Stefan uncovered his ears, "The noise is gone." he said.

"Oh shit!" I said. I looked at everyone, "Ok find Bonnie and get everyone over to my car."

I started to run and Elena yelled, "Where are you going?" I didn't answer I just ran straight for the medical building.

Damon's Point of View

I felt my body being thrown to the floor; I knew I was in the basement. I looked over to see Anna being brought down.

"I'll take care of this one; go and watch the doors." Jonathan said.

He bent over Anna with a stake and as he was about to plunge it into her chest I watched as he was flung into the wall. Then I saw Bella at the top of the stairs.

"Damon! Anna!" she yelled running towards us.

"Bella." was all I could get out.

"It's ok I'm gonna get you out of here." she said. Then I saw Jonathan Gilbert hit her on the back of the head.

"I knew she would come. Now all three of you can burn." he said and walked up to the stairs. I saw him light a match and fling it at us and it ignited the room.

"Bella." I said trying to crawl over to her and Anna did the same.

The other vampires could smell the blood and started for her as well. I got over and hovered trying to protect her. I heard the door at the top of the stairs open and saw Stefan, Jake, and Edward. They grabbed us and took outside before the flames reached us.

"Carlisle!" Edward called as he laid Bella on the ground.

"Is she alright?" I asked.

"She will be; perhaps just a concussion. She's starting to stir." Carlisle told me and I looked to see Bella open her eyes.

They immediately went to Bonnie, "How could you?" she asked.

"I couldn't let them attack the town." Bonnie said.

Bella struggled to stand up and kept shaking the hands that tried to hold her down, "DAMN IT BONNIE HARPER COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED. YOU SHOULD OF COME TO ME AND WE COULD HAVE FIGURED SOMETHING OUT ABOUT THIS." Bella yelled.

"I'm sorry." Bonnie replied meekly.

"Sorry doesn't cut it." Harper said harshly.

"Harper please…" Bonnie said, but he just disappeared.

"Ok now is not the time for this." Carlisle said standing up to help hold onto Bella. "We all need to leave now."

Elena went over to help Bella and I saw her tense immediately.

**Bella's Point of View**

Elena grabbed my arm and I got a vision;

Jonathan is in the kitchen with Elena; they are talking about why he never said anything. Then Elena grabs a knife and chops off the finger that has the ring on it. She grabs him around the neck and forces him against the wall then when she looks at them her eyes are black with veins popping out and she shows her fangs.

I gasped for air; Damon came over to me, "What is it?" he asked.

"Katherine, she's going to kill Jonathan. We have to go now." I said and started to run to my car; tripping all the way.

"Bella!" I heard him yell, but I was already in my car and I stepped on the gas.

In about ten minutes I was outside Elena's house when I heard a scream; I ran inside and saw Katherine pinning John against the wall.

"Hey bitch!" I yelled. She looked at me and I flung her out the back door. "John go wait out front for the others."

I ran out into the back yard and saw Katherine getting up. She hissed at me, "Well, well, well if it isn't the smart little witch to the rescue. You are starting to annoy me."

"If I'm just now starting to annoy you I haven't done my job very well. Nice little trick with Isobel by the way." I said. She smiled but I continued, "Too bad it isn't true about wisdom coming with age; I saw through the whole thing from the start. You know Anna and Pearl said you were this conniving, stealthy vampire, but I find you to be quite a disappointment."

She lunged for me and I flung her back again and held her in place, "Let me go!"

"No; you threatened my friends, my family, everyone I care about." I said. I could feel myself weakening, but I was fighting it. "I know you won't stop until one of us is dead."

"Which will be you!" she yelled.

"Katherine you came at me for revenge and you know what they say about people driven by revenge; they should dig two graves one for the person the want dead and one for themselves because in the end they will die." I said and I knew she could tell I was weakening.

She smiled and finally I couldn't hold her anymore; she came over and picked me up by my throat, "Well little witch I suppose it's time to die."

**Damon's Point of View**

We got to Elena's house and John was outside bleeding, "Bella was right; Katherine turned on me." he said.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"Backyard." he replied.

I ran to the back yard to see Katherine holding Bella off the ground by her throat and as she threw Bella I moved quickly and caught her before she hit the tree.

"Damon." Katherine purred my name, but I never looked at her. I was looking at Bella who was unconscious. I could hear her heart start to slow down. "Come here Damon." Katherine said with venom.

I turned towards her and my vamp face came out; I lunged at Katherine and pinned her to a tree as she laughed, "You always were the passionate one." she whispered in my ear.

"What have you done?" I asked.

"Just a little something Lauren showed me; you see I've poisoned your sweet Bella and soon she will be dead which leaves you free to be with me. I've done it for us." Katherine said trying to kiss me.

"NO!" I yelled and I threw her to another tree; this time Edward and Jake were there holding her. I looked and snapped a branch as I stalked Katherine who was struggling to get away.

"Damon stop as your maker I command you; you never loved her you love me I know you do." she said.

"I never loved you and the only person I have ever truly loved you have killed." I said and I rammed the stake into her heart.

"Damon." was her last word as she mummified.

I dropped the stake and ran back over to Bella who was being looked over by Carlisle.

"She's been poisoned." I said as I dropped to my knees.

"Yes I can smell it in her blood; she doesn't have long." Carlisle said grimly and everyone got quiet.

"Damon change her." Elena cried.

"I can't not without her consent." I replied and started to dry sob.

"Suck the poison out." Edward said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Suck it out of her like I did with the venom." he explained.

"Edward's right it might work." Carlisle said.

"But it might kill her." I said.

"DAMON DAMN IT SHE'S DYING EITHER WAY DO IT NOW!" Elena yelled at me and I bent down and bit her neck.

A/N: Okay you guys I hope you liked part two and I'm sorry it's short. I'm sorry if there are any errors I'm still a little weak. Please review and let me know what you think. Also I sort of started a new story strictly twilight; I'm stepping out of my comfort zone, but I know if I don't attempt to post it, it will bug the hell out of me so please go over to my author's page and read it; it's called Endless Summer


	27. Aftermath

Chapter 24

A/N: Wow you guys over a hundred reviews. Thank you all for the reviews and support. Update on my health if I keep taking care of myself they will let me out of this damn hospital in another week; so please pray and hope I get to leave.

Aftermath

**Bella's Point of View**

When Katherine had me by the throat she pulled out a knife and stabbed me.

"You know what's coated on this knife; a special poison. You're dead Bella and then I have Damon and the others all to myself." she smiled and I could feel the poison coursing through my veins.

She through me, but someone caught me; I couldn't tell who because I was slipping away. My heart was starting to slow and I couldn't see clearly anymore. I heard people calling my name, but they were so far away. I saw a bright light and then I was at the gazebo.

"Hello my dear." Aunt Lizzie said.

"I'm dead aren't I?" I asked going to sit with her.

"Not yet Izzie, but you are very close; it is up to the others to save you now." Aunt Lizzie said as she put her arm around me.

"Why did Bonnie betray us?" I asked hatefully.

"She did what she thought her grandmother would want her to do." Aunt Lizzie replied.

I stood up, "But she could have killed her friends; I almost died because of her. Harper, Anna, Damon, Stefan, Lexi, Lee all of us could of died. I have known her since we were babies and she betrayed me. How can I ever trust her?"

"That my dear is up to you to forgive and to learn to trust her again. She knows she screwed up and she's sorry. She made a mistake." Aunt Lizzie said.

"NO SHE DIDN'T THINK!" I screamed. "She didn't even give a damn; she knew John wanted me and the others dead and she gave him the key to do it."

Aunt Lizzie came to stand beside me, "My dear I know it's hard, but I know you will forgive her. It has always been in your nature to forgive."

I sighed because I knew she was right; I would eventually forgive Bonnie. "Is it over now?" I asked.

"I can't tell you that because I don't know; it all depends on your friends." she replied and I sighed. I wasn't ready to die yet, but it was out of my hands.

**Damon's Point of View**

Two weeks had gone by and Bella still hadn't awakened yet; I feared I was too late. We had put her in the hospital so no one would get suspicious. Jonathan Gilbert had made a complete 180 turn and tried to help us with everything he knew about Katherine and the witch Lauren. Nothing had come up except that it took time for the person who was poisoned to come around. I never left Bella's bedside. Elena and Stefan would bring me blood bags to drink and a change of clothes. The Cullen's and the pack had gone back to Forks and called everyday to ask about Bella. I started praying the day we put Bella into the hospital; praying to a God I never believed existed, but I was going to take all the help I could get. Bonnie had attempted to visit, but we all ran her out. I didn't care that she had betrayed me, but her betrayal contributed to my Bella lying in this room.

"Damon you should go outside; I will stay." Anna offered.

"No; I want to be here when she wakes up." I said.

"Damon you haven't slept in two weeks; you need your rest. Bella wouldn't want you to do this to yourself." Elena said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm not leaving." I growled.

"Please Damon." Elena begged.

I sighed, "One hour then you come and wake me up are we clear." I said and they all nodded.

I ran to the house and the moment my head hit the pillow I was out and began to dream.

_I was in the middle of the maze and in the gazebo was a beautiful woman._

_"Bella?" I asked._

_The woman turned around and smiled, "Hello Damon." Bella said to me._

_I ran to the gazebo and picked her up, "Bella you're alright." I said against her neck. Then I realized it, "This is a dream; you're not here."_

_Bella laughed, "Actually Damon I am here in spirit; this is how my Aunt Lizzie has been communicating with me."_

_I froze, "Are you dead?" I asked in barely a whisper._

_"No I'm not; I'm just in limbo." Bella said to me._

_"How do I bring you back?" I asked looking into her eyes._

_"I don't know Damon." Bella said pulling away._

_"Bella I have lived without you for two weeks and this is the first time I have seen you awake and alive; please don't pull away from me now." I said wrapping my arms around her stomach._

_"Damon I don't want to see you hurt anymore." Bella said close to tears. "You've already lost Isabella, Katherine treated you horrible, and I'm not sure if I'm coming back. You need to just move on."_

_I turned her so that she was facing me, "Bella Swan you are my life; you are my every thing. My life was never complete until you walked into it that night at the grill. At that moment I knew I would never be able to be away from you." I bent down and kissed her._

I woke up; like someone had just thrown cold water on me. I got up and ran to the hospital. I ran straight to her room and pushed Elena out of the way.

"Bella please wake up." I pleaded.

I felt her hand twitch in mind and then her eyes fluttered.

"Damon?" she said.

I smiled and leaned to kiss her. I faintly heard Elena screaming for a doctor and then I was being pushed out of the way.

**Bella's Point of View (8 days later)**

After I woke up the doctors insisted I stay in the hospital for about a week. The Cullen's and the pack had come from Forks to be there when I got home. Caroline planned a huge party for my welcome back. I was finally home now and Damon never left my side until today. He said he had errands to run and I was thankful because I needed some time alone. I went to the study and called for Aunt Lizzie.

"I'm glad you lived my dear." she said the moment she appeared.

"Me too; Aunt Lizzie why did I come back?" I asked.

"Damon professed his love for you; love is the strongest power over us. It can bring us back and heal us." she replied.

"Aunt Lizzie I know I can't be without him." I said.

"I know; you love him and he you. I am so happy that you found someone." she said.

"I have to go Aunt Lizzie. I love you." I said.

"I love you too my little Izzie." she said and disappeared. I walked out to the gazebo to await Damon's return. I knew what I wanted now; I knew which path my life was going to take and I didn't want to wait another minute.

I didn't have to wait long Damon found me about an hour after I came to the gazebo.

"Bella you should be resting." he said.

"Damon come and sit with me." I said and he obliged.

"Bella what's going on…" he started to say, but I placed my finger on his lips.

"Damon I need to talk and I need you to listen. Damon Salvatore I love you with all my heart, soul, and body." I said.

"And I love you with everything I am." he said.

"You love me with everything you are?" I asked.

"Yes Bella I don't ever want to spend another day without you." he said as he kissed my neck.

I took this as my opportunity, "You don't have to spend another day without me; you would never have to be without me if you turned me." I whispered.

He stopped kissing my neck and looked at me, "Bella you want…" he trailed off.

I took his face in my hands, "Damon Salvatore I want to spend forever with you; I want you to turn me." I said.

"Are you sure?" he asked nervously.

I leaned in and kissed him, "Absolutely, totally, and completely sure. I love you Damon and I want to love you forever. This world means nothing to me without you."

He smiled, "I'm glad I ran errands today then." he said and I looked at him confused. "Bella Swan I have never felt this way towards anyone; human or vampire. I want to be able to claim you as mine and only mine. I never want to be without you either." he got down on one knee and pulled out a tiny box. "Will you marry me and be mine forever?"

I couldn't speak I just lunged at him and kissed him.

"Should I take that as a yes." he asked against my lips.

"Yes; forever and always." I said and he slipped the ring onto my finger.

I don't know what eternity holds for Damon and I, but I do know that no matter what we will be together.

A/N: Ok so tell me do you love it or hate it? Review and let me know. If I get 5 reviews I will post the Epilogue. Bella's outfit and ring are on my profile. Thank you all for the support and love you have shown me and in the Epilogue I will tell you guys which crossover story I will doing next.

Lots of love,

Emeraldphoenix23


	28. Epilogue

Epilogue

Three years had passed and so much had changed. Bonnie had eventually proven herself when they killed Klaus 9 months ago and everyone had forgiven her, Elena had been turned by Stefan after graduation, and Bella had gotten a degree in psychology. Now today was the final milestone for everyone;

"Are you nervous?" Edward asked standing behind Damon as he tied his tie.

"Yes; I'm afraid she isn't going to show." Damon replied finishing with his tie.

"Come on dude Bella wouldn't bail on you like that." Jake said slapping Damon on the shoulder.

"She could change her mind." Damon replied slipping his coat on.

"No she won't." Edward said.

"Really explain your situation then." Damon retorted and they all laughed.

"You ready big brother." Stefan asked walking into the room.

"As ready as I ever will be." Damon replied.

"You ever hurt her I will hunt you down and stake you." Jake said getting serious with Damon.

"I think you will have to get in line for that; Charlie, Billy, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and you have all said that. I don't worry about you though I am more afraid of the girls." Damon said laughing.

"Yea they can be vindictive." Edward said nodding his head.

"Come on boys it's time." Harper said coming into the room.

"One shot for courage, luck, and happiness?" Stefan suggested.

"How about a shot for each." Damon replied.

"Now Bella would kill us if we let you get drunk." Stefan said and the boys took their shots.

Over in Bella's room the girls were helping her with her finishing touches.

"You look gorgeous." Elena said helping her put on her veil.

"And it's a perfect setting for today; nighttime." Lexi said giggling.

"Bella dear you look breath taking." Esme said walking in.

"Thank you Esme." Bella said blushing.

"Are you nervous?" Alice asked zipping her up.

"Yes." Bella replied.

"Glass of wine for the nerves." Anna said handing Bella the glass as she sat down.

"To Bella who will always be a part of our lives; forever." Lexi said giving Bella a wink and they all laughed.

There was knock on the door and Charlie entered, "Alright girls it's time to get going." he said and the girls gave Bella one more hug and left.

Bella grabbed her bouquet of Lilies and irises and walked took her father's hand as the headed down stairs.

"Are you sure about this Bella?" Charlie asked.

"Yes dad I just hope he is sure." Bella replied nervously.

"Bella I know for a fact he is." Charlie said squeezing her hand as the girls walked outside one by one.

"Dad I sort of feel bad leaving you here…" Bella trailed off.

"Don't; I want you to be happy and if you're happy with Damon then at least I know after I'm gone you will always be looked after." Charlie said and kissed his daughter's cheek.

The entrance music played and the walked outside to the garden; the twinkling lights that hung every where made it look magical. All their friends and family was there to support them and celebrate their love for each other. Damon was beaming and the boys smiled along with him. Bella couldn't stop blushing and smiling. When she reached Damon Charlie handed her over and whispered, "You take care of her; she's in your hands."

Damon simply nodded and never took his eyes off of the beautiful woman in front of him. He took her hand and slipped the wedding band that had lapis lazuli in it on to her finger. He raised her veil and kissed her as the crowd erupted into cheers. This was the start of their eternity together and they couldn't be happier.

A/N: Ok so there is the end love it hate it there it is. So review and let me know. I have decided that I am going to start two very new stories one is a Dark Angel/ Twilight crossover and the other is another Vampire Diaries/ Twilight crossover but very different from this one. Bella's wedding dress, wedding band, bouquet, bride's maid dresses and bouquets are all on my profile. I will post when I put up my new stories and thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, added me to the favorites and alerts lists.


	29. HUGE

HUGE UPDATE!

OK you guys it's official the preface for my Vampire Diaries/Twilight crossover is up so for all you fans go over and check it out it's called Witch to Choose. Also the Dark Angel/Twilight crossover is up as well and it is called Darkened Twilight.


End file.
